


Best Friends

by SuckerforSmuckers



Series: I'll Make You See Me [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A good bit of smut actually, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Conflict Resolution, Felix poles dances, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Parties, Sexual Tension, Smut, Sylvain cant keep it in his pants, bad choices, humor(?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 62,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerforSmuckers/pseuds/SuckerforSmuckers
Summary: For years, Felix has had a crush on one of his good friends, Sylvain. Ever since they were kids, they would follow each other around, comfort each other, and best their best man. However, Sylvain was known as a ladykiller since the early days of their school career. Felix wanted to move on; he had planned to years ago. But Sylvain was just too charming, and too good of a friend to let go. Yes I'm bad at summaries, but hopefully you like the story! Two-chapter updates every Sunday and Tuesday and Friday!
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: I'll Make You See Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726660
Comments: 61
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

A grunt and metal smacking against metal reverberated in the room, and a young man with a lop of red hair stumbled back, holding his arm. “Damn, Felix! Dude, there’s no need to hit that hard. Do you want to kill me of something?!” Felix only snorted holding his Épée with an iron grip.

“Sylvain,” he drawled, “The point of fencing is to win. And you know what winning means.” Sylvain’s face turned pale, making the dark-haired male laugh. “Just kidding. But I do like to win, and that means disarming you with all I’ve got!”

Sylvain backed into a stance, blocking all of Felix’s attacks again. They were on their way to finishing college, and one of their favorite sports was fencing. Felix liked boxing too, but that wasn’t Sylvain’s style, so they had a happy medium. Sylvain jabbed the weapon, hitting Felix’s armor. “I don’t know man, seems like I’ll win at this rate. Point for me!” Sylvain laughed as Felix’s face flushed, dodging the other’s jabs. He held out his arms, making a ridiculous voice to go along with it. “And the crowd goes wild as Sylvain takes yet _another_ point! He was on the brink of defeat, but using his sheer will, he gained the advantage! And the ladies seem to love it too! Just look at all the wet panties- _ow!_ ” Sylvain lurched forward as Felix stabbed again, a dark expression on his face.

“I win.” He said, trying his best to hide his anger from his voice. He hated when Sylvain did that. Sure, the guy didn’t know he liked him; he hasn’t known for years. But he still didn’t like the fact that he went around flaunting himself to girls all day every day. His jealousy got to him sometimes.

Sylvain held his stomach. While Felix was his best friend, he couldn’t stand how ruthless he was sometimes. “You know those things could _actually_ kill me, right?” He said, already feeling the bruising through the armor. Felix rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. You know I’d never kill you, idiot. But I do teach lessons.” He said, shedding off the armor and walking to the locker rooms.

Sylvain raised a brow, chuckling as he put the weapons to the side and followed the other. “Oh yeah? And what did I learn today, professor?” He cooed. Felix scoffed, turning his head. That was another thing he hated. How the motherfucker would flirt with him. The tone he used was the same tone he would use with those bimbos that he fucks on the side.

“To not mess with me.” He grumbled, going to his locker to change clothes. Sylvain watched him, laughing again. He knew he was the one of the only people who could break his friend’s stone-cold face, and he took pride in that. He started changing as well, taking off the thin clothes that were used for the uniform and putting on his regular ones.

Felix couldn’t help but sneak a peek at his body. He was gay, and men definitely turned him on. He’s looked at plenty of guys in the locker room with ulterior motives. But Sylvain hit him differently. The way his muscles moved when he pulled off his shirt, the tiny, dark freckles here and there, the sweat that gleamed off his body, the red hairs that trailed down to-

“Yo! Byleth said that she’s meeting Dorothea at one of the cafés around the University. She asked if we wanted to go.” Sylvain said, looking at his phone. Felix snapped out of it, quickly nodding. The redhead noticed, lifting a brow. Every now and then, he’d see his friend go blank for some reason; almost looking like he was drooling.

“Ah, yeah. Whatever, let’s go. I’m thirsty anyway.” Felix said, getting the rest of himself dressed.

* * *

“Oh wow, really? You finally have some kids to tutor? Ah, my By is finally getting up there in the career field,” Dorothea sighed, placing her hands on her cheeks. Dorothea, Sylvain, Byleth and Felix all sat at a café table, drinking cold tea to try and beat the outside heat.

“Yeah,” she nodded, “One of my students is so nice too. He’s a bit of a… handful, but I enjoy teaching him.” She giggled.

Sylvain held his chest, faking a pout. “Ooo, what? Byleth already has another guy she likes? Damn, I’m too late. At least I have Dorothea,” He grinned at the brunette, who almost immediately after stomped on his foot. Felix chuckled, and Dorothea gave him a wink.

Felix crossed his arms, drinking his tea. “Dorothea isn’t gonna give you shit, you already know that.” Sylvain smirked, shaking his head.

“Oh I’ll get her one day. In the meantime,” He looked over to the counter, catching the eye of the cashier that blushed at him. “Little lady over there seems to like me. I think I won’t go home with blue balls after all.” He winked at her, making her blush even more. Felix’s eyes rolled again, and he shook his head.

“Whatever,” he sighed, “Hey By, tell us more about this kid. He isn’t a dumbass is he? You already have enough on your plate.” Byleth shook her head quickly scolding him.

“Felix!” The young man raised his hands, shrugging. “No, I can tell he’s actually really smart. He has plenty of puzzles around his room, and his reads a lot too. Sometimes I wonder if he fakes his intelligence.”

“Seems like the smart thing to do,” Sylvain laughed. “I’d fake being smart to if it meant I’d get to be closer to you~” Sylvain cooed. Dorothea stomped on his foot again, and Sylvain yelped. “Okay, okay! I’ll stop, goddamn! You’re going to make me lose a foot!” He whined. Which was true. The girl was unexpectedly strong, and if he didn’t lose his foot, he’d definitely have some broken toes. He sighed, shying his feet away from the girl. “Anyway, what’s he look like?”

Byleth looked up in thought. She pulled out her phone and smiled when she found the boy. “Here!” She showed them.

Sylvain whistled while Dorothea hummed in approval. “Wow, he’s a looker.” Sylvain said while Dorothea nodded. Felix moved up to see, agreeing as well. It looked like she pulled up Instagram, and there were plenty of pictures of the guy. Darker skin, a single braid on the side, and piercing green eyes. Felix was always decent at seeing through people, and he could tell that Byleth had an underlying infatuation for him. The way she talked about him or gushed about his interests… she didn’t do that with her other ‘students.’ She denied it plenty of times, but everyone could tell she was budding a crush of her own.

The few laughed and talked about it before Byleth and Dorothea went to go home, leaving Sylvain and Felix to do their own thing.

“Hold on, before we leave, I have _got_ to get that chick’s number.” Sylvain said, leaving Felix to saunter over to the cashier. Why the hell did he _always_ wait on him to flirt with other people? Sure he had a crush, but at this point he felt like a kiss-up to the guy. The male got up, cleaning up his area and grabbing his bag. Sylvain smirked as he came over, holding up a piece of paper. “Bingo baby~”

“Does that mean I’m gonna hear the walls knocking again?” He drawled.

The redhead snorted, shaking his head. “Come on man, you sound like you’re disgusted by it. If you want, you can have a go at her. Threesomes are always fun.”

Felix grinned, shaking his head. “You know I’m gay. Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” He laughed. Sylvain shook his head, laughing some more.

“Aha! Not a chance. I’m the one who claps cheeks, I don’t get my cheeks clapped.”

“It works out, then.” Felix grinned. Sylvain paused for a moment, looking like he were trying to get together words. Felix had always made these type of jokes since they were little, but sometimes, they sounded so _real_. Felix noticed the blip, and was about to apologize when Sylvain jumped in again.

“Nah, the pretty lady wouldn’t like if I forgot about her. Best if we keep it between ourselves, then.” He smiled awkwardly. Felix nodded, clearing his throat.

“Y-yeah. Of course. I don’t like girls anyway; I’d rather not see tits bouncing around in my face.” Sylvain’s grin went back to normal, and Sylvain patted him on the back.

“But it’s just right for me!” He exclaimed, already typing the number into his phone. Felix looked up at him and then to the phone, sighing. Insufferable.

* * *

That was how Felix lived his life a lot of times. He would fence with Sylvain. Box on his own. Eat with friends. Come back to Sylvain pounding in another chick in the room across form his. Hearing his moans and grunts and the bed creaks as he put on his headphones to try and distract from it. Taking off his headphone to listen more. Getting turned on by it-

Felix felt his phone buzz, thanking god that there was something else to keep him from going crazy. It was Dorothea. “Hello?” He asked quietly, trying not to let the others hear him.

“Felix? Why are you so quiet? Ugh- does Sylvain have someone over _again?_ I was going to call you to talk to you, but it looks like you need a breather. Come on, stop by me and Byleth’s dorm.” Felix gave a short reply in agreement and hung up the phone. Dorothea was always so nice. She’d invite him over during those times, even though it was midnight, just because she knew that Felix liked the guy.

The raven got up and slipped his shoes on, shuffling through his room and grabbing his phone and keys. He opened the door and the noises only got louder. He tip-toed out of the doorframe, almost getting past Sylvain’s room until he heard exactly what he didn’t want to hear.

“Ugh, oh _fuck_ yes babe. Yeah, that’s right, take this cock. Nnn… god your pussy feels great…” The wet sounds were getting quicker, and the creaking grew louder. Felix’s breathing nearly stopped. Usually, he would just hear muffled sounds, so it wasn’t _so_ bad. But to hear it right outside of his door? The male’s heart beat faster, looking at the shut door. “Like me pounding you in? Yeah you do. Spread those legs more. Fucking take it _all._ ” Felix gulped, nearly losing balance and letting his back hit the wall. Was this what Sylvain sounded like during sex? All of a sudden, he was mad at Dorothea for bringing him out of his room.

“Ahn~! Oh, _oh!_ Yes, love it… l-love your cock…” he heard the girl moan out. Felix usually hated hearing girls moan. But he wasn’t disgusted by it. No, he imagined himself saying those same words.

“Want my cum baby? Huh? Hah… Oh _god_ you’ve been such a good girl, augh, you deserve a reward.”

“Yes, give it to me…” Felix whispered, his face flushed as he squeezed his legs together. His grip tightened on his bag and he bit his lip, anticipating what would happen next. He could hear Sylvain’s breathing grown ragged, meaning he was close. The girl yelled out, most likely because she had released already.

And then, Sylvain. Felix felt his knees weaken as he heard the dirtiest moan come out of the other. It was so fucking _raw_ that the younger male couldn’t take it. He’d never heard his best friend cum, and he never wanted to again because he hated himself for wanting _more._ He looked down at his pants, which had a very prominent bulge. He swallowed, shaking his head. “Dorothea’s. Dorothea’s.” He whispered to himself, walking off into the main area to he could get to the door.

He left, not worried about his boner. It would go down by the time he got to Dorothea’s dorm. He was worried about how his feelings would never go down at this rate. Soon his boner was indeed gone and he was knocking on the door to Dorothea and Byleth’s dorm. He saw familiar locks of brown hair and sighed. “Thank god,” he said, “I couldn’t stand being in there.” He crossed his arms, walking in.

Dorothea pouted, hugging the other. “Oh you poor thing! I know it must be awful having to listen to that bullshit.” She scoffed, shaking her head. “I swear, I have no idea how Sylvain has time to get any work done when he has so many girls in his room. Speaking of time, why did it take you so long to get here? You’re usually here within minutes.” Felix nearly jumped, turning his head to her.

“Oh,” he chuckled, “Couldn’t find my phone. I set it down to grab my stuff, and next thing you know, I misplaced it. Sylvain’s stupid shit has my head all messed up.” _For different reasons than you think, unfortuantely_. Dorothea nodded, looking at him with pity.

“Ugh, I get it. You need to stop wasting your time with him. Have fun with some other guys! There are some _hot_ people in the boxing club, you know. Imagine… sending punches to one another, watching the sweat drop off of their _rippling_ abs, and then, you fall to the ground in defeat, and your opponent grabs your legs, ready to claim his victory.” Dorothea drooled, making Felix’s face reel in disgust.

“Ew, what do you do, make fanfics or something? That sounds so dumb.” Dorothea smiled at him.

“That’s funny, because I believe you imagined those same scenarios with Sylvain and fencing. Didn’t you tell me one time that you like being submissive? That you wanted a certain guy to beat you in combat, and then pin you down and-”

“Shut up!” Felix’s face flushed. “Dorothea, I told you that in _confidence_.” She wasn’t wrong though. That’s the exact thing he wanted. He wanted Sylvain to call him those things he heard. He wanted him to dominate him in every way. He wanted him to-

“Are you getting horny? Please don’t not here. You’re supposed to get away from the sex, not bring it here with you!” Felix stomped over to the couch and grabbed a pillow, throwing it at the girl. She laughed, barely catching the thing. “Okay, okay! Let’s get off the subject. Let’s talk about what I wanted to talk about with you!”

Felix scoffed at Dorothea, but still sat on the couch. The girl did the same, a giddy smile on her face. “So.” She started. “Byleth has a date.”

“She has a _what?_ ” Felix asked. Dorothea held up her finger, harshly shushing him.

“Be quiet! She’s sleeping in her room. But anyway, you know that guy that she tutors?” Felix nodded his head. “Welllll~” she sang, “He invited her to his birthday party! Well, it’s not a date but technically it could be! He’s turning nineteen. Do you want to come?”

Felix crossed his arms, snorting. “Why the hell would I want to go to some baby’s party?” He asked.

Dorothea deadpanned. “Felix. He’s just as old as you. He’s just a year late as far as school.” Felix rolled his eyes. “Come on, we all love Byleth, don’t we? And over the months, I think she developed a crush. Why not help her, you know, seal the deal?!” Felix raised a brow. True, he did like the girl. That was one of his closest friends, and Byleth hadn’t had a crush in a while, if ever.

“I’ll think about it.” He sighed, making Dorothea squeal with excitement. She quickly covered her mouth, looking at her roommate’s door. “Okay, okay,” she giggled, “Then let’s do it. Sylvain’s coming too, I think. Plus side, it’ll be a day where you don’t have to worry about him being with other girls!” Felix lolled his head from side to side, eventually agreeing.

“Yeah, you’ve got a point. I’ll let you know tomorrow.” Dorothea grinned, telling him about the rest of her plan. They spent the night talking about what they were going to do all the way until it was about two in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mortal Kombat saves lives

Felix walked out of his dorm room, yawning a bit louder than he normally would. The talk last night with Dorothea was great, but it took a bit out of him. He had already brushed his teeth and pulled his hair back into a ponytail, but his pajama pants were still on, hanging low from the waist.

He went to the main room, surprised to see the girl from last night still here. And giving Sylvain googly eyes. The girl looked back at him, raising her brows. “Oh, Sylvain, is this your roommate? He’s so cute!” She smiled.

“I’m gay, bitch.” He grumbled, downing the rest of his water and sitting at the same table. The girl gave him a shocked and angry look, and Sylvain looked back from the breakfast he was making.

“Dude, really?” The redhead squinted his eyes. “Don’t mind my friend. He’s not a morning person.” He laughed, shrugging helplessly. The girl nodded, eyeing Felix from the side. “You want anything dude? I’m just making eggs. It’s just eggs. That’s all I know how to make. Sorry man.”

Felix laughed, shaking his head. “Yeah, whatever. I’m fine with eggs, I love protein.” The girl squinted her eyes at the two, looking back and forth between them. She saw the way that Felix looked at Sylvain, and it was a little… off.

“Wait, are you guys together?” She asked, her face twisting a little. Sylvain jumped and looked back at her, shaking his head quickly.

“No, hell no! I wouldn’t have asked you to spend the night with me if I was with him, haha. I’m not even gay. My dick’s only for you, babe.” He winked. Ever since they were little, some people did mistake them as a couple. They did spend a lot of time together, but that didn’t mean anything! Sylvain liked Felix, but only as a friend, and he wished others would see that. “What made you ask something like that?”

The girl crossed her arms, raising a brow. The other guy wouldn’t look at her, and Sylvain was defensive. Overly defensive. Maybe they weren’t together, but something was going on. “You guys just seem… I don’t know.”

“Maybe you need to be dicked down again for me to prove it to you.” Sylvain grinned, and Felix swore he could throw up right there. He wanted to fake a gag out of spite. The girl licked her lips, humming playfully.

“Ooh, definitely, I’d love to be put in my place agai-” Felix did a loud, exaggerated cough. He then acted like he was clearing his throat, followed by a loud wretch at the end. The girl jumped while Sylvain sighed. Why did this guy have to cockblock him? The girl got up, shaking her head. “That’s right, you have a roommate. Well, whenever you want, give me a call. I’ll be waiting~” She kissed the redhead’s cheek and moved past Felix, who nearly bore holes into her head with his stare.

Once the girl left, Sylvain turned the eggs off and put them onto a plate so they at least wouldn’t burn. “Dude, what’s your problem?” He asked. This happened a lot, where Sylvain would score a girl who was great at sex, and Felix would come in and mess with them.

“Oh, my bad. I should have let you two fuck right here on the table. I’d love to see that shit.” He mocked. “You guys put on a show last night for sure, why don’t I watch it this time, too?” He asked. Sylvain furrowed his brows. He heard them? Well, they were a bit loud, yeah, but didn’t he usually close his door?

“Didn’t you say that it was quieter in your room? What happened to that?”

“Dorothea invited me over, idiot. I could hear you guys all down the hallway.” Well, that made sense. The older male knew that Dorothea and Byleth invited Felix over often.

“Oh. Did I at least sound good?” He winked. “I want to sound like one of those pornstars that get girls as wet as the ocean.” Felix bit his lip, trying his best to keep from blushing. Oh, it was more than good. So much that Felix fantasized himself as the girl.

“No, you sounded like a dying cat.” Felix made a mocked orgasm face, but his voice didn’t match at all. “Unnghhh, oh baby, ooo ride my dick, urrrgh,” Felix craned his neck back. Sylvain nearly spat out his drink, laughing his ass off.

“Now _that_ sounds like a dying cat. Or maybe an old witch. Ha!” He chuckled, separating the eggs on two plates. Felix smiled, rolling his eyes and accepting the food. They ate for a bit, casually talking before Sylvain brought up another topic.

“Oh, by the way, you know By invited us to a party? The guy she tutors has a birthday coming up. You going?” Felix nodded, finishing up his food.

“I’ve thought about it.” He said.

“What? Come on, Byleth has _never_ had a crush before. You don’t want to help her get a nice helping of that guy?” Felix sneered, making him hold his hand up. “Okay, maybe not that, but at least she can realize that she likes the guy! You don’t want that?”

Felix sighed in defeat. “Alright, alright, I do. I wanna see her… be happy and merry and shit. But if I’m dressing in those ‘fancy clothes’ or whatever, you have to, too!” Sylvain laughed, winking at him.

“Oh you know I will.”

* * *

And so Byleth, Felix and Dorothea rode in the car while Sylvain drove them to the house. Byleth was giving him directions, Dorothea was singing to the radio and Felix was fiddling with a small pen in his hands. He wished that he had his little butterfly knife, but everyone agreed it was too dangerous to mess with in the car. He grumbled.

Soon they made it to a big house… no, _mansion_. Once everyone got out, they looked at the place in awe. “Holy _shit_. Is your guy loaded?” Sylvain asked Byleth. She was looking up at the home with surprise too.

“No, not at all. This is his friend’s house. I… I think.” She replied. They walked up to the door, and was greeted by a fairly tall teen who did a mock-curtsy.

“Welcome, ladies and gentlemen.” He looked up, eyeing Byleth for a little longer than a normal person would. Sylvain nudged Felix playfully, already seeing that the brunette liked Byleth. They were welcomed in, and the inside looked even more impressive than the outside. There were chandeliers, neon changing lights, gigantic flat-screen TVs and more. The only thing that didn’t fit in was the wings, pizza and punch. “My friend’s brother is stinkin’ rich, I know. Hope it’s not too uncomfortable. Help yourselves.” He smiled.

The party ensued, but Felix found himself not enjoying it much. Already, Sylvain was hitting on people, slinging his arm around them like they were best buds. He had pulled him away from a girl, Leonie, and he was back hitting on someone with pink hair. He felt a tap on his shoulder; Dorothea. “Hey, don’t let Sylvain ruin your fun. You’re not here because of him, remember?” Felix nodded, looking back at him one last time before he went up to another person, Leonie, who was gushing with Raphael about something.

“Ugh, don’t tell me you’re here to hit on me too,” Leonie growled. Felix shook his head, placing his hands on his hips.

“Actually, I heard you like Jeralt. The boxer. I like him too, you know.” Leonie’s eyes lit up and she bounced up and down, looking like a kid that had way too much candy.

“Wait- are you serious?! Nice! Raphael’s the only other person I know who likes him! Did you know he’s Byleth’s father?” Felix nodded.

“Of course. We’ve been friends for years.”

“Oh. My God. Come on, tell me all about it!” And Felix was starting to have a decent time, talking up a storm about Byleth’s dad, his childhood, and taking classes from him. He was in the middle of a sentence before Dorothea rushed over to him, yanking his arm. Before he could ask what the hell was going on, Dorothea pointed towards one of the hallway exits. Claude was leading Byleth by the hand, smiling at her with eyes that were filled with puppy love.

“Hot damn. I didn’t think Byleth had it in her.” Dorothea shook him violently, her excited smile speaking all of the words for her.

“I know _right?!_ We have got to give her a congrats card or something because, ugh!” She held her heart like she was struck by cupid’s bow and he laughed and rolled his eyes. He was glad that at least Byleth was at least able to get someone she liked.

About ten minutes passed before Felix saw something else; something he did _not_ like. Sylvain arm and arm with the pink-haired girl… Hilda. The eyes that Sylvain had… they were ones that Felix knew very well. He sighed. Guess he wasn’t going to enjoy the party, after all.

* * *

Sylvain wrapped his hand around Hilda’s waist, holding her close and mumbling dirty things in her ear. “Ooo… Sylvain~ You’re gonna make me want to do it right here in the hallway~” She giggled. Sylvain bit his lip, looking back at the fading lights down the long corridor.

“Oh we can do it right here then, if you can’t wait.” He chuckled, nibbling on her ear. She let out a soft moan, smiling devilishly and shaking her head. “Actually, I know somewhere much, _much_ better. There’s this room that has a big glass sliding door, and a giant bed too. Sex on there feels amazing~” She hummed. Sylvain whistled. He’d never met a girl so sexually in tune with him, so he was extra excited for tonight.

“Of course babe, lead the way.” They turned into the room, and as soon as Sylvain closed the door, he moved to her and kissed her, humming into it. Hilda let out a bit of a louder moan, rolling her tongue with his and running her hand along his neck.

Their breathing got a bit heavier and hotter as they started to undress more, trying to feel more skin. “Mnnh,” Hilda breathed, “It’s been so long since I’ve had some great dick, you know. A-ah! Think you can satisfy me?” Sylvain excitedly grinned, peppering kisses down her neck and to her chest.

“Oh I know I can baby.” He chuckled. But it didn’t last long as Hilda quickly grabbed his hands, a worried expression on her face.

“Wait, wait stop!”

“What? But we just got started-”

“ _No!_ Shut _up!_ Listen!” Her voice was now a panicked whisper, and they both looked toward the sliding door. They heard muffled talking and saw Byleth standing out on the balcony. Then Claude came into view, a smile on his face. He had that love-struck view that only she, Lorenz and Marianne knew. Hilda wanted _so_ badly to wait and see what happened next, but Sylvain was so surprised about his friend that he went over and interrupted anyway. Hilda rolled her eyes and cursed, trying to fix her clothes as she walked up into view as well.

“Woaaahhh! Hold up! Are you two getting ready to shag or something? Goddamn By, you shoulda told me there was another guy!” Sylvain was being overly dramatic, and Claude looked at him with a glint of annoyance in his eye. So she was right.

Sylvain looked at Byleth who was immediately denying. Even though she was still obviously shy, he was proud of his friend for at least coming to the back with Claude. He looked at Claude. He would have to remember his name. “And you weren’t?” Claude raised a playful brow, looking at Hilda and Sylvain. “I’m just an innocent birthday boy who was accepting a gift from my dear mentor.”

He could tell by his eyes that this guy was something else. He may act like he was innocent, but there was something totally different hiding underneath. Hilda couldn’t believe that this guy, Claude, didn’t do anything with her. Actually, no, he could believe it. Byleth saw Claude as a simple student, nothing else. At least, consciously, she did. But he saw the way she looked at him. It would only be a matter of time, he figured.

Soon Byleth ended the conversation, obviously not able to handle it. “W-why don’t we go back down?” She asked.

Sylvain snorted while Hilda laughed. “ _You_ guys can, but me and Sylvain here are going to have a bit of fun.” She grinned up at him. Sylvain nodded and closed the door behind him. He would definitely keep that guy in his contacts. And Hilda. She was too good at this to let go. And maybe he would get to know everyone else, too.

* * *

Felix saw Byleth and Claude come back down. That was short. He didn’t bother asking about it though. He just didn’t want to be at this party anymore. It sucked seeing Sylvain go upstairs, and they were _still_ up there. He had a gut feeling that while Byleth and Claude didn’t do anything, Sylvain and Hilda most definitely did.

He watched as everybody else had fun, with Ignatz finishing a picture of Marianne and Leonie and Ralph having an arm-wrestle contest. He was surprised seeing the skinny girl hold her own against the guy with muscles threatening to rip out of his shirt, but soon the big guy won, leaving Leonie to yell that he must have been on steroids or something. He felt another tap on his shoulder and sighed. “Dorothea, how many times are you going to come over and bother me?” He growled.

Dorothea pouted, placing a hand on his knee. “Felix,” she said, “You look like the grinch. It’s July. Can’t you save it for December?” She asked. Felix scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“Stop fucking looking at me if you don’t like it.” He spat.

The brunette sighed, turning more towards him. “Is it Sylvain and Hilda? I noticed that they were gone.” When Felix stayed silent, Dorothea nodded. “Yeah, I figured that. Listen… I’ve said this plenty of times before. Don’t let him ruin your fun. There are plenty of people here that you can make friends with!” She smiled.

Soon Felix saw Claude come over, who held out his hand. He noticed the golden deer pin on his shirt… so Byleth at least gave him that. “Playstation’s free now. I’m getting the inkling that you’re… a fighting games type person? Wanna play Mortal Kombat? I have the newest game.” He grinned. Felix rolled his eyes, turning away from him. “What, you scared? I know, I’m intimidating. But come on, one round? At least?” When he didn’t get an answer, Claude resorted to his low-blow tactics. “B-b-bwok! Bawk bawk b-gawk!” He made clucking sounds, causing Felix to jump out of his seat.

“Motherfucker I will beat your _ass_ so far into the ground in that game! You wanna go?! Let’s go! Get ready to cry, bitch!” He stomped over to the TV, and Claude grinned at Dorothea, who had a worried expression on her face.

“I’m a master at getting to people. The guy needs to blow off steam, right? I’m just the person for that.” Dorothea widened her eyes, and then smiled at him. She mouthed a ‘thank you’ to him and watched as the younger male sauntered over to the TV, picking up the other controller and grinning at him. “I play this game _all_ the time. I won’t go easy on you.”

And so Felix and Claude started playing, with Felix getting surprised at just how good Claude was at the game. He ended up on the edge of his seat, watching his Skarlet get pierced by Scorpion’s chain again. “Eight-seven!” Claude happily shouted and jumped up, fist-pumping. The other male looked at him, a new-found respect bubbling up. Felix stood up the that his eyes met Claude’s holding his hand out.

“You’re pretty good.” He said. Claude smirked and accepted it, shaking hands with the other.

“Woah, is Felix actually making friends?” Felix turned and saw Sylvain with Hilda, both looking like they had wiped of sweat. He bit his lip. Dorothea’s words… don’t let him ruin your fun. That’s right. No matter how much he liked Sylvain, he wasn’t going to let the redhead ruin what he liked to do. He made a confident grin, slinging his arm around Claude.

“What, I can’t make friends? This guy happens to be _way_ fucking better than you at Mortal Kombat.” He shouted. Claude looked at him and laughed, not believing that situation he was seeing.

“Nah, have at it! Proud of you dude!” Sylvain gave a thumbs up. And he really was proud of Felix, because he knew how the guy could be sometimes, especially with new people. He was glad to see him not-grumpy. Felix was taken aback, but quickly gained his composure.

The party went on with them continuing the games and even watching movies together. Felix had opened up more, and afterwards, they all exchanged numbers, promising to meet up more. A bit changed though, after Byleth told everyone the news that she was leaving. Hilda became more flamboyant, Claude was more open with his antics, Felix let his emotions get to him even more, and so many more people grew into their personalities. One person stayed the same though; Sylvain. He was as sleazy as ever with women, and Felix would try and have to get through another year with him and dealing with his unrequited love. He hoped he’d be able to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooohhhh guess who decided to go against what they said about posting the same days as "As Fine As Wine?!"   
> I couldn't wait LOL
> 
> These first two chapters are just to establish the parallel and everything, for those who are reading the other fic as well. This will branch off more soon. I'm excited to post more soon! See you Wednesday!
> 
> (Also as you guys can see, this fic is a little quicker to get to the smut lmfao)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix goes to a bar, Claude causes chaos and Sylvain feels weird

“Hey, Felix, what’s up?” Felix saw Claude and Lorenz waving towards him and he waved back. About four, almost five years had passed since the others graduated high school and moved onto college, and boy did time age everyone well. Claude had worked on his figure, going to the gym multiples times a week. He had gotten rid of the braid in favor of a long lock of hair in the front, as well as a well-maintained chinstrap beard. Lorenz had longer hair, and good _god_ was it much better than what he was wearing before. Plenty of their friends had nice, subtle changes, like longer hair, shaped faces, more muscle, and so on. It almost made Felix feel a little insecure, given that he only took better care of his hair, and he had a bunch of scars on his body from fights that he’s gotten into, whether they were planned or not.

Felix sighed, looking at his computer. “Nothing much. College.” He said. Which was true. He wanted to become a dancer, and Dorothea was teaching him things on the side. But he couldn’t do too much while he was bombarded by schoolwork.

“That’s what I figured,” Claude grinned. “How about you, me and Lorenz here go on a little trip to a bar? Right Lorenz?” Lorenz nodded, smiling.

“Yes. Claude and I have been discussing your love life.” Lorenz added.

“My _what?_ ” Felix questioned, sounding a bit offended.

“Lorenz, my guy, don’t say it like that. You sound weird.” Claude turned to the purple-haired man who only scoffed in defiance. “ _Anyway_ , we thought about how you haven’t dated anybody really. So, you know, we thought we’d help you score a guy or two.”

Felix rolled his eyes. “Ugh. You two sound like Sylvain.”

“Sylvain would be picking girls up himself, not helping you. Maybe if you liked girls, he’d do a little something, but you know. So I’ve decided that _I’m_ gonna help you.” Claude smiled.

Felix eyed Lorenz, who had a triumphant smile as well. “And why is Lorenz tagging along?” He asked. Lorenz jumped, shaking his head.

“While I am going to exert my flirtations with the wonderful ladies, I am also a major supporter in all of my dear friend’s lives. And you,” Lorenz pointed, “Need help in getting away from those pesky feelings of yours. Is that not why you are still pinning after Sylvain, as if he is interested in you more than a friend?”

Felix frowned, glaring at the man. “You know, I hate the way you talk sometimes.”

“But you agree, don’t you?” Claude asked. “You didn’t deny.” Felix looked down. Yes, he did enjoy his time at parties and such. And he still enjoyed being with Sylvain. But the fact that he kept flirting with girls all the damn time still made him upset from time to time. It wouldn’t ruin his day, but it would keep him thinking. “Yep, that’s what I thought. Tonight, we’re going to a bar. Me, you, Lorenz, and Sylvain. Guy’s night out.” He smiled.

“Isn’t the point of going out to get my mind off of Sylvain? Why the hell are you bringing him?” He asked. Claude put a finger to his lips, shaking his head.

“I can’t tell all of my secrets, now can I? You’ll see. Just think of it as your friend realizing the milestones you’ve made.” He winked. Felix sneered, but agreed anyway. Whatever Claude had planned, it couldn’t be too bad. And maybe he’d find someone, who knows.

* * *

Sylvain had gotten somewhat better at cooking. Could he season? No. But he could cook more than eggs. It was a good foundation, and he was pretty proud of what he’s come up with. He grabbed two plates, giving one to Hilda who sat at the table next to the kitchen in the dorm. “Voila. Some chicken and greens.” He set his own plate down, eating it next to the girl.

“Mm, pretty good, but I think it could use a little something else.” Sylvain laughed, nodding.

“Seasoning.” He sighed. He was on his way to graduating college, and luckily their University also let people attend grad school there, so that was his plan. A marketing major fit him perfectly too, given that he wanted to take over his father’s brewery.

It was a little late for Hilda to still be in their dorm, but he didn’t mind. Having a pretty woman in his place, or, well, shared place, was still a plus. Ever since they agreed to being fuck buddies, it was easier for Sylvain to get a free fuck whenever other girls didn’t feel like it. All he had to do was pay in food.

Hilda stretched patting her stomach. “Oh, that was great, Sylvain~” She hummed. Sylvain grinned, patting his chest.

“Well, good to know I get that with both fucking and cooking. I’ve improved.” He laughed. She smiled, batting from under her lashes.

“And I’d say you improved in _other_ areas too. The foreplay last night was amazing.” She giggled. Sylvain scooted next to her, putting her fingers under her chin.

“You’d better quit before I decide to take you right here. We don’t wanna make a mess on the table, do we?” He grinned.

“Yeah, please don’t make a mess on the table. I fucking eat there too. Take that to the room or something.” Sylvain and Hilda darted their eyes to Felix, who had come in and was already dropping his bag on the side wall and plopping down on the couch, turning on the TV. “Anyway, hey guys.”

While Felix didn’t like the fact that Hilda and Sylvain were fuck buddies, he couldn’t bring himself to hate her. She was a good friend to everyone. Plus, he wasn’t dating the guy anyway. Yeah, whatever Claude was trying to do, he needed it.

“My bad dude.” Sylvain turned back to Hilda, who was stifling a laugh. “You wanna take it back to the room?” He asked.

Hilda shook her head, taking up her plate. “Nah, I’m out of the mood. Plus, I think I’d throw up doing that since I just ate. But next time~” She winked, grabbing her things to move out the door.

“Most definitely.” Sylvain grinned, watching her leave. Once she did, he went to the couch, slumping next to Felix and dramatically leaning on his lap. “Ugh, Felix, I’m so tired. College has been stressful.”

Felix rolled his eyes but didn’t move the other man. “Yeah, I bet getting your dick wet almost every night is _so_ stressful.” Sylvain chuckled, looking up at the other.

“Come on man, you don’t realize it until you get a death threat at three in the morning.”

“Well then, maybe you should get to know if a girl is a crazy bitch before you fuck her, shouldn’t you?” Felix sighed. Sylvain shook his head, watching the TV.

“Getting to know people takes _way_ too long.” Felix gave an uninterested ‘ah’ as he flipped through the channels. “You know man, I miss when we used to do this stuff. Right here I mean. You know I used to come to you for the stupidest stuff? And you did the same with me. Why don’t we do that anymore?”

_Because you have no respect or control over yourself._ “I don’t fucking know.”

“We’ve got to do like we used to. You’re one of my best pals, man. I hate to see you look like you’re on the verge of ripping someone apart each day.” Sylvain looked up at him, and Felix looked back at him, and held back a sigh. His red hair was better maintained, like he brushes it more often, and out of his face, which he liked. His face had gotten a bit more chiseled. His chest was a bit broader, too. When did that happen? Before Felix could look suspicious for staring, he looked back up.

“Mm. Whatever. Do what you want.” He said, holding back a groan. Sylvain was happy about that. Over the years, he felt that he and Felix were getting a bit more distant. This though, it felt like he had his best friend back. He could even see the smallest bit of a smile in his eyes, which he hadn’t seen in a while. “Also,” Felix asked, “Are you going to the bar with us today? With me, Lorenz and Claude.”

“Oh yeah. I heard you were going to pick people up. I can’t miss my friend doing that. I’ve been trying to get you to do it for years; it’s like watching a baby finally walk!” Sylvain laughed. Felix snorted, shaking his head.

“Whatever. I’ll let Claude know, then.”

* * *

“You… you let Sylvain do what?” Claude raised a brow, watching Sylvain and Lorenz talk. They were at a mixed bar, where both straight and gay people could mingle if they wanted without any crazy looks. Felix had told him about the lap thing, and Claude wanted to laugh. “You know you’ll hold yourself back further if you do that, right?” He asked.

“Yeah, but, he was going on and on about how he didn’t like how we had kinda grown apart. Not that I felt bad or anything, but you know, I let him do whatever.”

Claude stared at him before moving back to his drink. “Yeah, okay.” He snorted. It actually wasn’t bad that Felix did that. If anything, he was glad. Because he wanted to experiment with his plan, and that made things just a bit easier.

A few drinks and some dancing later, Lorenz and Sylvain were catcalling girls while Claude and Felix were still scoping out. “C’mon man! I thought you were-” Sylvain slurred just a bit, “-gonna go get some people to dick down.”

“You’re getting drunk.” Felix said. He hadn’t drank nearly as much because he knew he was a lightweight. And, if he did, he might accidentally do something that he would regret. He’d rather be slightly tipsy, that way he felt good but he could still know what the hell he was saying.

“Wrong,” Claude hummed, “He’s looking for someone to get dicked down by. Ain’t that right Felix?” Claude gave a lazy grin. Felix’s face flushed and he turned, not wanting to look at the redhead.

“Hey, look,” He patted Felix on the shoulder. “No judgement here man, do what you want! If you like that, then go ahead.” Sylvain smiled. Felix knew he was trying to be a good friend, but the other’s word only made him angry. He couldn’t fault the other for not knowing, but _still_. It felt frustrating to see Sylvain oblivious to the fact that they were referencing him.

“Nice! You got big bro’s approval. Now let’s get on the floor already. We have some guys to look for,” the brunette smiled. The rest of the night went somewhat okay. For the sake of his plan, Claude denied the advances toward him. Lorenz already had someone who he was going to be with for the night, and Sylvain had two girls who were talking about sharing, which Sylvain of course easily accepted.

Felix crossed his arms, huffing a bit. He got two people who found him pretty, but one was a girl and one was a man who looked much, _much_ older than him. As in, could be his grandfather. He turned to Claude, who was smiling innocently with a drink in hand. “Claude, this is stupid. I’m not getting many people, and everyone I _do_ get is wrong. This isn’t for me.” He sighed. They had walked back to the bar, and Claude hummed slyly. The only reason why Felix didn’t get many people to talk to him was because the man wasn’t even trying. But it was okay; everything still going to plan. He knew that even if Felix had attractive people his age come to him, the man would be thinking of Sylvain and in turn, deny the others. Which is why he was going to go through with his plan and kick-start everything.

“Shame, but I get it. How about this?” He said, wrapping a hand around Felix’s lower back. Felix looked at him with wide eyes, suddenly finding Claude’s gaze intimidating. Claude leaned in, kissing the other and bringing him in by the waist. …What the hell? When Claude pulled back, Felix could only look at him with a stunned face. “Hm. Whiskey. Not a bad choice. Anyway, if you want, we can be fuck buddies. I could work for you. I know the type of things you’d like. And you know I can give that to you.”

Sylvain was laughing with the girls when he looked over and nearly dropped his drink. He saw Claude wrapping his arm around Felix. In a seductive way. He squinted his eyes, wondering if it was all the drinks that he had. But no… no, that was definitely something he recognized. And then, he did drop his drink.

Claude… kissed Felix? It was a deep kiss. One that definitely used a bit of tongue. Sylvain didn’t know why, but he didn’t like seeing Felix kiss another guy. He was fine with gay people. He’d seen guys and girls kiss all the time. But he’d never seen Felix kiss anyone before. And… for some reason… he didn’t like it. All of a sudden, he wasn’t so supportive anymore.

Felix looked at Claude with the same shocked eyes, while Claude stared at him with the same look from before. Devious. Scheming. Suddenly Felix felt a hand grab him, and he looked up to see Sylvain with an… upset face? “Yo, what the hell are you guys doing?” He asked. Claude’s hand was still wrapped around Felix’s waist, and Felix was still speechless. Wonderful. All according to plan. “I thought you were picking up guys, Felix.”

“Oh he is,” Claude grinned, “He just hasn’t had any luck. So I let him pick up me.” He chuckled.

Sylvain looked like he was sneering. “And why are you messing around like this?” He asked Claude. He pulled Felix a bit further away from him, which Claude purposefully let him do.

“I’m helping out a dear friend iron out some kinks, of course. He wants to have a nice dick appointment with someone, but can’t find anyone. Who better than someone you trust?” He licked his lips, a glint of mischief in his eye. “Me and Felix are gonna head out of here and have a good time. I’m sure I can satisfy his-”

“Hey, Felix, come on man, let’s get out of here. This bar is lame anyway.” Sylvain sounded a bit more sober, like he was shocked out of his stupor. Felix started to come out of his shocked state, now beginning to blush. Sylvain noticed it and recoiled a bit. “Dude, don’t tell me you _liked_ it?!” Felix looked up at him, swallowing.

“You can’t tell that he did? I’m a great kisser man. There’s a reason why people want to fuck me. And I’m pretty sure Felix has the same thoughts. Don’t you, Felix?” Felix looked at Claude, who had he same expression from before. “Let’s get out of here. I wanna show you a good time-”

“ _Actually_ , Claude, I think Felix is a little too drunk. He usually says something by now but he hasn’t said anything. I don’t think it would be good to take him anywhere for _any reason_.” Sylvain pulled Felix from the brunette, making him walk away a bit more. “Goodnight, thanks for the drinks.” He left with the other, who was still unable to come up with words, but had a _very_ flushed face.

Claude smirked as he watched the two leave and felt a hit on his back. He turned to see Lorenz with the most confused face he’d ever had. “ _Claude!_ What in heavens- what in the world were you thinking?! One moment I see you guys looking for dates, the next I see you crashing your lips upon the man?!” He exclaimed.

“Yep.”

“Was this what you were thinking all along?!”

“Yep.”

“Why on _earth_ would you do something so… so…!”

“Genius?” Claude shrugged. “I know. It’s okay, not everyone can handle my gigantic brain. God I’m so smart.” He chuckled. Lorenz found no interest in joking, though.

“How do you think Sylvain is feeling about his best friend being kissed by another one of his friends?!”

Claude snorted, staring at the other. “How do you think _I_ feel about Sylvain fucking _my_ best friend?” Lorenz closed his mouth and Claude nodded. “Exactly. But anyway, it’s not about that. I had something else in mind, and it looks like it worked down to a T.” Claude grinned. His plan wasn’t to actually have sex with Felix, no. He wasn’t interested in him anyway. His plan was to get Sylvain’s attention. It was subtle, but he knew that Sylvain liked Felix. It was like a seed that needed to grow. Felix probably wouldn’t kiss another guy on his own because he was waiting on Sylvain. And it was looping like that. But if he were to break that cycle, and make Felix take the first move, Sylvain would realize just how much he didn’t like Felix being with other people.

He wanted to give himself a pat on the back for that one. Sylvain might not talk to him for a few days or so, but it was totally worth it. Because now, he could watch the show unfold.

Meanwhile, Sylvain was walking with Felix, who had calmed down considerably. “Man, I can’t believe Claude would do something like that. He must have been drunk. That was an asshole move.” Sylvain sighed, fully sober now. He had lost the tipsiness from the alcohol and was focused solely on getting the two home. “Wasn’t that just stupid?” He asked.

Felix touched his lips, a light flush still on his face. Sylvain looked down at him, not liking what he was doing. “No, I don’t think so. I… ugh. I hate to say it, but Claude is right…” He mumbled, pressing his lips together, trying to get the feeling again. “I have to really start looking for people.” Sylvain nearly stopped, looking at him with disbelief. “Not from Claude of course! But… I guess, I want more. I’ve been so focused on…” He thought about his fantasies of Sylvain, “other things that I haven’t enjoyed myself.”

Sylvain didn’t want to hear it. He felt bad for saying he was supportive, because right now, he didn’t want to be. He wanted to tell Felix ‘no’ and he didn’t even know why. “-ght Sylvain?”

Sylvain blinked, shaking his head. “What?”

“I said, I’m sure you support me either way.”

Sylvain didn’t want to answer that. “Yeah, sure thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two chapters are just to give a bit of context before we go to present-time at the University~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sylvain's birthday time, Felix gives a show and Claude causes more chaos

A few months passed since Claude’s little ‘experiment,’ and for the most part, things were back to normal. Except for the part where Felix was much, much more open than before. Dorothea’s jaw _dropped_ when Felix said he wanted her to teach him how to pole dance. “I thought you liked hip-hip and ballet and things like that! You really want to do that?” Dorothea asked.

“What? Do you have a problem with it? I’ve wanted to try pole dancing for a while now. Don’t fucking judge me.” He crossed his arms. Dorothea sighed and laughed, accepting the fact that Felix was starting to explore the things he liked.

Felix was also going out to bars more. There were a few people who he’s flirted with here and there, but none he really clicked with unfortunately. It was a shame; some of them were really attractive. They just didn’t seem to give him what he wanted. Ever since the thing with Claude, he thought about the things he wanted out of sex and relationships, and nobody fit the card in any area. Even if they did though, he had another issue. He couldn’t catch anyone if he tried, because it seemed like Sylvain was up his ass, and not in a good way.

“Hey man, you going out anywhere today? Awe man, you don’t wanna stay here with me?”

“Dude, I heard that bar isn’t that great. How about we have drinks here instead?”

“Damn Felix, why are you dressed like that? You going anywhere? Can I come?”

Clingy. That was the word. Sylvain was fucking _clingy,_ and it wouldn’t even be so bad if it weren’t for the fact he was trying to move on and that Sylvain was still seeing other girls. It was like Sylvain could have a relationship, but he couldn’t. Which was beyond annoying.

Felix walked over to Dorothea’s dorm room, knocking quite loudly. Dorothea opened the door and widened her eyes at the angry-looking Felix. “Dancing. Let’s go.” He spat. Dorothea knew that when Felix wanted to do that out of nowhere, it was to blow off steam. She nodded, grabbing her duffel bag with her clothes. They walked to the studio which had a few poles in it.

“You know, I’d love to get my own pole. You know the ones that you can set up at home?” Felix’s eyes lit up.

“Those exist?” He exclaimed.

“Of course!” Dorothea grinned. She was most definitely going to get one for her own dorm, because she secretly wanted to impress someone she developed a crush on. Felix and Dorothea eventually changed, with both wearing a simple t-shirt and shorts. “Ugh, Felix, your ass looks amazing in those.”

Felix gave a confident ‘hmph,’ posing in the clothes. The shorts did show off the shape of his ass. It was only because of the conditioning for the dancing that really toned his body, though. They began to work on what Felix had learned, starting with simple twists and turns, along with some difficult lifts. But Felix was able to get the hang of it, hanging on by his legs and rolling his body to the music.

“You know,” He said, straining through a difficult pose, “I used to think you were crazy for doing this shit for a living. But goddamn, it’s fun.” He chuckled, spinning and splitting his legs. He had also gotten much, much more flexible thanks to Dorothea. It was something that he liked.

“Of course it is! I left though, because there were so many people that would attack me if I wouldn’t have sex with them after,” She giggled. “So stupid. Anywho, what’s with the sudden visit?” She asked.

Felix paused, lowering himself from the pole. “Sylvain won’t get off my ass. I want to date more. Ever since that time in the bar, I’ve wanted to be with more guys.” Dorothea giggled.

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting to explore.” She hummed.

“Yeah, but that stupid shit head won’t let me!” Felix growled. Dorothea thought to herself. She had an idea of why Sylvain didn’t like Felix talking to other guys, but she decided to keep quiet.

“Well, maybe he just really cares about you. You know, speaking of him, we’re planning a 25th birthday party for him.” Dorothea smiled. Felix raised a brow as Dorothea came down with a little more grace than he did. “Would you like to go? I mean, of course it’s a party about him, but maybe you’ll be able to find some people to, you know, get some~” She cooed.

Felix thought about it. He didn’t feel like seeing Sylvain flirt with other girls, but on the other hand, he’d be able to find people on his own. He huffed, side-eyeing Dorothea. “Fine, I’ll go. Twenty-five is a huge number too. The idiot deserves _some_ type of recognition for that.” Dorothea giggled at Felix. It was amazing that the man could be so apprehensive, yet so loving at the same time. And Felix would deny it, but she knew it was true.

“Hey, maybe you can show off your pole dancing skills to him. Give him a little lap dance. Make him fall in love.” Dorothea cooed. Felix flushed, lightly hitting her on the arm.

“Are you crazy?!”

But no, she wasn’t crazy at all. Not by a long shot.

* * *

Sylvain slung his arm around Felix, singing happy birthday along with everyone else. He was happy that so many people had joined; Felix, Claude, Ashe, Marianne, Lorenz, Hilda, Ingrid… even Dimitri and Dedue. Dimitri and them had separated when they were young, so when Sylvain found out that he was Claude’s roommate, they had to catch up immediately. Even Felix had wanted to know where the blonde had been. And so everyone sang the last note, cheering as Sylvain blew out the candles.

“Alright! Now that we have officially blown out the candles, let’s have the _real_ party begin!” Sylvain grinned. Soon, everyone had spread out a bit more, either playing card games, dancing to music, having drinking contests and more. They had ordered a venue for Sylvain’s birthday, so many things accompanied the room like speakers, lights, a wooden floor and even a pole a bit further back in the room.

Felix eyed it, thinking about what Dorothea said. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and looked to see Sylvain. He really wished he wouldn’t do that. “Yo, I heard Dorothea used to pole dance. You think she could rock that?” Sylvain asked, obviously looking as if he were imagining the woman spinning on the pole.

The shorter male scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Pole dancing isn’t even that hard. Fucking anybody could do it.”

Sylvain laughed, craning his head back. “Ohoho! And what, you can?” Is wasn’t meant to be offensive, but it certainly came off that way. Before he could banter back, he saw Hilda skipping up, holding onto Sylvain’s arm.

“Sylvain!” Hilda exclaimed. “Claude has an awesome birthday drink for you~! I just had it and _boy_ does it get you hammered, haha! You have got to try it!” Hilda laughed. Felix could tell that the woman was already tipsy; she was usually loud when that happened. Sylvain slipped away from Felix, following Hilda to the bar where Claude was, who greeted him with a devilish smirk.

That was it. He was going to do exactly what Dorothea said and steal the show. Nobody had ever seen him pole dance anyway, so it was bound to work.

Sylvain walked over to Claude who was finishing up the mix. “Man Claude, why are you even going into law? Mixology is clearly your thing.” Sylvain laughed, taking the drink. He took a sip and scrunched his face up, trying to down it. “God _damn!_ Maybe fucking not, what the hell is this?! I mean it tastes good, but my fucking throat is on fire…” He coughed a bit, making Claude cross his arms in triumph.

“Sazerac baby. I love this stuff.” He kissed his half-empty glass, taking another sip. “ _Mm_ , yeah, this is one of my best. Keep drinking it and you’ll find yourself wanting more~” He winked. Sylvain tried again, shuddering as the alcohol lit his throat. He had to admit, Claude made good drinks, but some of them were way too strong.

“Sylvain, stop being a pussy! Don’t you want to take over your dad’s brewery one day?!” Hilda whined. Sylvain glared at her, sticking his tongue out. He was about to argue back when he saw Claude widen his eyes, his gaze clearly going past him. The brunette whistled with a smirk, laughing loudly.

“Oh shit! Felix is getting all the attention over there!” He laughed again, still watching. Sylvain wished he hadn’t turned his head, because his eyes turned to the same quarter-sized bulges like the rest of the room.

Felix had gotten on the pole, climbing up and sliding down with crossed legs. He rolled his hips against the pole and then wrapped an arm and a leg around it, spinning with grace. He held himself upside down, making a split and bringing his legs up again for another routine. Hilda screamed as loud as she could with encouragement, and he could see Dorothea cheering him on too.

The routine continued, with Felix pulling himself up with his legs and then his arms almost like a spider. And Felix’s expression… it was almost like he was intimate with the pole. Creased brows and sweat. Flushed face. Sylvain blushed, watching his friend dominate the pole, ending it with sliding down the metal, his legs spread in one of the most seductive ways.

Sylvain snapped out of it when Claude slammed the table, fanning his shirt. “Whew! It’s hot in here, isn’t it? I might just take off my clothes and join in!” He joked, smirking at the other. Sylvain didn’t know what the hell was going on, but he needed to forget he saw that.

“Give me another one of those drinks.”

* * *

The party went on, and Felix couldn’t believe how many people came up to him, wanting to talk about his dance. “F-Felix! I had no idea you did that kind of stuff!” Ingrid said, her face blushing.

“It wasn’t anything special.” Felix crossed his arms.

“You looked like you were getting fucked. Literally. Like, you looked like you were gonna cum on that thing.” Hilda came up and giggled, making Ingrid’s face flush even more.

“Hilda! That’s not nice!”

“You know what’s not nice?” Hilda said, “The fact that Felix here has had blue balls for years. Look at that face! That face deserves to be getting the nasty from a guy, not a pole!” Felix flushed, waving them off.

“I’m gonna get some water.” Felix grunted.

The man walked over to the bar where Claude and Sylvain were still talking. Sylvain wouldn’t make eye contact with him for some reason, and Claude seemed like he was making eye contact for the both of them. “Wow Felix, now _that_ was a show. You looked like you were gonna-”

“Yeah yeah, I fucking know. I looked like I was gonna cum on the thing. Whatever, shut up.” Felix said. Sylvain choked on his drink and started coughing violently while Claude laughed his ass off.

“I was going to say that you looked like you were going to fall in love with the pole instead of a person, but shit, that works!” He chuckled. Felix blushed while Sylvain was still dying, beating his chest. The redhead looked at the man behind the bar, who had the same fucking sly smirk on his face. How could he talk about him like that and feel absolutely comfortable?! Then again, it was Claude. Ever since Byleth left, he got confident and picked up guys and girls left and right. He wanted to tell him that Byleth finally knew when she was coming back, just to wipe that stupid smile off of his face. But before he could, the brunette spoke up again.

“Right Sylvain?” He asked. Felix was giving him a look that seemed like it was both a death glare and a shocked face. Sylvain squinted his eyes. He was drunk, and he couldn’t focus like he should have been able to.

“…What?” He asked.

“I said, Felix looks fuckable, doesn’t he?”

“Don’t fucking repeat it you dunce!” Felix tried to hit the man, but he was too far away being separated by the counter. Claude’s laughter and Felix’s berating didn’t even register in his mind. What the hell was that question? He looked at Felix, who was wearing simple jean and a t-shirt. His skin was still slightly red from the activity, and just a bit of sweat had formed on his skin.

Claude watched the gears turn in Sylvain’s head and grinned. He was right again. Sylvain blinked and shook his head. “I’m not gay.” He simply said, downing another drink. Felix stopped, watching the other drink, the redhead not shuddering from the drink anymore. That was pretty harsh; there were plenty of ways he could have said that.

“Hmph.” Claude snorted, crossing his arms. It was a little mean to do on his birthday, but he was going to prove a point. “Watch my stuff,” He said to Felix, going onto the dance floor. Hilda saw him and waved him down.

“Ooo! Are you gonna dance?” Hilda asked excitedly.

“Something like that.” Claude grinned while Hilda pulled out her phone.

Sylvain sat with Felix, finishing his glass and groaning as he wiped his lips. Claude was right about one thing; the more you drank, the less burn you felt. It wasn’t a problem for him because at least he could taste the spices and fruit instead of just alcohol. “Man, Claude can be a bitch sometimes. How the hell can he call you fuckable?” He scoffed, looking at the other.

Felix bit his lip, swirling another drink in his hand. He was glad he drank less, because his real feelings would come out if he didn’t have any say over his thoughts. “What, you don’t think I am? Not even for the other guys in here?” He laughed softly.

Sylvain frowned, shaking his head. “H… hell no,” he slurred, “You’re… cannot touch.” He finished. Felix could tell that Sylvain was dead drunk. The older man couldn’t even come up with correct sentences. “…’N Claude, he’s trying, pushing buttons. A-and he doesn’t know, know, Byleth’s coming back. C… can’t wait… rub it in his face…” He laughed.

Felix pointed at him, shaking his head. “Hey, don’t you dare tell him Byleth’s coming back soon. We all agreed that it would be a surprise.” Sylvain scoffed again as if he didn’t care.

“Motherfucker… fucks people, and, and, doesn’t even k-know. How ‘bout I-I make a bitch f…feel bad.” He grumbled. Felix sighed, shaking his head. Sylvain looked over and saw Claude dancing… with his shirt off? What the hell?

Claude sang along to the music, tilting his hips tauntingly and teasing his waistline. He shed his pants, kicking them to the side and his underwear followed soon after. Screaming ensued (mostly from Hilda and Lorenz for _very_ different reasons), as well as blushing faces and shying eyes. He rolled his hips, almost acting as if someone were there in front of him, taking it from behind.

Sylvain snorted, grabbing a bottle of champagne that Claude left on the counter. “He wants to act like… bitch, he gets… t-to be a bitch.” Felix didn’t know what he meant until Sylvain shook the bottle of champagne as he stumbled over, laughing. He put the bottle to his pelvis and stroked the neck of the glass, popping the bottle and letting the fizz spray all over the brunette. Claude kept his motions going, rolling his hips sensually and rubbing his chest and abs as he looked up at the redhead with a smirk, almost challenging him. The screaming got louder as he shook out the last of the champagne, almost louder than the music.

“Oh my god _yes_ you guys! Fuck yes, oh my goooood!!!!” Hilda screamed laughing. Lorenz said nearly the same words, except it was ‘no’ and it was screams of horror. Dorothea covered her mouth in shock and Ashe and Ingrid looked on with interest. It was amazing how the room had very mixed reactions, especially one in particular.

Sylvain was laughing still yet until he felt a large slap against his head. He turned to look at Felix, whose face was beet red. “Come _on_ you idiot, the party’s fucking _over!_ ” He grabbed Sylvain by the arm quite harshly and dragged him from the dance floor, catching Claude out of the corner of his eye walking to Hilda’s phone and gesturing up and down his body. Sylvain whined in protest but Felix didn’t listen. The shorter male pulled out his phone and dialed up an Uber. They were going home, now.

Sylvain squinted his eyes at Felix as they got into the car, trying to get up from the seat and failing. Felix went to the other side and slammed the car door shut, looking in the rearview mirror of the driver. “I’ll pay you an extra tip for dealing with this shit head. Just get us home.” The Uber driver awkwardly looked at the two but complied, driving away from the venue.

“Th’fuck’s your problem?” Sylvain asked, leaning back into his seat. The silence in the car was somewhat calming, but it was also too much for him.

“The fuck is _your_ problem?! Why the hell would you do that with Claude?!”

“You… being… you kissed… him. Make’im look… s-stupid.”

“ _You_ looked stupid! And he kissed me- wait, why the hell does it matter?! You know _exactly_ what that kind of thing means! You’re… you’re not even-?!” Felix blushed. “Stop being a fucking idiot all the damn time! There wasn’t any reason to do that!” In all honesty, he wanted to be in Claude’s place. He wanted to be under that champagne bottle, getting alcohol poured all over his naked body. No, he wanted more. He wanted Sylvain to stroke his cock over him, and cover him in his-

“You even listening?!” Sylvain growled. Felix jumped and looked at the other, who immediately recoiled and held his head. “I fucking s-said I’m sorry. It… It w’s stupid of me.” He groaned. Sylvain held his head, feeling the worst headache ever. Seeing Felix livid like that definitely helped him to sober up some, and He did feel bad about what he did. He was just angry at… he didn’t know what.

Felix stared at him, and scoffed, looking out of the window. “…Idiot.” He mumbled. A few minutes passed before he handed him a small box with a bow on it. Sylvain raised a brow.

“Damn, e…even after’all that, y’gotta present for me?” Sylvain chuckled.

“You better take the fucking thing before I throw it out the window!”

“Alright alright! I’ll try m’best.” Sylvain chuckled. He took the box, removing the top off and finding two small strips of paper. His vision was still hazy, so even when he tried his best and squinted his eyes, he couldn’t find the words legible. “Aha, um, what’s it say?” He asked.

Felix crossed his arms. “It’s two tickets to go horseback riding. I know how much you like horses, so I figured it would be a good present for you. So, yeah. Happy birthday, you half-wit.” He turned his face to Sylvain, who had a shocked look on his face.

Sylvain snorted, putting the ticket in the box as gently as he could. “W…wow. Even after’all that, y’still get me something like this. Goddamn… t-thank you man.” Sylvain slumped over, trying his best to give the other a hug. “Y’you’re th’best friend… guy… a guy could ever have. Seri’sly.”

The younger male turned his head, trying not to blush. He hated when Sylvain did stuff like this. Hugging up on him, praising him, but then calling him things like ‘best friend.’ It only confused him. “W-whatever! Dude, just get off me! Get off!”

The rest of the car ride was filled with whining and yelling, but at least they were on good terms now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will be in present time from now on! 
> 
> On another note, I love that Joe Zieja likes mixing drinks. I was making this before I found out, but I was so happy when I did find out LOL. It's perfect. Hope you guys are enjoying so far!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain learns a little more about Felix's tastes

Felix happily watched his friend Claude freak out as Byleth came in the lecture hall and sit down several rows in front of them. They had managed to keep that she was coming a secret, even after she was there for a week. Claude was currently stunned, looking at her like a deer in the headlights. “You knew?! You all fucking knew and no one told me?!”

“Hey big guy, calm down, we wanted to surprise you!” Sylvain grinned with a thumbs up. Sylvain found it hilarious that Claude was busy adding to his body count last night, totally unaware that his first love had come back. At first, no one really knew when Byleth was coming back. But she finished her overseas study and told Dorothea when she was arriving. Dorothea, the genius that she was, told them not to tell Claude, because they all knew that Claude would be obsessed over her arrival. Sylvain just found it extra funny because he knew that if Claude knew about Byleth’s arrival, he would have dropped his antics then and there.

Claude shoved Sylvain’s thumb back into his hand. “No. No thumbs up. How long did you guys know she was coming back?!”

Felix scoffed, crossing his arms. “She texted us about a month ago that she was coming back over here. We met up about a week ago to say hi, since she had to take the rest of it to move in.”

“SHE’S BEEN HERE FOR A WEEK?!” Felix nearly laughed at Claude becoming undone right there. Maybe they shouldn’t have been laughing at their friend having a crisis in the middle of a lecture hall, but this was the best revenge for all of the things that the brunette pulled on them.

Soon the lecture was over, and everyone saw Claude practically rushing over to the woman. “Damn, he’s like a puppy isn’t he? His little owner left him for a while, and now that she’s back, he’s all over her.” Sylvian laughed, nudging Felix. The redhead had to admit, he was glad that Byleth was back. Every now and then, it stuck with him that Claude had kissed Felix, or he called him ‘fuckable.’ He amounted it to not wanting to see his best friend being taken advantage of, because he knew that Claude had no real interest in him anyway. Yeah, that made him feel better.

The few said their ‘heys’ and ‘hellos,’ catching up for a bit. Sylvain was the one who insisted on Claude and Byleth being alone, which to his relief worked. Claude took that in a heartbeat. “Since when did you set people up on dates?” Felix grinned as they walked after saying bye to the rest of the group.

“Oh, I dunno, I just want to see Claude and Byleth happy.” Felix raised a brow at him. Since when did he care about what Claude and Byleth did? He shrugged it off though and nodded, walking further up.

* * *

Felix, Sylvain, Claude, Dorothea and Byleth all sat at a table, happily talking and eating breakfast. Dorothea was complaining about her workload, and Byleth was trying to cheer her up by telling her about the Opera House. “Yeah,” Claude nodded, “I can make us some drinks to celebrate, too.”

Felix thought about Sylvain’s 25th birthday party and quickly shook his head. “Nobody needs any or your _rat poison_ , Claude. We’ll be too intoxicated to realize she even made in there.” Claude pouted, sighing.

“Hey, my stuff isn’t _that_ strong. I like a good buzz is all.” Claude chuckled. The bantering went back and forth before they finally settled down, talking about Byleth’s interests. Sylvain already knew it was a lie when Byleth said she didn’t have any. Or maybe she didn’t realize that she liked Claude… he didn’t know.

Somehow they all got on the subject of sugar daddies, and Dorothea was denying that she wanted one. Felix was laughing though, because from her description, it kind of did sound like she wanted a sugar daddy.

“I would love to _be_ a sugar daddy. Just, you know, without the thousands of dollars in payment.” Sylvain added, eating his food. Felix squinted his eyes at him. Was he serious?

“Aren’t you already are?” Felix spat. “All you do is sleep around with all those women. I think you already qualify.” His words came off as if he were mad. Felix didn’t mean to sound like it, but it just kind of came out. And Claude caught it, because he saw that familiar glint of mischief in his eye.

“Ah, Felix. Isn’t there _another_ reason why you don’t want Sylvain being a sugar daddy? Maybe ’cause you-”

“Shut the _fuck_ up, Claude!” He wasn’t angry, but he still sent a punch to the brunette. There was no way in hell he was letting that get out. They were having a decent breakfast, and it was too early to deal with that shit anyway.

“Oh fuck yeah,” he sucked in a breath, “do that again baby.” He made an exaggerated moan and both Sylvain and Felix flushed. Sylvain watched as Felix chided the brunette. He remembered what happened; they were at a party and Felix had gotten extremely drunk. Sylvain happened to be dancing with another girl when he bumped into Felix and he said those exact words. He figured the Felix was imagining another guy bumping into him, but he still couldn’t help but feel weird that it came out of his friend’s mouth. And now Felix was fuming, because he didn’t want to be reminded of that event.

After a bit of chiding, suddenly, Byleth frantically stood up, claiming she had to go the bathroom. Sylvain eyed Claude, and Claude shrugged. “Hey, my food isn’t _that_ bad.”

Felix laughed, shaking his head. “I agree. Your food is pretty good. Maybe she held a shit in for too long.” He saw Claude look up as if he were thinking, watching the man hum.

“Mm. Maybe. Anyway, back to you, Felix. Dorothea obviously wants a sugar daddy-”

“I do _not._ ”

“-but what about you? Any interests Felix? Anybody you want to lift up those supple thighs and-”

“Dude!” Felix flushed, banging on the table. Claude laughed while Sylvain sat there, waiting. What _was_ Felix into? As many years they were friends, he had no idea what Felix’s type was. He… he kinda wanted to know more.

Felix glanced at Sylvain to see he was staring. Just fucking great. Everybody’s attention was on him. He cleared his throat, messing with the bit of food left on his plate. “W…Well. I like men.” He said.

“Yeah, great, that takes it down to about half the population.” Claude mocked. “But what else? C’mooonnn, I know you’re hiding some juicy secrets~” The brunette waggled his eyebrows.

The dark-haired male crossed his arms and bit his lip. He could _still_ feel Sylvain looking at him. So was Dorothea and Claude, but Sylvain felt different. “Men… and… tall guys.”

Claude rolled his eyes. So he would have to pry. “Alright, tall guys. Poor me, do I count?”

Sylvain eyed Claude. The brunette was starting to get on his nerves. First it was whatever that kiss was at a bar a few years back, and then it was the comments at his birthday party. He thought back to when they were all at Claude’s party years ag, when Felix said that Claude was better at him in Mortal Kombat. Was Claude better than him in other areas too? The redhead blinked the thoughts out of his mind. There was no reason to be jealous. Claude had always been playful like that, and plus, he liked Byleth. Still, he didn’t like Claude asking about those kind of things. Sylvain was about to retort before Felix interrupted. Damn. “We’re the same height, so no.” Claude held his chest, laughing while Sylvain had backed down.

“Ah shit, what a shame. I’ll have you know my dick makes up for that 6’4” standard.” Sylvain wanted to scrunch up his face. Who the fuck cared how big Claude’s dick was? At least his friend rejected him. “But, actually, you don’t care for guys who are 6’4”, do you? No… you like guys around 6’1”. And who can flirt.”

“Claude, I swear to god, I will rip your neck out right now.”

“Oh, maybe someone who likes a good fuck every now and then. I’m sure you want them to fence right? And maybe have a few freckles here and there.”

“Claude, you’re pushing your limits. You wanna eat my fist for breakfast instead?”

“And I know most of all, for a sugar daddy, you want nice, bright red-”

Felix lunged over the table as Claude laughed, and Sylvain quickly grabbed the younger male, keeping him from reaching the other. “Claude, you motherfucker, I will _personally_ cut your tongue out!!” That threat sounded a little real.

Claude held his hands out, raising a brow. “Oh? That so? I won’t be able to find out anymore secrets then. You don’t want to hurt my feelings, do you?” he mocked a pout. Felix was fuming, sitting back down thanks to Sylvain pulling him away.

Sylvain chuckled. Even though Claude could be obnoxious sometimes, he didn’t need to die for it. The redhead stared at Felix’s flushed face. Thinking about it more, Claude was onto something. Felix had someone he liked. And for some reason, that made him feel so disappointed. “Woah, wait, Felix… do you actually like someone? Claude was being pretty specific…” He trailed off.

Felix gave him the most confused look he’d ever given in his life. How could Sylvain _not_ see that he liked him after Claude’s description? He had only went after the man’s neck because he thought that he was outed. Claude nearly spat out his drink laughing. Dorothea only held her face in her hand, no knowing what to think.

“Alright dude, keep playing that game.” Claude grinned, finishing his plate. Sylvain furrowed his brow at him. What game?

“Ignore Claude. He’s being a dumbass. But yeah, I do like someone. Not that I’ll tell you.” He snorted. Well now Sylvain had to know! He couldn’t just come out and say he liked someone and _not_ tell him! Before he had the chance to ask, Byleth came back, rubbing her stomach. Everyone could see Claude give her those eyes. That intimidating I’m-looking-right-through-you stare.

“Phew! Sorry about that guys. I feel much better. What were we talking about again?”

Claude smiled, leaning his head on his hand. “Sugar daddies.”

* * *

Soon they all finished and were arguing about what movie to watch. “Action. Come on. Those always have you at the edge of your seat.” Felix grinned.

Dorothea whined, shaking her head. “Felix, I am so _tired_ of action movies!”

“Yeah man, action is getting old.” He laughed. Felix crossed his arms. “But hey, I have an awesome porno we could watch- ow! You know, one day you’ll kill me with all that abuse Felix.” He faked a cry.

“Shut up, I didn’t even hit you that hard. Anyway, then what do we watch then? I’m not going to watch a sappy romance movie with you all.” Felix huffed. Everyone sighed, and Byleth spoke up.

“How about horror? There’s action, but also other things to it, that way we can find a happy middle,” She smiled. Claude slung his arm around her, cheesing hard.

“Smart girl, as always! Alright, is horror good?” Everyone nodded, and soon that was the plan. Byleth and Claude were staying back to clean and get the dorm ready, Dorothea was going to get the movie, and Sylvain and Felix were going to get snacks.

Sylvain and Felix made it to the small convenience store next to the dorms. Felix was going to the aisle with dry snacks, but he noticed Sylvain was already at the counter, leaning on it with one arm and legs crossed. “Hey baby,” he cooed, “It’s pretty _convenient_ that we met here. Any price for that sweet heart of yours?” He asked, making the girl laugh with excitement.

Felix huffed and walked on, picking up the snack. Looks like he would have to get everything alone. Again. He went over to the chips grabbing what everyone liked, as well as their favorite brand of popcorn. He looked and the drinks. Soda would probably be good too, wouldn’t it? He walked over to the candy aisle. He was about to grab Sylvain’s favorite, but stopped, looking at the redhead woo the cashier. He bit his lip, sighing. He grabbed the bag of candies anyway. Maybe being a nice friend would pay off.

He walked up, putting the items on the counter. “Oh yeah pretty girl, my place is comfortable. You wouldn’t mind stopping by? Your face looks amazing now, but I’d think it look better all messed up-”

“Ahem.” Felix cleared his throat. Sylvain and the cashier looked at him, and the cashier quickly picked up the items. The shorter man silently went through his wallet, taking out the money to pay.

“You want me to get it man? You shouldn’t pay by yourse-”

“I got it. You have… other things to attend to.” He paid the cashier, who looked at him with wary eyes.

Sylvain grinned, humming proudly. “Ah, you’re right.” He turned to the cashier who immediately forgot about Felix once Sylvain looked at her. “So, what do you say? You? Me? My place tonight?” The girl nodded excitedly, jotting down his number.

They soon left the store, Sylvain feeling relaxed. “I don’t understand why you mess with all of those… bimbos. Didn’t you tell me that you didn’t like how all of those girls want to date you for your fortune and shit?”

Sylvain laughed, patting him on the back. “Yeah, I do. But they make a great fuck. And plus, I’ve told you why plenty of times before. They don’t get to be a gold digger _and_ marry me.” He gave a ‘hmph,’ looking at Felix. “I also like the reputation of a playboy. Gives me more charisma.” He grinned.

Felix furrowed his brows. Sometimes this man was insufferable. “Right. Hm, maybe I should do the same.” Sylvain whipped his head over to Felix, looking confused.

“Why would you want that?” He laughed a bit quickly.

“Why not? I have things I like too, you know.” He started up at the redhead, who looked at him with an unreadable expression.

Felix… had desires? It made sense, given that he was twenty-three now. But it still made him uneasy. He shouldn’t whore himself around to other men. “I don’t know Felix, you’re kinda… innocent. Don’t look at me like that! Okay, maybe not _innocent_ , but you’re, I don’t know, untouched I guess. You know, you haven’t really fucked anybody, you don’t watch porn, the only thing that happened was the shit Claude pulled.”

“Do you really think I don’t watch porn?” Felix raised a brow. Sylvain sweat-dropped. Well, he at least played into the idea that Felix didn’t watch porn.

“You… you do? What kind?” He asked. He didn’t know why he asked, it just slipped out. He wanted to take it back, but Felix was already answering.

“Gay porn.”

“O… oh. Yeah. Right. Duh.” He walked on, the only sound between them being the ruffles from the plastic bags. “…What kind of gay porn?” Felix stopped, giving him an incredulous look. Fucking really?

“Dude, why the hell are you asking?”

“Come on man! I talk about this with plenty of my guy friends, I can’t ask you?” Sylvain exclaimed. That was probably one of the best saves he’s had in years. He really did talk about porn sometimes with other guys. Granted, it was about which girl’s pussy looked better, how much they loved seeing their tits jiggle, but he did talk about it.

Felix flushed, feeling like a bit of an idiot. What Sylvain said was the truth. “Fine! Fine. Whatever, you’re right I guess.” He crossed his arms. “I like to watch what I like.” Sylvain laughed, shaking his head.

“Dude, unfair! You can’t just tell me that! C’mon, give me explicit details. Give me the juicy stuff.” And for a moment, Sylvain had returned to normal. He felt like he was talking to ‘one of the guys.’ He felt like he was talking with Dimitri or Claude, and had expected an answer similar to what they gave. He learned quickly that it wasn’t the truth.

Felix snorted. He would get him to back off. “So you really want me to tell you how much I like seeing guys getting fucked up the ass? Want me to describe watching people go at it ass-up-face-down, dicks flying everywhere and moaning as loud as those pornstars you like to go on and on about?”

He looked at Sylvain, who was just about speechless. He used those kind of words all the time. But hearing it come from Felix… Sylvain struggled to come up with words. “I… um…”

Felix nearly felt bad at how much he had thrown the other off. “Forget it! That was stupid of me. Sorry, you don’t want to hear that mess. Here, I’ll clear you mind. Tits, ass, pussy, clit-”

“No! I mean, yeah, sure, I didn’t realize you’d be talking about that for some stupid reason. But! But don’t feel like you _can’t_ talk about it with me! I’m uh, you know, here.” He laughed, shaking off his previous feelings. Felix couldn’t understand him. One second he went from not wanting anything to do with gay shit, and then the next he was all about it. Felix rolled his eyes.

“Come on idiot, let’s hurry back. They’re probably wondering where the hell we are.” Felix mumbled, turning his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Huh? What? It's not Sunday or Wednesday? What's going on? 
> 
> Because of quarantine, I've decided to change my upload dates! I'll be updating this fic and the other one 3 times a week instead of two. School is over, quarantine is here, and I'm about 10 chapters ahead because I have nothing else to do LMAO. Today will be the only abnormal upload, because I want it to stay on track with the other one. So I will still be uploading tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain is a cockblock

Felix felt ashamed of what he was about to do, standing out in the hallway. It was a few days after Sylvain had gotten that cashier’s number, and he had invited the girl over again. After the time the Felix heard the other during sex, he couldn’t stop thinking about it, especially when Sylvain invited girls over. Sylvain and the girl had already started; it sounded like he was going down on her. The woman moaned out while Sylvain chuckled, his voice somewhat muffled.

“Like that baby? You like it when I suck here?” He asked. Felix bit his lip and already felt himself getting hard. He nodded silently, taking out his cock and imagining Sylvain was there instead of his own hand. “Mm, let me hear those moans, baby. Show me how much you like it.” The girl moaned out more, and Felix imagined himself making those same sounds, egging the redhead on.

He heard shuffling, and then Sylvain speaking again. “Want my cock? Huh? So naughty… you can’t go without it can you?” Sylvain chuckled. Felix stroked his cock faster, biting his lip and nodding so that he wouldn’t accidentally say anything. _God I want it, I want it so badly…_ He pleaded in his mind.

He heard the girl give a long moan as well as Sylvain, and he figured that Sylvain had pushed in. Felix sunk to the floor and spat on his fingers, bringing them down to his hole and shoving them in. He always masturbated like this to porn, but doing this with Sylvain’s voice was something else. “Ohh, _ohhh fuck yeah…_ ” Felix blushed at the filthy moan Sylvain made, pushing his fingers in as deep as he could. He imagined Sylvain push inside of him and rolled his eyes back, sinking further onto the cold floor.

“Be good baby. Take all of this fucking cock.” He could hear the smile in his voice. Felix spread his legs wider, trying to push his fingers in deeper. He knew that Sylvain was probably much bigger than that, but he tried to do what he could. The slapping sounds were so dirty and filthy and Felix loved it. He could tell that Sylvain was pounding the other into the mattress. He fucked his fingers and stroked himself, panting quietly while he listened to the other.

“Oh, ngh-! Goddamn, just like that, roll your hips just like that… hah… ah..!” Sylvain grunted, and Felix followed. He rolled his hips up and as if on cue, Sylvain’s moaning got more intense. Felix melted as he felt himself getting close already. The bed was hitting the wall, and Felix wished he was the one getting destroyed like that.

Sylvain groaned, and Felix could hear the other slamming his hips. “Oh yeah baby, _fuck!_ Uhn, _hahhhah…_ give to me, cum for me baby. We have all fucking night. I’m going to - oh _god_ \- gonna mess you up..!” Felix felt himself cum, arching his back and making a silent scream. He bucked his hips as he came on his shirt, his fingers still inside of his ass. He relaxed after a few moments, the bed still ramming against the wall. He couldn’t believe he came so quickly.

He sat there in the same position, listening to Sylvain groan and grunt, biting his lip as he pictured Sylvain fucking him even after he came, making him squirm and writhe from the sensitivity. Breaking him.

Soon he heard Sylvain cum, and that alone could have given him an insta-boner had he not already come when he did. He listened to Sylvain’s panting, and thought about how it would look as Sylvain slowly pulled out of his abused hole. Felix shuddered in delight. He heard shuffling and quickly took his hands off of himself, scrambling back to his room. He didn’t want to risk being seen like that.

He heard muffled talking as he changed his underwear. That idiot was probably talking about seeing her again and other bullshit. Felix sighed, knowing he couldn’t talk that much trash about his friend. Not after he just did that. His mouth was dry and he looked toward where Sylvain was. Maybe he would be able to get some water and not see him.

He decided to take the risk, sneaking to the main room and walking to the part where the kitchen was. He quietly went to the case of water that they had, trying his best to quietly get the bottle out of the plastic.

“Hey man, you’re still up?” Felix jumped and turned around with the water, staring at his friend with wide eyes. He was shirtless, his hair was disheveled, his face and neck were pink, and there was sweat running from his neck to his stomach, down to his- “Oh, my bad. You know I can this like this with a good workout.” Sylvain winked.

_Don’t you dare wink at me. Don’t fucking do that to me._ Felix cleared his throat, nodding. “Yeah. I guess so.” He opened his water and sipped it, moving back so Sylvain could get to the case as well.

Sylvain leaned on the counter, nearly downing his. “Mm, phew, that’s better. Hey Felix, what’ve you been doing? You look pretty out of it too,” He joked. Felix jumped but then realized, yeah, Sylvain is an idiot. What he just did was the last thing he would guess.

“I… just took a shower. Don’t you have a girl to get back to or something?” Felix sneered. Sylvain lolled his head from side to side, shrugging.

“Yeah, right you are buddy. I’ll see you around, then.” He gave a mock salute. Felix swore a part of Sylvain did this on purpose. Got himself sexy and shit just to mess with him. He sighed, watching Sylvain walk back to his room. Felix frowned, throwing his bottle away. He couldn’t keep doing this. He was going to get someone that he could hook up with. He had things that needed to be satisfied too, and he wasn’t going to wait anymore.

* * *

“Yo, Felix, where you going? You look…”

“Good? Yeah, I know.” Felix looked at Sylvain, who was staring. He had fitted stretch jeans on so that he could cross his legs and show off his ass at the same time. He put on a simple white shirt and a black leather jacket, with a small bracelet and black shoes to complete to look. A decent change from his regular hoodie. “I’m going to a bar this evening,” he said, checking the time on his phone. “Happy hour is starting and I want to get discounts on the drinks.”

“And… you’re going alone?” Sylvain asked. There was a reason why Felix was going alone. It had to be because he was looking for a date. Or maybe worse, a hookup. He didn’t want to let his friend get hurt. “Let me come!” Felix shot him a look.

“Why the hell do you want to come?” Felix asked.

“Just, you know,” Sylvain scratched his head. “I want to see if I can find any girls there!”

“It’s a gay bar.”

Sylvain’s smile faltered. Damn. He couldn’t use that as an excuse? Really? “I’m sure some people have girls tagging along with them. Plus, I want to support you.”

“Oh, yeah, sure, just like how you supported me when Claude kissed me.” Felix mocked.

The redhead held up a finger, sucking in a breath. “Come on, I did that because I knew Claude didn’t actually like you. And I was right, wasn’t I? The moment Byleth came back, he forgot about everyone else he fucked. I didn’t want you on that list.” Which was partly true. He didn’t want to see Felix get hurt by Claude. Or anyone, for that matter. Felix crossed his arms, growling.

“Hurry the fuck up. Happy hour ends at nine, and it’s six now. I want time to enjoy myself.” Sylvain fist pumped and ran to his room, getting on his best clothes. Jeans, dark brown shoes, and a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He walked back out, seeing Felix lift a brow. “Huh. What’s up with the decent get up?”

Sylvain put his arm around Felix’s shoulder. “Can’t let my friend outshine me!” He laughed. They soon made it to the bar, and once they walked in, Sylvain saw that it truly was a gay bar. There were a few women like he thought there would be, but it was all men for the most part. Some on each other, some not. He decided to keep his eyes on Felix, who was smiling a bit… seductively? At who?

He looked up to where they were walking; to the bar. Felix sat down and then Sylvain, who was looking in the direction of Felix’s eyes.

“Ah, Felix.” The bartender came up, a sinister voice coming from the other. Maybe not sinister, but it sure as hell sounded like it to Sylvain. “You didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend. Out to break my heart, are you?”

“He’s not my boyfriend, stupid,” Felix chuckled, “He’s just tagging along.” Felix looked at Sylvain, who was still piecing things together. “Oh, that’s right. Sylvain, meet Hubert.”

Sylvain looked at the other, who was lean in muscle and maybe just a bit taller than him. “Sylvain. I’m a friend of his.” The guy, Hubert, had the same piercing green eyes as Claude. No, Claude’s eyes had mischief. Hubert’s eyes had something much darker.

The raven smiled, shaking Sylvain’s hand. “I see. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I am a friend of Felix as well.” He chuckled. Felix made a face and Hubert only smiled. Sylvain was trying to turn the gears in his head. When the hell did _this_ happen? Felix looked like he’s known him for a while. Hubert slid the two a menu and walked off to serve more customers.

“Dude, I thought we told each other everything. What is this?” Sylvain asked. Felix still had his eyes on the menu.   
“He’s a friend of mine. I met him when I came here a few weeks ago.”

“And you didn’t tell me?”

“Do I need to tell you everything, Sylvain?” Felix looked up at him. “I didn’t tell you about how I watched porn, and this isn’t any different.” He snorted. “I’m sure your shit that you do that I don’t know about too.” Sylvain’s mouth gaped. But while he didn’t like this, Felix had a point. His eyes turned back to the menu, sighing in defeat.

Soon Hubert came back over, setting two glasses down. “Have you two chosen already?” He asked.

“Ah, I think I’m going to pass on drinking. I drove here and, you know, safe driving and everything.” He chuckled. Actually, he planned to only have one drink, but he didn’t want to take any chance on his mind playing tricks on him. He had to see where this was going.

“Really? Alright, you’re missing out. Hubert makes some amazing drinks.” Felix chuckled, turning to the tall man. “I’ll have a leg spreader.” Sylvain tried his best not to widen his eyes. But he had never heard Felix use his voice like _that._ There was so much seduction behind it that he was surprised nobody dropped dead right then and there.

Hubert raised his eyebrows at him, his smile turning into something that could rival the devil. “Oh, the leg spreader, mm? Which one?” Felix crossed his legs, licking his teeth as he dared to look Hubert straight in the eyes.

“Is both an option?”

“Woah, woah, woah! Hold on man, really?” Sylvain’s face was full of shock. Even a fucking baby could tell what Felix meant by that. Felix was brought out of his mood, giving an annoyed look.

“Go over there or something. Didn’t you say you wanted to pick up girls or whatever? There are some over there.” He tried to shoo him away, but Sylvain denied. Hubert watched the exchange, chuckling.

“Leg Spreader coming up.” He simply said, moving to the bottles of alcohol to get the drink ready.

“Felix!” Sylvain whispered harshly.

“Fucking _what_ mom?!” Felix answered. Sylvain ignored the quip, eyeing back and from him to Hubert.

“You know what you’re doing. You don’t even like sweet things like that!”

“Didn’t I say I was coming to pick up people?” Felix sneered. “If you have a problem with it, then leave. I planned on being here by myself anyway.” Sylvain gawked and shook his head.

“Wha- I… no! No. Fine, I’ll stay quiet. But just… urgh!” He ran a hand through his hair while Felix rolled his eyes. Felix thought about all the times he had to sit through Sylvain flirting with other people.

_Have a taste of your own medicine, fucker._ Felix smiled as Hubert came back with the drink, setting it down with an unnecessary amount of grace. “Thanks Hubert.”

“Oh, it’s no problem at all, darling. I do hope it makes you feel just as the name states.”

“There’s something else making me feel like that, you know.” Felix smiled. Hubert licked his lips in excitement and Sylvain wanted to rearrange the guy’s face. How dare he look at his friend like that.

Hubert chuckled lowly, leaning on the counter. “Is that so?” He muttered. “I suppose we should get that taken care of, shouldn’t we? Will you finally let me?”

Sylvain looked from the side of his eye. _Finally? What the hell does finally mean?_

Felix took a sip of his drink, his face flushed. He had denied Hubert so many times in favor of Sylvain, but now, he felt like he could finally do what he wanted. “Only if you promise to mess me up-”

“Ohhhh owww! Oh fuck, ow, shit! My stomach, urgh…” Sylvain lurched over, causing the two to look over to him. Sylvain held his stomach, shaking his head. “God, I feel… so sick…! I think I need to go home,” he whined.

Felix looked at him in disbelief. Was this man really doing this? He watched Sylvain keep up the act and sighed. He pulled out the money for the drink as well as an old receipt and pen. He wrote on the paper quickly, handing it to Hubert. “Come on, you idiot.” He dragged the other away, sighing roughly.

Sylvain looked back at Hubert, who stared at him. He wanted to celebrate his little victory by sticking his tongue out, but he felt like turning away would be a better effect. Like walking away from an explosion.

Hubert looked down at the receipt and flipped it over.

_My friend is stupid. xxx-xxx-xxxxx. That’s my number. Call me if you want to have fun… I think we both can enjoy each other._

_-Felix F._

Hubert smiled and licked his lips. So Felix _was_ interested in him. He enjoyed the thought. Every time Felix came, he would reject, saying he had someone else he was interested in. He figured it was the redhead, Sylvain. But by the looks of this, it seemed as if Felix was finally wanting to explore his options. Wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am excited for the chapters here on out. Some great, great stuff happens both story-wise and, ya know-wise that I can't wait to get into. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos, see you tomorrow!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain makes a big mistake

Sylvain tapped his foot on the hightop chair, waiting for Claude to arrive. And soon he saw the brunette and waved him down. “Well damn, you must be really struggling if you’re asking _me_ for help!” Claude laughed as he sat down.

“Claude, come on man, I’m serious.” Sylvain frowned. Claude’s smile stayed, but he calmed down.

“Alright buddy, what’s up? Trouble with the ladies?”

“No, trouble with Felix.”

Claude’s eyes shot open and he moved back. “Wait, really?! Are you guys finally…?” He trailed off.

“Finally what?” Sylvain asked. Claude shut his mouth then snickered. Of course they weren’t dating. They weren’t even close. Felix won’t tell Sylvain how he feels and Sylvain probably isn’t ready to hear it.

“Nothing. I was mixing up stories from someone else. Go ahead.”

“Well…” Sylvain started, “I can’t stand how Felix is messing with other people. You know, he actually watches fucking _porn_ , he flirts with guys, He… you know…”

“Uh-huh. Normal behavior. Go on.” Claude chuckled.

“Can you be serious?!”

Claude honestly couldn’t be. There was so much to unpack here. Sylvain was freaking out about Felix ‘messing with other people,’ or in other words, exploring his sexuality. There was nothing wrong with that. And Sylvain didn’t mind people being gay. He actually supported them. It was so fucking obvious that Sylvain liked Felix, but he was pretty sure that thought never crossed Sylvain’s mind. “I don’t know man, what he’s doing is normal.”

“Would you be okay if your best friend was getting fucked by other people?” Sylvain exclaimed.

“You mean Hilda?”

Sylvain stopped, stammering a bit. Oh. Yeah. That was true. Claude snickered, shaking his head. “Hilda can do whatever the hell she wants. She’s her own person. And if she likes your dick, I say go for it!” He shrugged. “Buuuuut, I wouldn’t like it if Byleth was with someone else.” He smiled. “Because I like her. A lot.”

Sylvain frowned. “Well that’s different. I don’t fucking ‘like’ Felix or anything. Not like that. I just don’t want to see him... you know.” Claude snorted.

“You’d better be careful. You might end up pushing your dear friend away with that attitude. It’s pretty toxic to have people on the side here and there, but not want another person to. And I’m serious.” Sylvain swallowed. Claude’s eyes said it all. “Now then, I have to ask. Out of personal curiosity. You’ve never thought about fucking Felix?”

“What?!”

Claude grinned. “You heard what I said. You’ve never thought about pinning him down and making out with those small, soft lips? I’ll tell you, he had a strong body, but those lips feel like pillows. You’ve never thought about pinning him down, pushing his legs up and pushing into that hot, tight ass of h-”

“ _No._ I should have gone to Dimitri for this shit. This is stupid.” He jumped down from the chair, ignoring the lingering stare that Claude gave him. Claude watched him leave, sighing with a smile. He even sounded a little like Felix right there. They were rubbing off on each other. Claude knew that Sylvain would deny it. But something made Sylvain come to him for advice, and his words would get to him someday.

* * *

A day or two later, Felix, Sylvain, Lorenz and Claude were at the arcades. Claude and Lorenz were beating their asses in a zombie fighting game; they had lost by a landslide. “Whatever!” Felix crossed his arms. “I’m no good with guns. I like swords and hand-to-hand combat. Fight me fair and square in the ring!” He yelled.

“Woah there Felix! You’re gonna scare everybody in here away!” Sylvain sweat-dropped. Suddenly Claude pulled out his phone, turning away from them. They all gave puzzled looks, since Claude usually tried to stay off of his phone when he was with friends. Once he finished, Sylvain spoke up. “What was that for?” He asked.

“I have a date with Byleth.” He winked.

“Again? Didn’t you guys just go out yesterday?” Felix asked, starting up the game again. They were talking and playing, shooting monsters and trying to get to the next level until it was time for Claude to go. All was well until Lorenz had said something, and Felix was so focused on winning that he didn’t hear what led up to the next part. Felix and Sylvain saw the win screen come up, and when they looked at Claude, he and Lorenz weren’t even holding their guns anymore.

“Lorenz. You never say I’m attractive. I’m gonna ask again. What the _hell_ does that mean?” Lorenz backed up as Claude walked forward until the other man couldn’t take it anymore. He started speaking quickly, but they could understand one thing. ‘Byleth,’ ‘party,’ and ‘video’ were a part of what Lorenz said.

Sylvain whistled, nudging the other. “Oh man, that video from the party where you danced naked? Haha! Now that one was a riot. Shame on you Claude,” he grinned seeing that the other didn’t move. He felt like it was a small taste of revenge, although he knew Claude didn’t deserve it. He felt a pinch on his side and recoiled.

“Don’t forget what you fucking did, you loser.” Felix chastised him a bit more until Sylvain broke and apologized quickly, just wanting Felix to let go of the soft part of his stomach.

They all looked in silence before Sylvain broke it. He didn’t even finish his sentence though before Claude was yelling at Lorenz again, with Lorenz trying and failing at defending himself. After a while, it seemed like Claude was going to quit on the date until Lorenz spoke up, surprising everyone. And soon, Felix was pushing him out of the door, getting Claude to go and leave.

Felix acted as if he was dusting his hands off, grunting. “And that takes care of that.” He huffed. Sylvain hummed, patting Lorenz on the back.

“Wow,” he laughed, “I’m surprised that Lorenz is the voice of reason. Usually it’s Claude. Good job man.”

Lorenz held back a smile, acting as if he were superior. “Yes. Well. I _am_ amazing, aren’t I? Yes, yes, you can say it again. I, Lorenz Count Glou-”

“Hey Felix, I’m going to see if Hilda is free for tonight. So I’m not going to be back at the dorms for a while.” Lorenz gaped at the other. How dare he not let him finish?! “Keep the place cozy for me when I get back?” Sylvain winked.

“Okay.” Felix simply said. Okay. Okay? Felix would always comment on how disgusting he was or something. Not that had was mad about it, it was actually a relief seeing Felix be indifferent for once.

“…Alright! Thanks man.” He did a pair of finger guns and walked out, bringing out his phone to text Hilda.

Lorenz looked at Felix, holding out his arms as he walked off too. “Are you leaving as well?! Do I get a short amount of praise, only to be immediately defecated on?” Felix rolled his eyes.

“Yeah. Anyway, if anyone asks, I’m going out. Don’t look for me.” Lorenz furrowed his eyebrows at Felix’s words, watching him leave.

* * *

Sylvain grinned, texting Hilda’s number excitedly. Whenever he was bored and Felix didn’t want to hang out, he would text Hilda to see if she was available.

 **Sylvain:** hey babe~

 **Hilda:** Booty call? I’m with one of my girls, you know >:(

 **Sylvain:** cmon, please? i got free food

 **Hilda:** but i promised dorothea id hang out todaaayyyy

 **Hilda:** im not leaving this area

 **Sylvain:** pleaaase? ill make you food~ seasoned food~

 **Hilda:** …kay fine. but u owe me more than food

Sylvain did a small fist pump, shoving his phone into his pocket. Hilda was almost always up for a booty call. It was either she or a friend was sick or dying when she denied, which he had no problem with. He walked over to Hilda’s dorm, thinking to himself. He thought about how Felix just said ‘okay.’ That was the normal response, right? But Felix wasn’t normal. Felix was far from normal. He thought about the things he didn’t know about Felix. Were there more things? There were bound to be more things. He pulled out his phone again.

 **Sylvain:** actually, can we take a raincheck?

 **Hilda:** ARE YOU SERIOUS I JUST LEFT THE MALL

 **Sylvain:** whatever, ill buy you some clothes or shit, but something came up

 **Hilda:** u fucking owe me

Sylvain sent a thumbs up and turned around, walking to the dorm that he and Felix shared. Soon he reached the door and turned the key, walking inside. The lights were off so he knew Felix was gone. He decided to keep them off, so that if Felix came back, he would have time to bolt to his own room. Hopefully.

He opened the door to Felix’s room and turned on the light. He knew the room well, since they would come in to either wake each other up or yell at each other for something petty. The room looked pretty normal for the most part. There were mock-weapons on the wall, which made Sylvain laugh. He remembered when Felix was mad when the dorm said he couldn’t carry real ones. There was a small flat screen on the dresser, and books and magazines on the bed. He felt a little bad for snooping, so if Felix ever caught him, he’d just say he lost something in the room.

He started with the dresser. He peeked inside the first one. It was his clothes. The second one was the same, but just undergarments. The third one, when he opened it, he squinted his eyes. There was a blanket in there… it looked pretty new. But it had some lumps underneath. He felt at it and some went down easily, meaning whatever was under there was thin, and some didn’t go down at all, meaning that it was some type of mass. He took off the blanket and covered his mouth. There was a dildo, vibrator, butt plugs and other assortment of sex toys underneath. Lube. Condoms. Condoms? Felix was fucking people?

Sylvain swallowed, nervously putting the blanket back over the items. That’s right. Felix was an adult. He had his own ‘desires.’ Hell, most of the things in the drawer he liked to use on himself or other people. But it still… hit differently. He went over to the computer. Felix said that he watched porn, right? He looked over to the search history. He scrolled for a minute and found nothing. Understandable… most people would delete their search history. But Sylvain was smarter.

Any guy who liked porn would have their favorite videos bookmarked. He went through the assortment and sure enough, there it was. He bit his lip looking at the links. Edging, face fucking, doggy, and so many more tabs that Sylvain felt slightly embarrassed about seeing. He looked at the titles… some of them had a particular title in common. _Twink getting dominated by redhead. Ginger fucks and breeds twink. Redhead getting a sloppy blowjob by younger man._

So Felix liked older guys with red hair? Sylvain furrowed his brows. Not all guys, right? Claude had brown hair. Hubert had black. Some other people that Felix had flirted with had variations of colors, but not red. And even some of the links were not with gingers or redheads included. He had to give it to Felix though, he had good taste. Sylvain shook his head. He shouldn’t be complimenting his friend’s taste on that. He closed the tab and then the computer, and moved on to what he could find next.

It didn’t last long though, as he heard the main dorm door open outside of his room, and Sylvain whispered a curse. He jumped to the lights and turned them off, and heard their footsteps get closer. Felix would see him if he left. Sylvain let out a longer curse in his head and thought about where to hide. Bathroom? No, that was an awful choice. He could choose to go to the bathroom any time. Under the bed? It didn’t look like he could fit. He looked towards the closet. Both his and Felix’s closets were the same. It had slanted slits in the door so you could see from the inside out, but you couldn’t see from the outside in. He’s hid girls in his closet before to keep from looking like he was cheating, so he knew.

He leapt for the closet, closing the doors as best he could. A few seconds later, he heard a voice. Not Felix’s. “I could have sworn I heard something…” _Hubert?!_

“Don’t worry. Our AC is jacked, so it’s probably that.” And that was Felix. Thank god for their jacked-up AC. But why was Hubert there?!

“Unfortunate. We will need it for what we’re doing, won’t we?” Hubert said, making Felix back up towards the bad. Felix grinned, a sly one at that.

“Yeah,” He fell back onto the bed, grabbing onto Hubert’s tie. “We will. Now shut up, I’m ready to fuck.” He’s ready to _what?!_ Sylvain wanted to faint. He wished he could, but his adrenaline kept him up.

Hubert attacked Felix’s mouth, looking as if he was devouring the other. He could see Felix’s tongue move against Hubert’s, causing the taller man to growl. Maybe it wasn’t too late to cock block this. He could wave his hand up and say, ‘hey, yo, what’s up guys?’ And make them uncomfortable enough to leave. But before he could even think about how to approach that, he heard something he had never expected to hear in his life.

“Mmnh~” Felix let out a moan against Hubert’s lips, causing Sylvain to freeze in place. Oh god. Oh _god._ Sylvain paused for a moment. Disgusting. He didn’t want Hubert there. He wanted… he didn’t know what he wanted.

Hubert chuckled lowly and moved to his jaw and neck, causing Felix to moan out again. Sylvain widened his eyes at that… that _face._ Felix’s face was flushed, eyes half-lidded and slightly blown out with lust. The redhead swallowed thickly, watching as the younger man squirmed against the raven.

“Getting hard already? My my, you must have been holding it in for a while.” Felix groaned, shaking his head.

“You have no idea.” He chuckled. The laughter stopped though as Hubert bit at his neck again, and Felix reverted back to moaning. Hubert grinned as he slipped off Felix’s shirt, kissing down his chest and abs. _Don’t touch him._ Sylvain thought, but was struck with the fact that he couldn’t do anything when Felix let out a _filthy_ moan. Hubert was groping his crotch, and Sylvain bit his lip when he saw a growing bulge. “Stop teasing and get your fucking clothes off!” Felix mewled. _Mewled?!_ Felix never mewled. Ever. What the hell was this?!

When Hubert started taking off Felix’s pants, letting the dark blue hairs show from underneath, Sylvain quickly looked away and sat down in the closet. He knew exactly where this was going. He would be forced to listen but at least he wouldn’t be able to watch. Not that it helped.

Hearing Felix moan like that… it was like he was in the goddamn Twilight Zone. He held his burning face in his hand and he listened to the bed creak, the squelching sounds, and the fucking _moaning_. What was he, a chick?! His moans sounded severely different from his regular voice. It wasn’t like it was bad… not to say that it was good! Sylvain grabbed at his hair, wanting to fucking _leave._

He swallowed thickly as he heard Felix came. “Ahnnhh… ahh! Fuck, I- ohnnnhh….” Sylvain heard the shorter male finish, and soon after, the taller one too. They panted, and he could hear a bit of a leftover makeout session, which a wanted to gag too. He never wanted to hear that shit from Hubert again.

“Alright, we should probably clean up before my friend gets back. I’d rather not let him see me like this,” Felix chuckled. Sylvain scrunched his nose, wanting to yell at him. _Oh, the irony. The goddamn stupid ass fucking irony._ Sylvain thought.

“Ah, the one I met the other day? Yes, I suppose we should. He seems to have quite the temper for me.” Sylvain heard Felix grunt in response.

“I dunno why that motherfucker won’t let me do shit on my own. I let him have all the people he wants! Even though…” Hubert chuckled.

“Even though?” Sylvain heard Felix hesitate, but then steel himself.

“Nothing. I forgot what I was about to say. Come on, we have to hurry. He could come back any minute now, and I don’t want to have to deal with that.

“Of course.”

As soon as Sylvain heard the door to the bathroom close, he quickly got up, left the closet and closed the door back, then left the room and did the same thing. He ran to his room that was right across and kept from slamming the door, and then sat on the floor, his heart racing a mile a minute. What the fuck did he just hear. Why the fuck was Felix like that. Why the fuck was he with Hubert, of _all_ fucking people, good god, he’d rather him be with Claude than that vampire, what the fuck were those _moans,_ what the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck, what the _fuck-_

_._

_._

_._

Sylvain proceeded to have a crisis for the next hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the turning point of this fic LOL. I love a good accidental peep show.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of emotions slip out, ooo angst

“So. Um. Tell me why the dork and his liege are here?” Claude whispered to Sylvain, eyeing Dimitri and Dedue who were still ordering at the counter. Sylvain rolled his eyes.

“Because I haven’t seen them in years and they were friends of mine now can we stay on topic?!” Sylvain said quickly. He was _still_ shaken from last night. He had a moment of peace when they were all teasing Byleth and Claude for making out, but afterwards, all he could compare it to was seeing Hubert and Felix… he shut his eyes. And then opened them again. He didn’t want to shut his eyes anymore, because each time he closed them he saw _that shit._

Claude raised his brows. “Goddamn, whatever you saw had you spooked, huh?”

“Spooked? Are we discussing nightmares?” Dimitri asked, setting down his plate. Dedue did the same.

“Yeah, Sylvain’s worst nightmare apparently. Go on.” Claude said, sipping his drink. Sylvain was the type to exaggerate over things sometimes. Whether it was trying to woo a woman, playing games, or acting heartbroken, Sylvain would always-

“I saw Felix fuck!” Claude choked on his drink, his eyes watering instantly. He gasped for air and beat his chest, coughing into his arm. Sylvain nodded, looking at him. “Yeah, I know right?! If I had a drink last night, the same exact thing would have happened.” While Claude was trying to get himself together, Dimitri spoke up.

“Felix? Isn’t he gay?” Dimitri asked.

“Gay people have sex, Dimitri.” Dedue nodded. Dimitri furrowed his brows at Dedue.

“I am well aware.” The blonde rolled his eye. “I mean that, at least last time I saw him, he was afraid of telling people. He told me, Sylvain, Dorothea, Ingrid… and that was it, I believe.”

“Well, he’s open about it now to everyone. But I saw him…” Sylvain rubbed at his temples. Claude had recovered, and he was able to speak up.

“Hold on, did you actually see anything go in?” He asked.

“No, I heard it.”

“Then you don’t know if they fucked.” Claude shrugged.

“No!” Sylvain shook his head. “I saw him… making out with this guy. They were on the bed, and then they started stripping, and that’s when I stopped looking. I could only hear. But I definitely know they… you know. The fucking _sounds_ -”

“Wait,” Dimitri stopped him, “How do you know what they did specifically? What do you mean ‘looking?’” Claude, for once, admired Dimitri’s skepticism. He wanted to know too.

Sylvain gave a nervous laugh. “Well, I know he hides things from me, sooo I was naturally curious and, you know, went into his room for some digging.”

Claude widened his eyes. “You _what?!”_ He laughed, shaking his head. “And let me guess, like a movie, they came in while you were still in there, and did the nasty. That is _hilarious,_ ha! Serves you right for snooping.”

“Do you not snoop, Claude?” Dedue asked. Claude shook his head and winked.

“My bad. That what Sylvain gets for snooping and not being careful~” He cooed.

“Can you guys take this seriously?! Felix fucked someone!” Everybody paused, looking at him.

“Why do you care? You’re not dating him, dude. I think it’s more surprising that you listened in on a gay porno session.” The brunette shrugged. Dimitri and Dedue nodded. Sylvain scoffed, shaking his head.

“I… he’s my friend. I don’t like to see him like that.”

Claude eyed him, a smirk on his face. “Like what? Spread eagle for another guy?” Sylvain looked at his with a dark expression.

“The hell do you mean by for ‘another’ guy?”

The brunette had that same stupid shit-eating grin that he’s always had. “I think you know exactly what I mean.” Dedue and Dimitri felt the tension between the two and tried their best to break it up.

“So, aha, how about that celebration, Claude? I heard it is going to be fun. Sylvain, do you plan on going?” Dimitri asked. Sylvain looked at him, his shoulders lowering a bit.

“Yeah, I said I’d go. It’s in a few hours, so it would be shitty to change last minute.” Sylvain ate more of his food, grumbling. No, he didn’t know what Claude meant. Or rather, he wouldn’t accept it. No way in hell he was gay. He had built up a reputation as a chick magnet. He had great sex for a low price. All of that would come crashing down for one guy that he didn’t even like in that way. Not to mention his father might even change his mind and hand the brewery over to his brother, which is something else he didn’t want.

“Oo, one more question. I have to ask.” Claude grinned. It was a mischievous smile this time, one that made Sylvain regret answering.

“What’d he sound like? When he came, I mean. Was the make-you-rock-hard-wanna-go-again type orgasm? Or the oof, oh-ew-I-don’t-wanna-hear-that-again type orgasm? Did you record? Can I hear it?” He grinned.

Sylvain wanted to throw his food at him. “What? Dude, I’m not answering that! And no, I didn’t fucking record and no, you cannot hear it. What the hell?”

Claude laughed. “Pity. I’ll never get to hear it myself, so I wanted to hear it through you. Fine, fine. …Did you get hard?”

Sometimes Sylvain hated talking with Claude.

* * *

Sylvain and Felix walked back to their dorm, bags in hand for the party. Sylvain watched Felix’s face. The cold face that he usually kept on, which he occasionally cracked for his friends, could do something like that? Have lust filled eyes, a deep-pink face, drool hanging down from his tongue as he-

“Why the hell are you staring at me like that? Stop being weird, dumbass.” And there it was. The Felix he knew. But he didn’t know if he was happy about that.

Sylvain looked away, heaving the bags over his shoulders. “My bad. Didn’t know I couldn’t look at you.” Felix huffed. It wasn’t that. It was that stare that Sylvain gave. That was an intense gaze that he’d never really seen coming from the redhead. If he kept looking at him like that… he would want more.

“Shut it, don’t act like that. Anyway, can you believe that Claude and Byleth are finally dating?” Sylvain snorted and smiled.

“Heh, yeah. I remember how Claude was looking at Byleth when we met. That guy had it bad for her. But I guess he still does, doesn’t he?”

Felix nodded. “He’s the only guy I know that would keep a present from someone he thought he’d never see again.” Felix chuckled. “But hey, Claude’s always been funny like that, I think. They’re the perfect match.” Felix took out his key, opening the dorm door. “So let’s get this celebration started so we can match that, yeah?”

The music was put on and the cake was out as well as simple decorations. Byleth and Claude were talking together with Dimitri, and everybody else was playing video games. They set the snacks on the counter, deciding to join everyone else currently playing Mario Kart.

Everything was going well and people were mingling like normal. Dimitri came back with somewhat of a stiff face, but Sylvain decided to ignore it. Dimitri was sometimes like that. Felix saw Sylvain leave and soon come back with two bottles of alcohol, grinning while he held them up. _Oh no…_ Felix thought.

Sylvain grinned. “Who wants to play Truth of Dare?! Shot penalties included!” Felix thought about it. He did love that game, and after an hour of Mario Kart, Truth or Dare sounded fun. Felix sat down, silently agreeing to the game. Claude and Hilda came immediately, as well as Byleth. And after some convincing, Dimitri and Lorenz joined in too. “Alright,” Sylvain rubbed his hands together. “Person who buys the booze goes first. Byleth! You got any sexy lingerie?”

Felix gave Sylvain a disbelieving look. “Dude, is that appropriate?!” And the poor girl downed her first shot because she didn’t want to answer, not knowing that her hesitation gave it away.

“Claude, you lucky dog.” Sylvain shook his head. Claude rolled his eyes, but everyone knew he was happy to see that answer.

Byleth went ahead with her turn, deciding to ask Hilda a question. “Hilda, are you still sleeping with Sylvain?” Felix froze. He kind of already knew the answer, but it hurt hearing Hilda be so blunt about it.

“Of _course_ I do. I need some good dick every now and then, and Sylvain has some _good dick_. How could I resist?” She giggled, leaning on the man in question. Sylvain gave an innocent shrug, and Felix felt like he wanted to throw up. It seemed like everyone could have Sylvain but him. His sickness quickly grew into anger, and he realized he needed a drink. A few, actually.

Felix took his shot glass and downed it, then immediately poured another one and downed that one too. Sylvain watched him and shook his head. “Hey man, that’s only for-”

“Shut up. Don’t tell me what to do.” Felix growled. Sylvain narrowed his eyes and Hilda quickly raised her hands.

“Oooookay! Lorenz~” She batted her eyes, and everyone knew that Hilda wanted to tease. The game continued on, with the requests getting more bold by the minute.

Hilda’s turn came up again, and she pointed at Felix. “Hey Felix~ I know you’ve gotten better at dancing since Sylvain’s party. Why don’t you show us something cool? Oh, I know, a split!” She giggled.

Felix was already pretty tipsy. His vision was a bit hazy, but he was still cognizant and able to balance pretty well. He stood up, deciding to be extra. Felix twirled back and held his arms up, then did a cartwheel into a split. More of the people clapped, but Sylvain couldn’t. All he could do was remember his legs spread wide for that dumbass bartender. Felix got out of the split and pointed at Sylvain. “S-Sylvain! Youuu… motherfucker! Are you ever going to find someone you actually like?” That was definitely the alcohol talking.

Claude, Hilda, Dimitri and even Dorothea and Dedue whipped their heads toward Felix, knowing the full context of that question. But since Sylvain never paid full attention, he didn’t get it. “Nah,” he laughed, holding Hilda by the waist, “The life of a man that can go from pussy to pussy is too hard to resist. Settling down isn’t for me.” He grinned. “But you already knew that dude.” He laughed. Everyone else cringed while Felix sneered.

“T-That’s what I thought, b… bitch.” Felix downed another shot.

Sylvain grinned, looking at Hilda. That was right. There was no reason why Felix should fluster him. He had what he needed all around him. “Hey Hilda, I dare you to make out with me, right here, right now.” Hilda contemplated taking a shot. She really did. But Felix wasn’t claiming anything and neither was Sylvain, so what was the issue? She lifted her head up and gave a deep kiss, going at it for a while until Claude broke it up. Which was fair, since it definitely looked like it could have gone further.

The game went on for longer, and even Marianne, Dedue and Dorothea had stopped their card game to fully watch. They were glad they didn’t participate, because the amount of chaotic energy in the room was high.

It was Hilda’s turn again, and she looked at Felix, who was very, _very_ drunk. “Hey Felix~!” She cooed. She knew how much Sylvain didn’t like to see Felix get frisky with other people. So she decided to bring it out of him, again. Manipulative? Yes. But was it worth it? most definitely. “Make out with Lorenz. I can’t ask Claude to do that stuff anymore, so you’ll have to take his place~!” She smiled.

Claude laughed. “Holy shit, please do. I wanna see that.”

Sylvain watched the gears turn in Felix’s mind. No way he was actually considering. No fucking way. And then, Sylvain wished that all Felix did was consider. Considering was a hell of a lot better than watching Felix lunge for Lorenz, devouring his face. He gripped the man’s long hair and arched his back, having the _audacity_ to hum into the kiss like he enjoyed it.

The redhead got up, ignoring Claude and Hilda excitedly taking pictures, and grabbed Felix by the upper arm. “Dude, what the fuck are you doing?!” Felix growled at him and… was he moving back to Lorenz?! He pulled him back again. “Why didn’t you take a shot or something?!”

“Why the _fuck_ do you care?! You get to make out with Hilda, I can’t have fun? Or are you also my mom?!”

“You shouldn’t be doing that shit with… with…”

“Yeah? And who should I do it with, huh?! Get the fuck off of me.” Felix snatched his arm away, grumbling that he was leaving.

Sylvain grabbed at Felix’s hand. “Felix, where are you even going? This is our dorm. Come on man, you’re drunk, I’ll help you get back to bed-”

The shorter man violently shrugged him off, cursing at him. “I’ll go by myself, bastard.” He left and slammed the door, leaving Sylvain to stare at the beige frame.

The redhead pursed his lips, then smiled. “Whatever. We can enjoy ourselves here, and then maybe Hilda and I can enjoy ourselves afterwards~” He grinned. Dorothea ended up being the one to speak up and end the party, which was much needed. Dimitri was blacked out and was being slugged over Dedue’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and Byleth was starting to lose it, so Claude was carrying her too.

And so, Hilda and Sylvain were left. “How about we continue, hm?” Hilda stared at him, but still accepted. Sylvain put his hands on her hips, backing her against the wall and kissing her neck.

“Isn’t Felix going to come back?” She giggled.

“I doubt anytime soon.” He knew when Felix got like that, it was hard to bring him back. Sometimes he stayed the night at other’s if he wasn’t feeling like coming back. Not necessarily because they fought, but because he was mad about _something._ He frowned. “Let’s not talk about Felix. It’s just you and me baby.” He continued to kiss, rolling his hips against her.

He felt bad about Felix leaving like that. He had no idea what he did wrong. Did he keep him from being with other guys one too many times? Hilda sunk to her knees, taking out Sylvain’s member. Sylvain ran his fingers through her hair, silently encouraging her. Mostly because he couldn’t talk. He was too busy thinking about what the fuck went wrong.

He hadn’t seen Felix that angry in a while. Not since they were kids, when he had broken Felix’s toy sword that his brother Glenn had given him. “-re you good?” Sylvain looked down to a confused Hilda. “You’re not getting hard.”

Sylvain chuckled. “Some days it takes a little work baby. Come on, I wanna see that mouth do some magic.” Hilda raised a brow but continued, lazily licking from the shaft to the tip. Hilda was always great at giving blowjobs. She could have him hard in seconds. Seconds… How much time has past since Felix left? Where the hell did he go, anyway? It was past ten, and given the fact that Byleth and Dorothea were going to sleep, it wasn’t likely that he was there.

No matter how strong Felix was, it was dangerous for him to go out drunk like this. He wondered if- “FUCKING LISTEN!” Sylvain jumped and Hilda was already standing. “You are doing a _horrible_ job today. All I want is for you to get it up. That’s it! A nice quickie. But you can’t focus on jack shit. Let’s try this again some other time,” Hilda rolled her eyes.

Sylvain put his hand against the wall, giving his best sly smile. “Come on Hilda! A little patience never hurt anyone. How about we-”

“Sylvain, your dick is at the maximum softness, and your face looked like you were about to shit yourself. I don’t know about you, but I think it’s best you get some rest. I’m saying this as your _friend._ Put your dick in your pants and go to sleep.” She walked under his arm and towards the door. “See you later~” She held up a peace sign.

Once the door shut, Sylvain looked down. Yeah, he wasn’t hard. At all. It would probably be best for him to get some sleep.

…Who was he kidding. He had to check on how Felix was doing. There was no way in hell he could sleep while his best friend was drunk and alone when it was almost midnight.

* * *

Felix swallowed, sniffing and wiping away tears. Fucking _tears_. He hated being drunk, because all of his anger ended up turning into sadness. And he was ashamed and embarrassed to be walking through the courtyard of the University when he looked like _this._ He thought about calling Dorothea. No, he knew Byleth was drunk too, so he didn’t want to bother. Hubert might be up; that guy was practically a vampire. But he usually called him for a quick fuck, not emotional support. Which he hated that he needed.

He eventually reached the fountain in a spot that was a bit more secluded. The light from the fountain made it beautiful in the dark. Felix wiped at his irritated eyes. He thought about how he and Sylvain came there in their freshman year of college.

“ _Hey man, look!” Sylvain pointed to a small peek of running water. Felix followed, and as they got closer, the sound of running water got louder, and the fountain got bigger. They turned to see blooming trees and a fountain with two benches beside it. Coins covered the floor of the fountain._

_“Looks like it’s a wishing well. Or, fountain I guess.” Felix shrugged._

_Sylvain laughed, shaking his head. “Not exactly. There’s a myth behind this. People say that there’s a goddess, Sothis, that controls the wishes in people’s coins. If you wish hard enough, your energy will flow through the coin, and the water seals the deal.” Felix raised a brow. It sounded like bullshit._

_“So, a wishing fountain. It just looks like a couple’s spot to me.” He scoffed. If he and Sylvain were a couple, maybe he would have entertained the idea._

_“Do you think best friends count?” Sylvain asked, already holding up two shiny coins. It was so… cute. Why did that motherfucker have to do that all the damn time? Sylvain smiled at the other. “Come on, I know you wanna make a wish~” Sylvain sang._

_“No.”_

_“Please? I mean I heard the wishes really do come true!”_

_“For couples. We’re… not a couple.” Felix snorted. And they probably never would be, no matter how much he wanted it. Sylvain sighed, taking Felix’s hand._

_“Here. I’ll ask one more time… please? If there’s anybody I’d rather make a wish with, it’s you man. You’re my best friend, and you’ll probably last longer than any ‘girlfriend’ I might have in the future. I’ve gone through plenty of girls but you’ve stuck with me.” Felix looked at Sylvain’s exaggerated puppy-dog eyes. When he confessed like that, it was hard to say no._

_Felix sighed, accepting the coin. “Alright!” Sylvain fist pumped. “I already have so many girls that I think it’s a waste of a wish.” Felix rolled his eyes. “How about… I wish to be able to be a successful businessman! I know I’m going into marketing and business, but I can still fuck up, you know? So yeah. Successful businessman. You?”_

_The younger man chuckled, shaking his head. “Unlike you, I’m not going to jinx my wish. Mine is a secret.” He smiled, making Sylvain protest. Soon though, they closed their eyes, thinking about what they wanted to wish for._

_And Felix… his wish… was…_

“Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Fucking _stupid._ ” Felix kicked the cement holding the fountain together again and again and again. His eyes were dry and clear again, but he was still drunk and hardly able to think. “This fountain is the dumbest shit I’ve ever entertained the thought of. Why…” He grit his teeth, “Why the hell was I convinced to do something so goddamn _stupid?_ ” He kicked the fountain one last time before stepping back.

Felix shoved his hand in his pockets. Of course the fountain wouldn’t be destroyed by a few drunken kicks, it was rock solid cement. Felix sighed, shaking his head. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Sylvain. “Goddammit, why the hell are you here? Weren’t you going to go fuck Hilda?! Go fuck Hilda!” He pointed away.

Sylvain walked closer. He could see the man’s hair was messy, his cheeks were pink from the alcohol, and his eyes were still a bit glazed over too. Damn, he really didn’t need to be out here. Not like this. “Felix. Come on. Let’s go back home. Well, it’s a dorm, but it’s ours for the year. You know what I mean.” He chuckled. Felix hissed at him and turned away.

“No. You go home. I’m not going back there tonight.”

“I’m sure a bed is a lot more comfy than a university bench.”

“And I’m sure that I don’t want to be bothered right now.”

“Awe, I bother you?” Sylvain asked. Felix whipped his head towards him, about to deny, and then he saw Sylvain’s smiling face. Yeah, of course he knew that wasn’t true. “That’s what I thought. Now,” Sylvain held Felix’s hand, leading him out of the fountain area. “Let’s go back.”

Sylvain’s smile faltered once Felix pulled his hand away from him again. Looks like he would have to bite the bullet and apologize. “Felix, I’m sorry, okay?” The shorter male looked up at Sylvain in shock. “I guess, I don’t know. I get weird when I see you showing off to people and getting frisky and all that shit. I don’t know why the hell it bothers me. But I shouldn’t fault you for that man. I’m just a real piece of shit, you know?”

Felix furrowed his eyebrows. “Don’t call yourself that, idi-… just… don’t call yourself that.”

Sylvain shook his head. “But it’s true. You’re the only one I do that with. I guess I’m afraid of losing you. You remember when we made a wish at this fountain a few years back? I told you the truth when I said you were my best friend. Sure, I knew Dimitri and Ingrid for just as long, but you were my person to cry to. To cuddle with. Shit like that. My literal best friend. When I see you getting cozy with other people, I don’t know. Maybe it’s because I’m afraid I’ll lose you. You won’t be my best friend anymore. You’ll be somebody else’s best friend.” He laughed wryly. “Pretty shitty, isn’t it? In turn, I end up making you suffer. I’m… sorry.”

The redhead smiled, taking in a breath. “So… be with whoever you want. I mean you know, I hope we still talk and shit, but you deserve a real relationship, and I keep getting in the way. I want to change that now.” Felix bit his lip. That wasn’t why he was fucking angry! He wanted to yell at him, and tell him the truth, and tell him that he liked him, and tell him why, but… Sylvain was clearly trying. He was being earnest. So all Felix could do was…

Sylvain widened his eyes and Felix wrapped his arms around him. “Woah, I haven’t gotten one of these in… wow!” Sylvain hugged back excitedly, and a lot tighter than Felix did. But Felix didn’t complain, because he enjoyed feeling the other like this. It was one of the only times he got the chance. “So… does that mean we’re cool? Friends?”

Felix pulled back. He wanted to say no. He wanted to pull him in for a kiss. He wanted to do so many other things. But he knew he couldn’t have it with Sylvain, so he settled.

“Best friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE THIS FIC HAS MORE TO IT LOL
> 
> I just realized the way I ended it makes it seem like an ending or some shit. Its not lmao, there's way more, stay tuned~


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's gonna take the bed?

Felix heard banging on his door. Then… bells? It sounded like a loud ass cowbell. It got louder and louder until Felix jolted awake. He sat up in his bed, ready to fight until he saw Sylvain sitting on the edge of his bed with a motherfucking cowbell in his hand, ringing it as loud as he could. “Rise and shine! Spring break is here baby!” He exclaimed, giving one last strong ring.

“Where the fuck did you get that?” Felix said, his morning voice low and croaky.

Sylvain smiled, giving two more rings. “Got this from the thrift store. It was like ten dollars. Pretty good right? Nice and loud.”

Felix sighed, slumping back into the sheets. “Can’t you find a better way to wake me up?” Felix groaned.

“What, you want me to kiss you?”

The other man rolled his eyes then closed them. “I’ll fucking kiss you back and make you gay then. Get out of my room.” It had been a few months since they had made up, and since then, they were a bit more comfortable making those jokes around each other. Mostly because Sylvain decided to hold his jealousy back, and Felix figured he would never get to be with him, so the jokes held no weight.

“Come on dude,” Sylvain got up, shaking the other. “We have to get our bags together. I thought you were getting ready in here.” He shook the cowbell again, and Felix grabbed it and threw it against the wall. “Ten dollars man!”

“What the fuck ever.”

Sylvain crossed his arms, looking at the other who was still laying with his face in the pillows. “Alright. You asked for it.” He got up and sat on Felix’s back, who responded with rage.

“Get the _fuck_ off of me!” Sylvain crossed his arms, doing the exact opposite. Felix squirmed under him and couldn’t quite grab him since he was originally on his stomach. Sylvain had no problem balancing, either. He was used to horseback riding, with and without a saddle. Felix was no problem. “How the hell am I supposed to get up like this?!”

“You can get up if you come on. You’ve already overslept and hour.” Sylvain said in a light tone. Felix stopped, breathing hard.

“Fucking _fine_ you killjoy, I’ll get up. Now get off!” Sylvain smiled and stood up, watching the other sit up off of the bed, looking disheveled. “Now I have even more work to do.” He grumbled, eyeing Sylvain as he walked out of the room. Sylvain’s eyes lingered on the space. He remembered the toys and all. He was pretty sure they were still there. He looked at the bed. Hubert took him right here. Probably multiple times. Before Sylvain knew it, his smile was gone. He shook his head. No, it was okay. Everything was fine. It’s been fine for months. He pushed down the part of him that wanted to change the whole mattress.

Felix sighed as he looked at the bags under his eyes while he brushed his teeth. Oversleeping was kind of his fault. He shouldn’t have stayed up all night playing video games. But Smash was so fun. Sylvain joined him, brushing his hair into his usual maintained style. “So, you know Dorothea and Hilda are coming, plus Dimitri and Dedue.”

The shorter male raised his eyebrows and nodded. He liked the idea of Dimitri and Dedue tagging along. It would give him the chance to catch up. “Oh, also, I swiped these,” Sylvain held up a box of condoms. Felix spat out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth so he could talk, then looked again. “I plan on having some fun during the break. Claude had a nice box full. And since he and Byleth are sharing their break together, you know they aren’t gonna do shit. So you know, ka-ching ka-ching, saving on money!”

“Claude’s gonna kill you.” Felix chuckled. He was still a bit hurt by Sylvain talking about having sex with other people, but it wasn’t nearly as bad.

“Like I said, he isn’t going to do anything. Also, you know, if you need some, um…” Sylvain trailed off, sweat-dropping. “Just ah, looking out for you dude! Making sure you practice safe sex and all.”

Felix rolled his eyes. “I carry condoms on my own when it’s random hookups and I don’t know if they’re clean. You don’t need to do that.” He snorted, holding back a laugh. He reached into the box, keeping eye contact with him and pulling out a strip. “But I’ll keep some on me. Just to keep your mind sound.” He winked, walking out of the bathroom. Sylvain’s eyes followed, and for a moment he wondered if he should have even brought out the box in the first place.

Soon they were packed and met everyone downstairs. Everyone had shorts and t-shirts on; even people like Dimitri and Dedue who seemed like they wanted to cover up year-round. “We look more like summer than spring,” Felix laughed. Hilda lowered her sunglasses, looking Felix up and down.

“You’re the only one wearing shorts halfway up your thigh.”

“Sylvain counts!” Felix scoffed.

“Nah, mine are just a little above the knee. Plus they’re loose.” He laughed.

Dimitri stepped up, raising his hand. “Can we please not argue about shorts? I am ready to get my beach on.” Everyone looked at the blonde who then furrowed his brows. “What? I heard it was a popular phrase. I can be cool.” Sylvain laughed. Dimitri was still as awkward as ever. 

They packed the van and all got in, with Sylvain driving. Dedue knew how to drive too, but he insisted on watching Dimitri and making sure he didn’t get motion sickness. Sylvain was pretty sure Dimitri has never had motion sickness, but he didn’t question it. Since they all lived close to the ocean, the hotel they were going to was only an hour away.

Dorothea was talking up a storm with Hilda, squealing about the activities they would do. “Ooooh yes! I am _so_ excited about our hotel! So it has an indoor pool _and_ sauna, which is exciting, and they serve free breakfast! Wifi is also free, thank god. And we happen to be close to the beach!” Dorothea grinned. Hilda giggled, nodding with her.

“Don’t forget the outside locations! There’s a golf course nearby, a dance studio for you and Felix~” She waggled her eyebrows, “Shopping centers for you and me, and I think there’s a fencing studio for Sylvain and Felix! Oh, and there’s a boxing space for you, Dimitri!” Dimitri closed his eye and did a slow fist pump, clearly happy about that. “There’s a few other things like restaurants and spas, but those are the biggest,” Hilda grinned.

Sylvain looked in the rearview at the girls. It was cute that they were gushing over the things to do over the week. “Hear that Felix? We can go fencing… we haven’t in a long time. Felix?” He looked over beside him, seeing that Felix had fallen asleep. “Hm.” That’s right, he _did_ have dark circles under his eyes that morning, so now would be the best time to sleep. He smiled at the other. Cute. His smile turned into a scrunched face almost instantly. Cute?! He shook his head. No, he would justify it. Felix was cute, and so were the girls, and even Dimitri and Dedue. Dedue with his chiseled, muscular face was probably the cutest motherfucker back there.

…He decided to just erase the past two minutes from his mind.

Soon they made it to the hotel, and Sylvain tapped Felix awake. Felix groggily got up, eventually feeling better and helping everyone unpack the van. Sylvain went to park the car while everyone put the bags on the rolling carts. Hilda gave the keycards to everyone, grinning. “Dimitri, Dedue, you guys are sharing a room. Dorothea, you and me are sharing.” She looked at Felix with a smile, seeing Sylvain walk up to meet them at the elevators. “You and Sylvain are sharing too.”

“Oh, we’re sharing rooms?” Sylvian asked, raising a brow.

Hilda nodded. “Of course, Mr. Rich Gautier. The people setting up this trip are adults, but we’re still broke college students. Or rather, broke grad students. So instead of six, it’s three rooms.” She handed him the other keycard.

“Don’t you have a rich brother? Didn’t he cover a good portion of the costs?” Sylvain raised a brow. Hilda sweat-dropped and laughed. She couldn’t let them know that she and Dorothea planned for them to share a room on purpose.

“Well! You know, we can’t deplete all of the fortune, haha. We still have money to save, too.” She smiled.

Sylvain was a bit disappointed; he wanted to have some fun with some beach babes in his hotel room. He would just have to go to them. Felix caught his disappointed and rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what he was upset about. “Calm down, if you don’t get any pussy, at least it would have only been a week without it.”

The redhead looked at him and scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, you’re right. No use in being disappointed. Anyway, let’s find out room.”

They all got on the elevator, glad that they were all on the same floor. It made it easier to meet up with each other. Felix and Sylvain walked to their numbered hotel room, stepping in. It was a nice, simple room that was clean and minimalistic. But once the door closed and they got in, both of them eyed the singular bed. “We… only have one bed?” Felix asked. Sylvain walked to the sofa and pulled from everywhere he could.

“The sofa’s not a pullout bed.” Sylvain looked at Felix who was already pulling out his phone.

Felix waited for a moment, then the yelling ensued. “You bitch, you only gave us one bed?! What the hell is that?!” Sylvain sat on the couch, blowing out air as he clasped his hands together. “No Hilda, the couch is not a pullout. Yes, we tried! …It was quick because that was the first thing we did!” Sylvain watched the other fume and didn’t have a problem letting him do so. He was kind of upset, too. “What, so everybody else has pullout couches but us?! We can’t switch??”

Sylvain’s jaw dropped. Everybody else had the luxury of sleeping separately but them? “…No Hilda, I don’t fucking want to see Dimitri and Dedue struggling on a single bed. But that’s different! Those two are _both_ giants! You guys can’t switch?!” Felix paused for a moment, then frowned. “See you at six. Bye.” He hung up. He walked toward Sylvain, throwing up his arms. “They don’t want to switch because they don’t feel like it.”

“Aha, I figured that was the case.” Sylvain laughed. What an inconvenience. “Well, shit, what do we do now?”

“I’ll sleep on floor, you sleep on the bed.”

Sylvain furrowed his eyebrows. “Dude, I’m not letting you do that. I’ll sleep on the floor then.” Felix shook his head.

“I’m sleeping on the floor.”

“So what, we’re both sleeping on the floor?”

“I guess so.”

Sylvain wiped his hand down his face, laughing. “Felix, I’m not going to argue about a bed. I’ll take the floor, okay? No need to worry.”

“And life’s not fair. You’re not taking the floor-” Before Felix knew it, he was hoisted up and thrown onto the bed. Sylvain followed, moving between his legs and blocking him with his hands on the mattress of either side of him. The redhead shadowed over him, and for just a moment, Felix let out a bit of vulnerability.

“You’re taking the bed.” Felix stared at him. Since when could Sylvain pick him up like that? And since when did he seem so dominant? He knew this wasn’t really what he thought it was, but it his eyes, it definitely was that. “I’m not moving until you say yes.”

Felix swallowed, snorting a bit. They used to act like this as kids, didn’t they? They would wrestle and horseplay if they had a disagreement, and if one was able to render the other helpless, then they had to comply. It was a weird way of settling things; even their friends had told them that. But Felix found it fun to do as a kid, and still found it fun… and exciting now. “Alright, fine, I’ll take the fucking bed.” Sylvain lifted up, but Felix fisted his shirt, bringing him back down. “But you have to take the bed too.” Sylvain lifted his eyebrows. Of course, Felix was always stubborn like this. Never gave him a break. Which he found fun.

“I can stay like this all day then.”

“Me too. I’m used to this position.”

“So am I.”

The two stared each other down, a sort of tension filling the room. Felix had a determined look in his eye, but his mind was breaking down. Sylvain said that in the exact way it was meant to be taken. _Please don’t get hard. Felix, for the love of god, control your hormones. Control your fucking hormones._ Felix would have quickly apologized for a statement like that before, but Sylvain’s reply threw him off. And now he was stuck with on hand wrinkling the redhead’s shirt, with him hovering over him, fists beside his sides.

Sylvain raised an eyebrow, smirking. “Alright, you win. I guess I get to be comfy with you.” He lifted up watching as the other let go of his shirt. “Give me one moment though. I gotta use the bathroom.” He made finger guns as he stepped towards the bathroom and closed the door behind him. As soon as he heard the click, he let out a large breath and ran his fingers through his hair.

What the hell was his statement? ‘I’m used to this position?’ And what was worse: Sylvain encouraged it by saying ‘so am I.’ He was acting as if Felix was a girl to flirt with or something. It had only been like a day or so since he last fucked anyone. Did he miss it that badly?

Felix sat up on the bed, covering his mouth. Little did he know that he and Sylvain were freaking out over the same thing. He was proud of himself though; at least he didn’t get hard. That was character development right there. He saw Sylvain come out and regained his composure. “Go boxing with me tomorrow.” Sylvain stopped, looking at the other.

“What? Dude, I said you won.”

“No, I need to know how the hell you got so strong. I don’t think you could pick me up before.” Felix crossed his arms. Sylvain thought about it. As teens, no, he wasn’t able to pick him up. He often lost in fencing or other sports too. But when they became adults, he worked more at the gym, and he played more sports, not just casually. But because they had been so tense with each other, they barely did anything like that together.

Sylvain chuckled, sitting on the bed. “Sure, maybe not boxing. Don’t wanna bruise your pretty face,” he winked. Felix’s face flushed and he hit him on the side of the arm. Sylvain rubbed his arm, laughing. “Your hits still hurt, if that helps.” He grinned.

“Kickboxing then. Let’s go to the sports studio and do kickboxing. Early in the morning, before we get together with everyone.” Sylvain raised his eyebrows. He laughed and shook his head.

“Isn’t kickboxing the same thing?” Sylvain laughed. Felix kept his little determined face, and Sylvain eventually rolled his eyes and gave in for the second time. “Fine then, sure. Why not.” Felix crossed his arms and nodded. Just then, Sylvain’s phone rang, and he pulled it out to see Hilda’s contact number. He answered it, holding the phone away from his ear. “Goddamn, can you calm down?! …Oh. Oh really? Oops, we’ll be down there soon.”

Felix watched Sylvain hang up the phone and shove it back into his pocket. “It’s 6:15.” That was enough to get both of them up and moving so that they would not miss their dinner reservation with the rest of the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Spring Break. I wish I had someone to go to a hotel with LOL.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheating leads to consequences, you know.

Felix felt something press against him. It was hard, and pretty long, and warm. In fact, his whole body felt warm. Wrapped in warmth. He sighed, snuggling back against it. “Mm, baby… yes please…” Felix shot his eyes open. Arms wrapped around him. Sylvain’s arms were wrapped around him. And… he was hard. “F…uck… feels good…” He could barely hear the other mumble, but he heard enough. He was about to move when Sylvain rolled his hips against him. He felt his fucking dick on his ass, grinding against him.

Sylvain was somewhere between half-asleep and half awake, because he still knew what he was doing. Felix always takes out his ponytail to sleep, and feeling Sylvain nuzzle his face into his hair was foreign to him. “Mm, hair feels so good baby…” Sylvain kissed the back of his neck and he swore the hairs stood right up in that spot.

Felix weighed the options. Was it better to pretend that he was asleep? Or should he go ahead and violently kick him off the bed? When Felix felt his dick on him again, he wanted to whine. Why did this shit have to happen to him? He said that he would stay friends with the man. But then fate had to tempt him like this.

There wasn’t anything wrong with indulging a little… right? He laid there, letting Sylvain lazily hump him. Sylvain reached around, humming quietly. Felix knew he was going for his slowly hardening member. But as soon as he touched it, he felt the man reel all the way back like he touched fire. “Oh _shit!_ ” Sylvain yelped.

He had no idea he just touched his friend’s junk. No clue at all. He was so used to waking up next to girls that he just assumed… “Shit, shit shit I am so sorry…” He paused. Felix was asleep. He was asleep, right? He looked over and Felix’s eyes were closed. Sylvain sat back, sighing in relief. “Oh thank god.” He whispered.

Sylvain quietly moved out of the bed, taking care that he didn’t move the other. He shuffled to the bathroom, closing the door quietly. He was hard because it was morning wood. He was hard because it was morning wood. Well, morning wood was more of a half-chub, not a full-on monster. But he thought Felix was a chick. He even had pretty long and silky hair. He rubbed his fingers together, imagining Felix’s hair texture. How could someone’s hair feel so fine? He thought about his, and how even though it was soft, it didn’t feel like literal _silk_.

Felix sat up, pushing the bubbling feelings inside him back down. He knew that Sylvain thought he was a girl. The moment he touched his dick was the moment he backed away. Felix sighed, shaking his head. He wouldn’t get caught in his feelings.

He walked to the bathroom, rubbing his eyes. Technically he _did_ just wake up, so he could still pull off the ‘sleepy’ look. He knocked on the door. “H-hey! Good morning man! Give me a second!” He yelled out.

Sylvain was in the bathroom, trying to get his boner to go down. He had no idea why he couldn’t just will it away. “Hurry your ass up, I have to brush my teeth!” Felix whined. Sylvain looked back at the door, cursing.

“Let me do it first!”

“We brush our teeth together all the time.” Felix put his hands on his hips, this time banging on the door.

Sylvain was able to get it down to a half-chub; that would have to do. He opened up the door to see a tired Felix, hair in front of his face and a tiny bit of anger in his eyes. “What the hell took you so long? We do shit with the bathroom door open all the time.” Sylvain laughed and shrugged, letting the other through.

Felix grabbed his toothpaste and started brushing his teeth, pointing at Sylvain. “Kich-bosching en ‘n hower!” Sylvain did a mock salute and went back into the main room, getting his clothes on. His dick had finally gone down, and Sylvain found it to be a relief. He had to be more mindful next time. They were on a trip. Felix isn’t a chick from a hookup. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, then got his gym clothes on.

The other man came out of the bathroom and got dressed as well, his hair back into the same ponytail that Sylvain knew well. The man changed into his gym clothes too, turning back to look at the redhead. “C’mon, let’s see what we got.” Felix grinned. Sylvain followed after him, agreeing.

* * *

When they got to the studio, it was empty. “See?” Felix held his arms out. “There are benefits to coming to the studio early. No assholes to come and stop us.” He stepped back, already moving into a stance.

“Whew,” Sylvain laughed, “Are you that impatient? No wanting to take in the beauty of the gym?” Felix’s response was run forward, going for a jab to Sylvain’s shoulder. Sylvain dodged it, going for a kick to Felix’s side. “Guess not.” He smiled.

They had rules. They would try their best, but they would always aim a bit to the side of where they were going so that they had more time to dodge. They wouldn’t let their guard down. And they had a safe word, just in case they actually hurt each other and didn’t notice.

Felix turned and punched up, but Sylvain only deflected it, punching toward Felix’s gut. Felix jumped back, stumbling a bit. Sylvian most definitely had gotten better. Before, Sylvain only liked fencing because that was what he was good at. But now he could hold his own in this.

Sylvain let out a breath as he dodged one of Felix’s roundhouse kicks. He caught it but kept Felix’s ankle in the air. “Huh,” he teased, “You really are flexible.” Felix blushed and tried to bite at Sylvain’s fingers, making the redhead laugh. “Woah, Felix! Biting?! Isn’t that cheating?!” Sylvain laughed.

Yes, it was, but Felix couldn’t handle being teased like that. To purposefully catch his foot and have his legs and a near 180 degree angle… that was dirty! He sent a punch again, one that connected on Sylvain’s cheek. It was a solid hit. “Oh shit, shit!” Felix dropped his guard and rushed over to the man, who quickly pulled him down to the ground and held him at his wrists.

“You didn’t even wait to see if I would say a safe word.” Sylvain grinned.

Felix gasped then stammered. “I- wha-! You looked like you got hurt! That’s fucking cheating!”

“Safe word.”

“Cheating!”

Sylvain laughed, looking at the other. “You tried to bite me. That’s cheating too.” Felix huffed, and struggled to get out of his grip. No, he couldn’t get out of his grip. It was like iron bars, and it only got tighter the more he struggled. Since… since when did he get so strong? Well, he wanted friends to give him a challenge. But this was a bit embarrassing. Did he really have to put them in the same position again? He squirmed again to no avail.

The taller man looked at Felix, his stare growing a bit more intense. Heavy breathing. Flushed face. Beaded sweat. Messy hair. Was this what Hubert saw? “Sylvain…” Felix’s tone was a warning one. “This isn’t a part of kickboxing.”

“It isn’t?”

“No.”

“I thought you hold your opponent down until the referee calls it quits. But you know, there’s no referee, is there?” Sylvain asked. “You think you can stay in this position all day too?” He taunted. He had to get Felix back for the previous day. This man never liked to admit defeat, so he would make him today. Challenging him like that made him want to have a bit of fun. Plus, Felix started it.

Felix bit his lips, unable to hold eye contact any longer. “Say you give.” It was one of the few times Sylvain had ever actually won anything against the man. He did cheat, but he won. He _had_ to gloat. Felix growled and Sylvain only smiled. “Say it.” The redhead lowered, grinning triumphantly. He may have a nasty red bruise on his cheek, but it was worth the victory. “Say it.”

“Fuck you.”

“Say it.”

“Go to hell.”

“Say it.”

Felix’s chest was heaving, and he tried wriggling out again. He moved his legs, but Sylvain locked him in place with his own. Sylvain chuckled, mocking. “Oh please, Sylvain, I give, I give! You’re so strong, I didn’t stand a chance!” Felix’s face flushed as the redhead teased him.

“Eat fucking shit.”

Sylvain grinned, laughing. “Oh, I don’t know. I think you’re the one eating shit right now. That’s what defeat tastes like, doesn’t it?” He lowered his eyes, humming. “I’ll keep you here all day, Fraldarius. All the way up until you break and admit it.” Felix looked up at him. There was a determined glint in his eye. He may have been sweating, his face may have been flushed and bruised, his hair may have been messy, but it just made him sexier. Felix was starting to not want to say anything so that Sylvain could keep his word and keep him there all day.

“No-”

“I hope we’re not interrupting anything here.”

Both men looked to see Dimitri and Dude, who also had their casual gym clothes on. Sylvain moved off of the other, cursing to himself, while Felix rubbed his wrists. “Why are you guys here?” Felix asked.

“I would like to train with Dedue in boxing. Since there’s a studio, we may as well use it,” Dimitri said.

Dedue nodded. “We did not expect to find you two here, and we certainly did not expect to find you being intimate. We apologize for the interruption, but it would probably be best if you do it in your own-”

“Wait wait wait wait wait, intimate?! You guys have the wrong idea here.” Sylvain laughed, holding up his hands. “Me and Felix were kickboxing.”

“I apologize if I sound rude, but that did not look like kickboxing.” Dedue said. Felix snickered. _Yeah, idiot. Cheating backfired, didn’t it?_ Sylvain crossed his arms.

“But Felix was cheating so I- ugh. No, that’s not the point. Look, I rarely win this type of shit against him! You wouldn’t rub it in too?!” Dedue and Dimitri both gave him looks like they didn’t believe him. Felix chuckled, watching Sylvain try his best to convince them. He turned, looking at his wrists. The imprints of Sylvain’s fingers were definitely there; as the seconds passed the color got deeper.

The indigo-haired man thought back to what Dorothea teased him about. About wanting to be pinned down during a fight and taken. He mocked her for it, but in the back of his mind, he found it hot. The marks that Sylvain left behind… he wanted more. Hubert… or _any_ of his hookups for that matter, didn’t leave stuff like this. It felt like he was his. It was hot.

His thoughts didn’t last for long as Sylvain came back, a pout on his face. “Man, Dedue and Dimitri are being unnecessarily mean. I told them nothing was going on but they don’t fucking believe me…” He drawled.

Felix chuckled, knocking him lightly on his chest. “Next time, don’t cheat like that.”

“Wait, you didn’t even say you give!” Sylvain gasped.

“Then I suppose you didn’t actually win, did you?” Felix smiled. Sylvain cursed, both at the blonde and the silver haired man, and just for the sake of cursing. Felix rolled his eyes and grabbed Sylvain’s hand. “Better luck next time. Come on, let’s go shower. Those two dorks ruined the mood.”

Sylvain followed, looking at their hands and smiling as they walked into the locker rooms. This was another one of those things that they did as kids that lived in them as adults. Felix would always lead him around, and Sylvain followed. It kind of mixed in the later years, but it was the same concept. He was glad that they were close enough again to do those things. His smile quickly turned into a frown though, as he noticed the quite large marks on Felix’s wrists. Handprints. Did he do that?

“Felix, why didn’t you tell me it hurt?” Felix looked up at Sylvain, who looked upset.

“What do you mean?” The shorter male asked.

Sylvain held their hands up, letting Felix’s wrist come into view. Felix rolled his eyes, taking his hand back. “I was fine.”

“That doesn’t look fine.” Sylvain said. His handprints were prominent on _both_ wrists. Felix ignored it and started to slip off his clothes, getting ready to shower. “Hey, dude, don’t ignore me. That doesn’t look _fine._ ” Felix scoffed. Only because he didn’t want to tell him that he liked it.

“You have a nasty bruise on you face. What’s the difference?” Felix asked. “Just call it even.”

Sylvain squinted his eyes at him. Was he serious? “I let you punch me on purpose man. That… I didn’t fucking do that on purpose. That’s the difference.” He looked at Felix’s body that was full of scars. Some he knew were from training, and some he knew were from getting into fights. Those scars were from people that Felix didn’t like. He didn’t want to be a part of that.

“I didn’t say the safe word, did I?” Felix turned halfway to him and raised a brow. Sylvain stopped, furrowing his eyebrows. What was that implying? Felix turned back around, walking to the part that held the showers. Sylvain narrowed his eyes in confusion. Why didn’t he say it? He pulled off his clothes and got into the shower stall next to Felix.

“Wait, why didn’t you say it?” Sylvain asked over the running water.

Felix groaned loudly, slowing down his washing. “Ughhh, are we really going to spend the whole time talking about this? Fuck off,” he whined, tired of the conversation dragging on.

“No, I won’t fuck off. Dude, I hurt you!”

“No, you didn’t! I didn’t say the safe word because… it didn’t hurt!” Felix argued. That was technically the truth. He definitely did feel something, but it wasn’t pain. Therefore it didn’t hurt. Sylvain stared at the wall where Felix was behind. It didn’t hurt? There were giant marks that almost fully covered his wrists. How could it not hurt? “So… there,” Felix huffed, “Again, we can call it even.”

Sylvain blinked as he continued to wash. He thought about how he snuck into Felix’s room a few months back. The things in his drawer, and the categories… was it possible that…? Sylvain shut his eyes and shook his head. There was no way Felix liked that. Or maybe, he did, but just not from Sylvain. He was just used to that type of feeling. Sylvain smiled. Yes, yes. That’s the reason right there. Felix was used to it. He didn’t specifically like it from him. He was letting his sex-deprived mind drive him crazy.

They finished showering, going back and getting dressed. Sylvain had slipped on a pair of sneakers, khaki shorts and a button-down shirt, and Felix had sneakers, shorter shorts and a thin t-shirt. Sylvain looked back down at Felix’s wrists again, making Felix groan.

“Are you going to spend the whole trip looking at my wrists?” Felix ridiculed. His eyes grew softer and his looked up at the other. “I would have used the safe word if I needed to. Now stop sulking.”

Sylvain nodded. The other was right. He needed to stop sulking. He smiled and took one of Felix’s wrists in his hands. “You know, we used to do these things as kids where we would kiss our wounds better. You remember that?” Of course Felix remembered. It was one of the things that made Felix develop a crush on him.

But Felix rolled his eyes. “Sylvain, you better not dare. I know we used to do a lot as kids, but now…” Now it had a different meaning. At least to Felix, it did.

“What if I kiss it better?” Sylvain asked, bringing his wrist closer. He heard a snort, and it wasn’t from Felix. Sylvain looked over to see Dimitri hiding a laugh, and Dedue already walking away. Sylvain’s face dropped and he let go of Felix, walking towards them.

“No, you guys, I swear to god, you heard the last part only. Listen, you guys know how me and Felix used to be friends right? We used to do shit all the time…” Felix snorted as he watched Sylvain move to the back with them, trying their best to convince them that it wasn’t what it looked like.

Felix grabbed his phone, sitting down on the bench near the lockers to wait for his friend. Before he could pull up any apps, Dorothea’s name and picture popped up on the screen. Felix answered it, holding the phone up to his ear. “What’s up?”

“Felix, why haven’t you been answering the door? Me and Hilda wanted to surprise you with a little something something! Oooo, wait, perhaps you guys have been sleeping in? Having a little fun?” Felix rolled his eyes.

“Dorothea, why do you insist on being annoying?”

“You can’t knock me for wondering!”

“Whatever. Anyway, what did you want to give me?” Felix sighed.

He could hear Dorothea giggle over the phone and then hum. “Again, i’s a surprise. You know we’re going to the beach anyway today. Stop by our room before it’s time to meet up~” Dorothea sang, then hung up. Felix looked at his phone in confusion.

“Who was that?” Sylvain asked, walking back over.

“Dorothea. We’re stopping by their room before we go to the beach.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having so much fun with this small spring break arc LOL. Hope you guys are too~
> 
> See you Friday!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody loves a good beach episode, right?

Sylvain and Felix walked down the hallway to Hilda and Dorothea’s room, already having put up their gym clothes. Felix knocked on the door and it soon opened, revealing Dorothea. She looked up at the both of them, then smiled. “Oh~! I didn’t know you were bringing Sylvain!” She giggled.

Felix raised a brow. “Was I not supposed to?”

Dorothea waved her hand. “No, no! That makes it all the better. Come in!” She grinned. Felix looked back at the redhead, who only shrugged in return. He had a bad feeling about this.

Hilda was laying on the bed watching TV when she saw the two step in. She waved, getting a wink from Sylvain and a half-hearted ‘hi’ from Felix. Dorothea set a bag down, “Okay, so, Felix. You’re swim trunks are pretty old right? Like, the last time you bought some, it was a few years ago.” Felix nodded. “Well~! We got you some that you can try!” Felix raised his eyebrows.

“Really?” He asked.

Hilda grinned, standing up and taking the bag. “Yep! Now if you would follow me into the bathroom please! I’ll help you get them on.”

Felix cautiously stood up, but still followed. Why did he need help getting on some trunks?

Sylvain and Dorothea watched Hilda wink and close the door behind them. Sylvain looked at Dorothea, who also winked at him. “You guys seem suspicious. What did you get him?” He asked. Dorothea grinned and crossed her arms, shaking her head.

“You’ll see~” She sang.

The was a bit of silence before all hell broke loose.

“NO! NO _FUCKING_ WAY AM I WEARING THAT SHIT!” Sylvain jumped at the sudden outburst while Dorothea giggled… it was an evil giggle.

“Come on, please Felix! Stop being a pussy!” Hilda’s voice came out. The door handle jiggled violently, then there was a crash, and then the jiggle stopped. But the sounds of crashing and bumping against furniture was still very much prevalent.

“HILDA I SWEAR TO MOTHERFUCKING GOD, GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME! I AM _NOT_ AFRAID TO HIT GIRLS!” Felix yelled out, and more crashing and bumping was heard. Sylvain looked back and forth between Dorothea and the door.

“What the hell is happening?!” Sylvain asked, moving towards the door.

“Magic. Don’t mess it up.” Dorothea grabbed his hand, pulling him back. All of a sudden, there was silence. A bit of mumbling was heard, and Dorothea grinned. “She’s pulling out the bribe. Yes!” She whispered. Sylvain furrowed his eyebrows, then Hilda came out.

“Alright ladies and gentlemen! Sit down on the bed, we’re going to rate Felix’s swimsuits!” She shooed them to the bed, and both of them obliged. Hilda sat down next to them and crossed her legs. “Felix~!” She cooed.

It was a moment of waiting before the man finally came out. Sylvain widened his eyes and covered his mouth at the sight. Felix was beet red from his face to his chest, angrily clenching his fists at his sides. He was wearing something like a thong swimsuit. Hilda held up her phone, taking a picture. “Turn around Felix!” Dorothea shouted. Felix obeyed and slowly turned around, his ass _very_ visible. Hilda took another picture, giggling.

“I rate it a ten.” Dorothea cooed.

“Eh, eight for me. It doesn’t show off his dick well enough. Sylvain?” Hilda snickered.

Sylvain was still speechless. Felix had turned back around, but he was looking away from them. He saw Felix’s Adam’s apple bob as he sweat a bit from nervousness. “Sylvain? Come on, you’d better rate before he passes out.” Hilda laughed.

He blinked, not knowing what the hell to say. He looked him up and down, his heart racing a bit. “Um. I guess… uh… nine?” He tried to give a supportive thumbs up.

Hilda squealed. “Ooo, a nine! Nice! Okay Felix, next one!” Felix walked back into the bathroom, presumably to change. As soon as he closed the door, Sylvain whipped his head towards them.

“Can you please tell me what the _hell_ this is?!” Sylvain frowned.

“We went swimsuit shopping for Felix. Hey, don’t blame us! He’s the one who sold himself out. If he said no after Hilda gave her offer, we would have left him alone.” Dorothea grinned. Sylvain’s mouth gaped. What offer? Before he could ask, Felix came back again. This time, it was boxer briefs that were fitted to his ass, showing off his bulge.

This went on for about 3 more outfits, with the silky-haired man silent as ever because of the sheer humiliation he felt. The girls… he didn’t care how much they stared. They were like that. But the way Sylvain looked at him… his gaze slowly went from shocked to… something else. And it was intense.

Felix came out with one last swim item, another thong. This one though… it not only showed off his bulge and was fitted to the front, but it had two thin straps so that it all the attention could be on his ass.

Hilda sighed. “Oh ten, that one’s a fucking ten.” She flopped on the bed.

Dorothea nodded, crossing her arms. “Felix, that one’s the sexiest one right there.”

Sylvain stared. It really was a ten, and he couldn’t even deny it. Since it was so thin, it didn’t take away from his body shape. The black also complemented his skin, while not being a distraction. “I agree. Ten.” Felix looked up at his burning gaze, and even Dorothea and Hilda shot looks at him. The dark-haired male squinted his eyes. Was he actually giving him a serious rating? “What? I can’t say he looks good?” He shrugged. “You’d be able to uh, pick up some hotties with that.” He cleared his throat.

Dorothea and Hilda looked at each other grinning. “Okay!” Hilda clasped her hands together. “That’s the end of that. Felix, we actually have regular swim trunks for you.”

Felix widened his eyes, shocked. “ _What?!_ I thought you said-”

“Yes! You still get your end of the deal~” Hilda smiled. “Well, this was more of a try on for you pole-dancing outfits! Dorothea said that you deserve them for all your hard work.” Dorothea nodded, and everyone swore they saw steam coming out of Felix’s ears. Sylvain kept looking Felix up and down. Why couldn’t he keep his eyes off of him? He wondered what it would look like for him to pole dance in that… Sylvain shook his head. He must have been really missing sex or something.

Hilda tossed him the loose swim trunks, and Felix snatched it out of the air and ran to the bathroom. She turned to Sylvain, who was looking in that direction. “Someone’s getting a little distracted~” she cooed. Sylvian snapped out of it, looking to her.

“Just thinking about the beach.”

* * *

Felix, Sylvain, Dimitri, Hilda, Dedue and Dorothea rode the elevator down to the lobby. They were all excited to _finally_ go to the beach. Sylvain’s mind was kind of stuck on the morning, but he tried his best to take his mind off of it. Beach babes. Yeah. He could look out for those.

They finally got onto the sand that was pretty hard to walk in but was fun to try to do. The sand got flatter and easier to walk on once they got closer to the ocean, so they decided to set up there. Once they got the umbrellas up, they all grinned.

“Yay! I am _so_ ready to get wet!” Hilda laughed. “In _both_ ways. I’m sure there are _some_ guys on the beach that want these tits~” She eyed a few guy passing, who gave her a wink as they did.

“I will remain here and guard our things.” Dedue said, sitting down on the blanket.

Sylvain furrowed his eyebrows. “Dude, are you serious? You don’t wanna have fun?”

Dedue looked up at him, shaking his head. “We will no longer have fun if our valuables are stolen.” Sylvain shuddered at the cold attitude and decided to let it go. Dimitri and Felix were already racing to the water, and he decided to follow. They soon started a splashing fight, which kind of got violent because of Felix.

“Oh no the hell you don’t!” Felix splashed Sylvain, laughing at the redhead turning his head. Sylvain called for Dimitri, and they both started splashing the shorter male, causing him to rage. “Are you guys _really_ double-teaming me?! Not fair!” He yelled, splashing again.

“Life isn’t fair sometimes, Felix.” Dimitri grinned, helping Sylvain with the onslaught. Felix eventually gave in, calling it quits because he was soaked head to toe in saltwater.

“Bunch of assholes.” Felix muttered, watching the two high-five.

Time passed and Felix and Sylvain were walking back, laughing tiredly from spending nearly an hour nonstop in the water. A woman walked up to them, looking both of them up and down. “Hey guys,” She said, placing a hand on her hip. “Care to make a girl lucky tonight?” Sylvain smirked while Felix rolled his eyes.

“Sorry, I’m only into guys.” He shook his head.

Before she could apologize, Sylvain stepped in. “But _I’m_ into girls!” he gave his trademark smile. “Maybe you can show me around your hotel room? I know they’re all the same, but there’s a lot more to discover between the sheets,” he winked. The woman moved closer, cooing.

“Oh, I would love that,” she touched his chest, twirling her hair. He was about to look to Felix and give a sneaky thumbs-up, but he realized that his friend was already far ahead and walking back to where they set up the blankets.

Sylvain’s smiled dropped, and he moved away. “Uh, actually, I have to be with my friend. I said, uh, I promised to hang out with him today. You know how childhood friends do.” He laughed. There was no reason to say all that. He never even promised that. The girl gave him a confused look but nodded, walking away. Sylvain walked back to the blankets where Felix and Dedue were sitting.

Dedue was reading a book while Felix was on his phone. The shorter male looked up and raised a brow. “I thought you were flirting and all that? Why are you back early?” Felix asked. Sylvain didn’t know.

“Ah, she wasn’t all that interesting to me.”

Felix laughed. “Since when do you care about the qualities of a girl?” Sylvain chuckled, sitting down. He didn’t. But he needed a cop out and he couldn’t just say ‘yeah man, I saw you walking away and I’d rather come sit with you.’

“Hey Dedue,” Sylvain looked at the giant man, “Do you wanna get off of these blankets? I’m staying here for a while, so I’ll watch our stuff.” Dedue raised his eyebrows.

“Are you absolutely sure?” He asked.

“Yeah-” Dedue got up quickly and bolted towards the ocean like a linebacker, his book and sunglasses long forgotten.

“God _damn!_ ” Sylvain shouted.

“Guess he really did want to go to the ocean,” Felix laughed. The both of them sat down, watching Hilda, Dorothea, Dedue and Dimitri play an intense game of beach ball.

Sylvain sighed and leaned back. “By the way, what did Hilda bribe you with to do… that. This morning, I mean.”

Felix furrowed his eyebrows, not wanting to remember that. “Ugh. Well, she said she’d get me this replica of this thing called the Aegis shield. It’s a part of a game I really, really like, but it’s too expensive to get myself.”

“You pimped yourself out for that?” Sylvain laughed.

The other hit him on the shoulder. “I’m willing to go through the stress if it means I get to have that awesomel piece of metal.” He grinned.

“Huh. Stress. Yeah, I’d need a massage after going through something like that.” Sylvain laughed.

Felix sighed. “A massage would be nice.” Although he liked to fight and such, his hobbies caused a strain on him sometimes. He had a massage at a spa with Dorothea once, and didn’t realize how good it’d actually feel.

“You want me to give you one?” Felix snapped his head towards the other, a confused look on his face. “What?” Sylvain asked. “I mean, I’m not a professional, but I can help out a little bit, I think.”

Felix thought to himself. It was just a friend offering a nice gesture. Claude, Hilda and Dorothea did it all the time. Felix nodded, lying on his stomach. “S…Sure. Whatever.”

“Well, we don’t have oil, so I just sunscreen lotion would have to do for now, yeah?” Felix grunted in agreement. He didn’t want to speak, because in all honesty, he was nervous.

Sylvain poured the lotion in a line down his back, put the bottle down, and started spreading the cream. He pressed his thumbs down in circles around Felix’s shoulder blades, watching the muscles move around his fingers. Felix grunted, biting his lip. It did feel good… he couldn’t lie about that. The redhead used his hands to rub down, then did the same motion with his thumbs on his lower back.

Felix let out a soft moan, then stiffened. Oh _god._ He hoped he didn’t hear that. But when Sylvain’s motions stopped, he realized he did. He was about to move up, but Sylvain pressed on his back. “Do you want me to do that again?” He asked.

The shorter male bit his lip. “Y... Yeah.” Sylvain did it again, and Felix moaned once more, the pressure on his tense lower back feeling good. Sylvain kept this up, sometimes going slower, sometimes going a little faster, or pressing his fingers in deeper. He noticed his friend felt better when he pressed in, so he did it again.

Sylvain bit his lip, swallowing as he watched the other moan and squirm a bit as he adjusted to each press. A thought popped up in his mind that scared him. _I… kind of want to hear more. I don’t get to hear these sounds from Felix often. I want more._ Felix was moaning softly right now, but he kind of wanted to hear it like it was with Hubert. No… Hubert wouldn’t compare to him, right? Wait, why was he even comparing?!

He let out a shaky breath as he continued. That last thong he wore… looked so good on him. He wanted to see him pole dance with it on. Only it on. He hadn’t seen him on a pole since his 25th birthday party, so he imagined that Felix was better. Sexier. Sylvain gulped. He needed to stop. These were dangerous thoughts.

“Fuck- right there…!” Felix grunted. That would have been his time to stop. Sylvain could have quit right there. He could have given an excuse to go to the bathroom. But no, he was pressing hard into that spot, working out the kink and making Felix arch his fucking _back_. Sylvain looked at Felix’s ass… that perfectly round shaped ass.

What would it be like to see him in that thong again? To push the thin line of fabric to the side and replace it with his own cock. Sylvain’s face flushed, pressing in harder. What would it be like to run his hand up and down Felix’s back as he pounded into him over and over again? Sylvain bit his lip, ignoring the voice in the back of his mind to stop.

What would it be like for Felix to come to him in the morning, and crawl up his body and roll his hips on him? They used to sit on each other’s laps as kids, but now that they were adults, so many things came to mind. He wanted to see Felix’s ass jiggle as he forced it down on him again and again.

He could flip him over right now and stroke his cock. He regretted looking away when Felix was with Hubert, because he still didn’t know what his friend’s dick looked like. It was probably nicely shaped, given how the thong he wore gave hints to what it looked like. He had never sucked a guy off before but would gladly do it for Felix so he cause more reactions. Those sweet, soft moans he was hearing now… he wanted them to be more intense. Louder. More lustful.

Sylvain wanted Felix to do the same for him, too. He wanted the shorter man to take his cock all the way down until he fucking choked. He wanted Felix to have tears in his eyes and snot running down his nose as he tried to take in the redhead’s length. Sylvain bit his lip as he shuddered, his dick painfully hard as he continued his ministrations on the other.

He thought about the porn categories that Felix looked at. He could do all of the things he saw. He could hold his hips down right there and pound those tight cheeks into the blankets. He would dig his fingers into his hips and make marks just like the ones on his wrists. When he came, he would keep diving into him until he was begging him to give him a break. He would lick and bite him, better than Hubert. He would be better than Hubert could ever be. Or any of Felix’s little fuck buddies for that matter.

Sylvain grit his teeth as he worked Felix’s back, his face flushed from his erection. He was dangerously quiet as he let out soft, shaky breaths, imagining how he would grind up against Felix’s round, plump ass right fucking now. Who cared that there were other people on the beach? They could sit shocked and watch and he wouldn’t give a shit. He could stop the massage right now and slam his hips on him. Pull those stupid trunks down and stretch his ass with his thick cock. He wanted to plunge into- “Goddamn are you listening?!” Sylvain nearly jumped out of his skin. Felix’s face was a little red, and he turned slightly. “I’ve been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes you dork! I gotta use the bathroom. Let me go before I piss my pants.”

“O… oh. Sorry.” Sylvain got from over him, sitting with one leg up so that he could hide his erection. Felix nodded and quickly left, leaving the redhead to think. How the hell did his mind derail so much?! Why did he have those thoughts?! He watched Felix walked farther away towards the direction of the portable bathrooms.

He was afraid to think about why all of that popped up into his mind, because he knew the answer. He liked Felix.

Felix’s face was red as he slammed the door to the bathroom. He looked down inside his pants and felt ashamed at the sight. He fucking _came_ from Sylvain giving him a massage. He had no idea what happened. One moment it was innocent, but Sylvain kept going harder and harder until he came in his trunks like a fucking schoolboy. He quickly grabbed some toilet paper and wiped off the inside of his pants, and well as the bit that spread on his dick and inner thighs.

He should have told Sylvain to stop. But he was so fucking selfish and wouldn’t. Sylvain seemed like he wasn’t paying attention, so maybe he missed the violent shudder he did when he came. He hoped. He already humiliated himself with Hilda and Dorothea; he didn’t need something else to add to the plate.

He had his back against the wall for a good moment, trying to calm himself down. “I’ll go back there, act like shit is normal, and everything will be alright. Yeah. I’ve got this.”

Sylvain had closed his eyes, trying to get rid of his erection. For the most part, it worked. But he still had some thinking to do. The reason why he didn’t like seeing Felix with other people, the reason why he got so disgusted when he saw Felix kiss Claude, or Hubert, or even Lorenz who he _knew_ was straight… it was all because he liked him?

Sylvain saw the other come back and greeted him, trying not to be suspicious at all. Felix did the same, giving a lazy wave and slumping down on the blanket. Suddenly, spring break seemed like it was going to be very long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually update before 12pm, but me big stoopid and forgot it was Friday lmao. I hope you guys enjoyed this one~ I sure did LOL


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts

About a day or two passed since Sylvain’s little ‘revelation,’ and since then, he had been avoiding certain topics around Felix. He also hadn’t flirted with anyone, which in turn made Felix suspicious. It was the morning time, and everyone was downstairs eating breakfast. Hilda winked at Dorothea, then turned to Sylvain. “Hey Sylvain~” she sang.

Sylvain didn’t like when Hilda or Dorothea used that tone. It’s always meant something was up. “What?” He looked up from his plate.

“You know,” Hilda started, “I haven’t been able to find any good dick on this trip,” she whined. Felix already knew where this was going and held back a sigh. “Tonight, Felix can stay over with Dorothea, and you and me can have some fun,” she winked.

The redhead blinked. “Oh, uh, no thanks. I’m sure you’ll find someone who can make you feel good.” Hilda and Dorothea had excited grins, while everybody else had confused faces. Even Felix’s eyes were the size of quarters at Sylvain’s response. “Oh! Um… I don’t, well, I don’t feel like it… I guess.” That answer made an even worse reaction.

“Sylvain not felling like having sex?” Dimitri raised a brow.

Dorothea changed her face to match the others. “Sylvain, what?? But you always feel like it!” She gasped.

Felix looked at him, craning his neck to see his face more. “Dude, are you alright? Since when do you not feel like having sex?” Sylvain looked at him. Well, that was a lie. He still wanted to, just not with Hilda. He wanted Felix.

“Ah, well, you know-”

“Sylvain might be in love~” Hilda teased. Sylvain paused, squinting at her. What the fuck was that? He couldn’t deny it, but why was he being called out all of a sudden?

“You guys know that Sylvain isn’t the type to fall in love.” Felix snickered and pointed with his fork. Sylvain stared at him. Ouch. That hurt. A lot. “Going from pussy to pussy is too hard to resist.” He laughed. Sylvain gave a half-hearted chuckle, regretting his word’s at Claude and Byleth’s kickback months ago. “I bet you Sylvain has something that he doesn’t want us to see. A secret.” Felix grinned.

“Maybe a secret tattoo?” Dimitri guessed.

“Ooo, Sylvain with a tattoo. Hot.” Hilda laughed.

“He most likely has contracted a disease.” Dedue nodded.

“Hey man, I’m clean!” Sylvain’s mouth gaped. How dare he?!

“You want to tell us?” Dorothea giggled.

Sylvain sighed. “A secret isn’t a secret if I tell it, right?” Sylvain smiled. Everybody groaned, including Felix. The indigo-haired man was actually interested in hearing what the secret would be. And the fact that there was something about him that Felix didn’t know… he was hooked.

The group continued to prod Sylvain, but he wouldn’t budge. “Ugh, fine Sylvain, if you want to be difficult, then be difficult.” Hilda rolled her eyes. “Anyway, I’m so excited to go shopping today!” she squealed. It had been a few days since they were on the trip, but they had yet to go shopping. The hotel they picked was in the vicinity of a lot of activities, and shopping was one of them. There was an outlet with plenty of stores, a handful of restaurants and a few bars.

Dimitri crossed his arms. “Do we have to go? I personally want to go to the gym. I saw a flyer that advertised a boxing match today.” He grinned, excited to see a match in person.

“Dimitri, really? You could go shopping at the Toys R US or something, I’m sure they have some toy weapons or something that you’d like to collect.” Dorothea pouted. Dimitri scowled. Did they really think he was a child or something? Sure, he liked games and cosplay and such, but that was uncalled for.

Felix chimed in, swallowing his food. “Nah, I agree with the brute. Do we have to go?”

“Felix, you have to go.” Hilda smiled. Felix scrunched his nose. Ew. Why did she respond like that? “I can already read your face~! You have to go so that we can find some new outfits for you! Aren’t you tired of wearing jeans and a hoodie to class?”

“Jeans and a hoodie are practical.” Felix stabbed at his food. “Look, only you and Dorothea want to go shopping. Even Sylvain is probably dreading going there.”

“Actually,” Sylvain said, making Felix turn his head, “If you want, I can go. I didn’t have anything planned for today anyway.” Felix looked at Sylvain with disbelief. Sylvain usually covered his ass. Felix obviously didn’t want to go, and he knew Sylvain didn’t go shopping often, so why the hell was he wanting to go??

Sylvain only smiled. It was selfish, but he wanted to see what the girls would dress him in. He would look around for himself too, to try and keep suspicion off of him. “Great!” Hilda clapped her hands together. “So, Me, Dorothea, Sylvain, and Felix?”

Dimitri chimed in; his eyes lit up. “Actually, I want to join! I learned that there was a cosplay shop there, thanks to Dedue. Let me go with you guys.” Dorothea and Hilda nodded, and Felix sank in his chair.

Hilda spoke once more, turning to Felix. “Oh, Felix, if you have some fun with us, I’ll also get you that sword you really like. What was it? Sword of Zoltan?” Hilda pretended to think.

Felix’s eyes lit up, then he grit his teeth. “F… Fine! Fine. Hilda, you better get me those things, I swear.” Hilda nodded, and Sylvain grinned. He was looking forward to shopping.

* * *

The group walked through the outlet, with Felix on his phone, Hilda gushing to Dorothea about what to try on and Dimitri and Dedue looking for the cosplay shop. Dorothea gasped and pointed to a store, then motioned for Felix to come with them.

“I am not coming. I must find this cosplay store that Google says is in here, somewhere.” Dimitri said while Dedue waved. Sylvain followed Felix and the girls in, looking around. The store was a very nice one, with lights hung up everywhere and plants all around. But there was something else that Sylvain noticed.

“This store is fucking girly.” Felix scoffed, looking at the items.

“Well of course Felix, we’re not just shopping for you.” Dorothea laughed. “Unless you want to try on some of the things here?”

Felix slightly blushed, turning his head away. “No!”

“That’s a great idea, Dorothea!” Hilda smiled. “How about we search for some stuff that Felix can wear before we get our clothes?”

And so Felix found himself waiting at the chairs near the fitting room, waiting for his demise. “I mean, you kinda messed up there man,” Sylvain laughed, “I think they would have forgotten about you if you didn’t say anything.”

Felix snorted. “Those girls want me to suffer. I know it.”

“I don’t know,” Sylvain shrugged. “Maybe they just want you to look hot.” Felix turned to him, and Sylvain quickly laughed. “You know, so you can pick up some dudes at a bar or something. They’d love your ass, your ass looks great. Um. I mean, you know, from a perspective from someone who likes ass. On girls. Not that you have a girl’s ass. I know you have a guy’s ass. It just, you know,” Sylvain scratched his head. Why the hell could he not shut up? Felix furrowed his eyebrows at the man. When did he ever compliment him on those things? Sylvain did compliment him sometimes, but it was never about his looks.

The redhead pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. “When are the girls coming back again?”

As if on cue, Hilda and Dorothea came back with a few outfits on hangers. Felix groaned. Was he a doll or something? This was the second time on the trip that they’ve dressed him up in things. Not that they looked bad, it was just annoying to deal with. And humiliating to do in front of Sylvain.

Felix took the clothes, going into one of the stalls. “Are we rating again?” Sylvain joked.

“Of course we’re rating again!” Hilda grinned. It was just a joke. Sylvain sighed as he looked towards the door, waiting for Felix to come out.

And soon he did. There was an assortment of clothes. They mixed and matched the clothes: from capris and tank tops, to jeans and crop tops, to booty shorts and a jacket, they all made Felix look really fucking good. And Felix had to admit, he kind of liked the outfits too.

One set in particular was Felix’s favorite. It started with a simple black tank top that was fitted to his body. Then, the shorts. They were so short that they hugged the bottom curve of his ass. They had small frays in the front, and a black belt with small jewels to match. Then finally a pair of black and white converses as the cherry on top.

Felix did a few lazy poses as Hilda squealed and took pictures, rolling his eyes. Sword of Zoltan. He would be getting the Aegis Shield and the Sword of Zoltan, so it was worth it. “You seem to be feeling better than last time~” Dorothea waggled her eyebrows.

“It’s only because this is infinitely better than the shit you pulled a few days ago.” Felix snorted. He couldn’t talk about them badly too much though, since he went to them in secret to ask to have the items of clothing. That last thong was his favorite, too. And the fact that Sylvain had given a ten on that one made him want to keep it even more.

Sylvain looked at the other. That outfit really did look good. He wondered what it would be like to go on a date with him in that. To get wandering looks but know that none of them can have him. Sylvain gave Felix a thumbs up, making the man turn away and grunt. “Are we done now?” He asked.

“Of course! But just know, we’re buying these for you!” Dorothea smiled.

“Whatever.” Felix mumbled. He changed back into his regular clothes and grabbed Sylvain by the wrist. “Come on Sylvain, I can’t stand being in here any longer. Let’s find that cosplay shop Dimitri was talking about.” Sylvain nodded, following the other. A cosplay shop? He would love to go there. Maybe see Felix as a butler? Or a maid. No, a sexy maid.

He chuckled at his own thoughts looking at the store in front of him. “This is it, right?” Sylvain asked.

“Yeah,” Felix nodded. “Listen. If I dress up in stuff, you have too, also.” He pointed. Sylvain grinned and nodded. He had no problem with that at all. He would dress up in anything, even a clown suit if it made Felix happy.

When they walked in, they saw Dimitri almost immediately. He was dress in black armor with blue jeweled slashes on the chest, and a gigantic cape on his back with fur at the top. Dedue was dressed in thick armor from head to toe. “I am Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, ruler and beast of this kingdom! I will tear your heads from your shoulders, and rip apart your beating heart, crushing it in my hands before you fall to your pathetic knees!” Dimitri yelled.

“No. Hell no.” Felix turned right back around, dragging Sylvain with him. Dimitri got _too_ into character sometimes, and he fucking hated dealing with it. Sylvain only laughed as he was dragged away.

“Wait, Felix! Sylvain! Come on guys, it’s cosplay! Can’t you have a little fun?” Dimitri threw up his hands.

“Yes, Dimitri is right,” Dedue followed them, “We are cosplaying… and I am his trusty liege! I will follow him to the depths of hell as we battle our way to victory. Please, join us-”

“Nope. We’re not doing this.” Felix opened the door and walked out, leaving a whining Dimitri behind for Dedue to console. Sylvain laughed, looking back.

“Awe, come on Felix! You don’t want to improv with Dimitri?” He laughed. “You can be his sword, slicing through the enemies as he hunts for his next kill!” He mocked Dimitri’s ragged voice. Felix scoffed.

“Yeah, and he’ll probably _actually_ fucking kill me in the process. No thanks.” Felix chuckled. “There are bars around here, right? Let’s eat and drink a bit. I need to relax.”

* * *

Sylvain and Felix sat at a booth, finishing their plates of food and moving on to drinks. “You think the group will be pissed that we ditched them?” Sylvain asked, drinking from his glass.

“Doubt it. We’re close by. Plus, if they needed to see us, they’ll call.”

Sylvain nodded, in all honesty, he was glad to spend time with Felix. How much time did he miss, spending it with girls instead of him? Felix was right there the entire time. He had no idea if the younger man liked him or not. He could have spent that time dating Felix instead of worrying about his reputation as a lady killer. He watched Felix drink, his slightly pink lips wet with the alcohol.

He thought back to what Claude said. How Felix’s lips felt like pillows. Did they really? They looked soft, maybe they really were. Maybe his tongue was soft, too. And maybe his cheeks. His face was chiseled, but Felix wasn’t able to grow hairs on his face, ever. He wanted to kiss and find out.

“The hell are you staring at?” Felix laughed. Ah, yeah. Sylvain was so adamant about letting Felix know he wasn’t gay that Felix found it weird that he was staring.

“Oh. That drink looks pretty good.”

“We got the same thing. And you were looking at my face, not the drink.” Felix raised a brow. Recently, he was understanding Sylvain less and less. The redhead would stare at him, make weird comments and compliment him when he really didn’t need to. Maybe the fact that he didn’t have sex was driving him wild or something. “Whatever. I wanted to ask you something.”

Sylvain tilted his head. “What’s up?”

“That secret you have,” Felix started, making Sylvain tense up, “What is it? You’ve had me curious all day. I know just about everything about you, but the fact that you denied Hilda surprised me.” Not that he was mad, it was just that it was so damn out of character for him.

Sylvain chuckled. “Ah, maybe I’ll tell you later.” He shrugged. “When is later? I don’t know.”

“Not fair,” Felix pouted, “I don’t hide anything from you!”

“Yeah you do.” Sylvain took another sip of his drink while Felix froze. What did he mean by that? Felix narrowed his eyes. Sylvain knew everything about him, didn’t he? Sylvain saw Felix’s face changing, and he laughed. “Just kidding. I’m sure you’ve told me everything.”

Sylvain couldn’t sit here and tell Felix that he snooped around in his room, found his toys and the porn he likes, and heard him and Hubert fucking. He thought back to the porn again, and how nearly all of it included redheads. Maybe Felix liked red hair? Lucky him. He had a chance there, at least. “How about this,” Felix said, taking Sylvain out of his thoughts. “We have a drinking contest. If you can hold out with your alcohol longer, you don’t have to tell me. But if I win,” Felix pointed, “You tell me your secret.”

A challenge. Felix used to do this with him when they were really little, too. Whenever Felix wanted something, he would create a high-stakes challenge. Sylvain couldn’t blame him, because he would too. “Okay,” Sylvain agreed. Felix was a lightweight compared to Sylvain; this wouldn’t be difficult at all.

Felix smirked. Sylvain probably answered with no hesitation, thinking he would win anyway. Did he forget that Felix started drinking after him? Sylvain was probably two or three glasses ahead of him. That would give Felix a good bit of leeway, and then he would win.

Oh, how wrong he was.

Felix snickered as he and Sylvain talked, laughing their asses off at the stupidest things. Sylvain could tell Felix was drunk, very drunk. The poor man’s face was flushed and his eyes had that half-lidded sleepy look to them. He couldn’t talk though, he was pretty intoxicated too. He had to thank god he was better than Felix at holding his liquor.

“God… g-goddammit!” Felix slapped the table. “How the’fuck are you able t-to hold out like that?” Felix squinted his eyes. Did Sylvain drink every single glass down? Yeah, he was sure he did. What the hell?

Sylvain lazily laughed, downing the last glass. “’M just that good, baby. Try again next time.” He grinned. Maybe it was the alcohol, but Felix could feel himself swoon over Sylvain calling him baby, even though he did that with everybody. “Guess that means I win, doesn’t it?” Sylvain chuckled.

“Fffuck you.” Felix frowned. He wanted to win and hear that secret of Sylvain’s. But he was stuck again. “Whatever. Les… Let’s go back. I’m too drunk.” Felix waved his hand and got up.

“Agreed.” Sylvain said. Felix stumbled and Sylvain caught him, leaning down and letting the shorter man use his shoulders for support. They walked back to the hotel, swaying and tripping like idiots.

“S-shit… ’M never drinking like this again…” Felix slurred as they made it onto the elevators.

“You’ve said that before. And didn’t you come up with this?” Sylvain laughed. Felix only cursed at him as the elevator stopped and they got off. The taller man fumbled with the keys, finally getting the door to open. Felix flopped on the bed, sighing.

Sylvain had been fine with sharing a bed for days now. He really was. But what Felix did next made him rethink that. “Y’know, you’ve been acting s-so weird lately…” Felix garbled. “Why is that?” Felix was tired of seeing Sylvain act so funny. From avoiding certain topics and coversations, to denying girls, to so much more… he couldn’t understand it, and he hated it. Even though Sylvain hadn’t been acting like it for long, Felix felt like he had lost his friend. Was it because he wasn’t getting sex? Would sex get him back to normal? He’d give him sex, then.

Felix spread his legs, looking up at him from the bed. “It must be ’cause you haven’t had a good f-fuck. Lemme help you with that.” He snickered, rolling his hips. Sylvain swore he could faint right there. What the hell was Felix thinking? “N… Need me to moan like’a chick? Ah, ahn~” Felix breathed, dramatically arching his back.

Sylvain’s face flushed more, and not because of the alcohol anymore. “Don’t do that man, it’s not cool.” He walked over, trying to get the other off the bed. “L… Let’s get you some water.”

Felix pulled him down so that Sylvain was on top of him. His thoughts were coming out more and more with how much he talked. “Don’t want water. Want your cum,” he whined. Sylvain’s heart nearly stopped right there. “God, fuck me Sylvain, p-please,” he slurred, “Just fuck me already…!” He rolled his hips, trying to get the other to do what he wanted.

Sylvain sucked in a breath, trying to hold back. They were both drunk. Neither of them knew what was a good choice or not. They didn’t know what they were saying. “F-fucking idiot,” Felix panted, trying to pull him down more. “Shove your f… fucking cock inside of me ’n make me scream! Need to feel you, feel good…” He whined. He couldn’t. He couldn’t. But Felix made it so difficult by rolling his hips like that.

The taller man shook his head, sucking in a breath. He needed to get Felix to the bathroom so he could clean up and calm down. Sylvain got up, or at least tried to, but Felix pulled him down onto the mattress with an unnecessary amount of force. Sylvain turned around and widened his eyes to see the younger man on top of him. “Sylvain…” Felix whined, pushing Sylvain’s back onto the mattress. He leaned down, his bangs nearly covering his eyes. “You’re such a fuckin’ loser.” Felix breathed, rolling his hips on the other. The redhead groaned, feeling himself getting harder.

“Come on man, get off, you’re being ridiculous.” Sylvain pushed at Felix’s chest, but the other caught his hand, bringing it down to his crotch. The redhead flushed, looking down.

“Not… ’M not a girl, see? But I c’n make you feel good,” Felix said while Sylvain brought his hand back. “Fuckin’ m…makes you normal right?” He licked his lips, looking down at the other. “Want you… need you… t’ be normal. Need… be friend. Need… you… stop bein’ weird.” He ran his hand down Sylvain’s chest, making the larger man shudder.

Stop being weird?! Felix was the one who had him trapped on the bed. Sylvain looked up at Felix’s hazy eyes, glazed over with intoxication and lust. The more this went on, the more Sylvain wanted to see where it went. The redhead placed a hand on the back of Felix’s neck, bringing his face down. It couldn’t hurt to indulge in a little, right? He would get to feel Felix’s fabled soft lips, and then help him sober up.

Sylvain almost wished he hadn’t wasted so much time hesitating. He really did. Because before he could kiss the other man, Felix threw up on them both right then and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had someone throw up on me during one of those moments before. It's the nastiest shit in the world, but it makes a great plot device LOL


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys are gonna hate me for this one, lol

Felix’s eyes fluttered open, awoken by the sun shining through the hotel windows. It was the second to last day of the trip, and he and Dorothea were supposed to be making use of the dance studio nearby. But he felt too comfortable in the sheets. They were so warm and cozy on his bare skin.

…Bare skin? Why was his skin bare? Felix felt down his body. No shirt. No pants. No underwear. His heart stopped. He looked over to Sylvain, who was also shirtless. He had some boxer-briefs on, but that was it. Did they…? Felix’s face turned red in seconds, and he kicked Sylvain in the stomach off the of the bed. Hard.

Sylvain’s back hit the floor and the man grunted in pain as he jolted awake. He struggled to catch his breath as Felix popped up over the bed, looking somewhat angry, confused and embarrassed at the same time. “What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?!” Felix yelled.

The redhead grunted and got up, rubbing his shoulder and back, “What the fuck is wrong with _you?!_ Why are you kicking me off the bed like this?” He groaned, still trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes.

“Please explain to me why I’m butt-fucking naked in the bed with you!” Felix yelled again, holding the sheets over his body. He couldn’t remember what happened last night. He remembered having the drinking contest, laughing about a few things, and that was it. But if he ever had sex with Sylvain, he wanted it to be because Sylvain liked him, not because it was out of a drunken stupor.

Sylvain rubbed his eyes and groaned, then rubbed his hand down his face. Yeah, now that he thought about it, that response was appropriate. “You don’t remember what happened last night?” Sylvain asked.

“Apparently not! Start talking before I-”

“You puked on me dude.”

“…What?” Felix almost immediately calmed down.

“Well,” Sylvain sighed. “After you got dead drunk, we came back here. You were…” Sylvain thought about it. Felix would probably be terrified to know what he did last night. He decided to omit that part. “…out of it, and so I was gonna put you to bed. But, you know, alcohol can be strong. I get it. So you puked all over yourself and me. You wanna see it? The clothes are in some plastic bags. Smells like liquor, meat, and stomach acid.”

After Felix threw up, that really is what happened. After some panicking, Sylvain stripped Felix and washed him, and washed himself too. He didn’t even need to worry about his boner; it died down the moment the fluid hit him. “I didn’t know where you packed your underwear and it was taking too long to find, so, you know.”

Felix looked down, clasping his hands together. Sylvain really went through all that trouble? “You could have put a towel over me or something…” Felix held the covers over himself, “but, thanks.” He muttered.

Sylvain widened his eyes. “Hold on, what? Can you say that again?” He grinned. It wasn’t often where Felix said thank you. He loved hearing it, and he would take care of the man forever if it meant he could hear it again.

“I said thanks, bitch! Don’t fucking push it!” Sylvain hugged the other, swaying Felix from side to side. Felix grumbled, pushing him back. “Okay, whatever, I’m naked, so get off! Anyway, me and Dorothea are gonna go to the dance studio this afternoon and I have to prepare.” He said.

The taller man pulled back, looking at the other. “Can I come?” It had been quite a while since he’d seen Felix pole dance, and he was very curious. Felix scrunched his nose.

“Hell no!”

* * *

Dorothea met Felix at the dance studio nearby the hotel. There were about three small rooms for pole dancing, each with one pole. The rooms didn’t have windows like a regular dance room, since the studio was open to everybody and some people may protest against being able to see that. There were a few single chairs here and there, mostly used to help people step up on the pole. The doors locked automatically so that only the people who reserved the rooms could get in, so the key for that room sat by their bags. Dorothea squealed when she saw Felix, covering her mouth. While she was wearing shorts and a t-shirt, Felix wore the outfit he tried on the other day. The shorts that showed off his ass, the black tanks top and the converses.

“ _Felix!_ You know you didn’t have to wear that, right?” She giggled.

“Yeah, whatever, I know that. I just, you know, feel like it fits the occasion.” He flushed.

Dorothea saw his stomach peek out, and she saw the string underneath. “Any reason why you’re wearing the thong?” She cooed.

“It was the only thing that didn’t poke out in the shorts!” Felix stomped. Dorothea grinned, giving a look like she didn’t believe it.

“Alright then, let’s get started.” They took turns practicing different routines and maneuvers. Felix loved this type of dancing so much. It required so much strength, and you still had to look like you were floating through the air. So much strength and control needed. He respected the people who did it for a living and was happy that he discovered it as a hobby that he liked.

Somewhere in the mix of their session, Dorothea told Felix that she needed to make a call. She moved to the corner of the room so that Felix couldn’t hear. She dialed up the number, calling Sylvain. “Hey, what’s up?” Sylvain asked over the phone.

“Sylvain. Could you bring me a small pack of bottled water to the dance studio? Please?” She asked.

“You want me to come all the way over there to give you some water? Come on Dorothea, I’m watching a movie right now, and I’m not even halfway through.”

“Please? The water fountains here aren’t working. Me and Felix are _dying_ over here.” There was silence over the phone before a sigh was heard.

“Okay, just give me a minute to buy some, and I’ll be over there.”

“Thanks!” She ended the call, smiling. Felix looked over at her whenever he turned, wishing he could hear over the music. Whatever it was, it seemed like she was happy, so he figured it was at least good, so he didn’t feel the need to pry. He wished he did.

Around thirty minutes later, there was knocking on the door. Felix was finishing one of his spins, so Dorothea decided to open it. If Felix didn’t have good reflexes, he would have dropped and broken his neck right there. “Dorothea, you can’t call me out of nowhere to-” He looked past her, seeing Felix lower himself on the pole. Damn, he missed it. His eyes lingered on the other a bit longer before he bit his lip.

“To what?” Dorothea batted her eyes. This was it. She and Hilda’s plan had finally all come together.

“Dorothea, out.” He said to her. He took out two bottles and gave it to her, then grabbed her bag. “There’s some water for you. Here’s your bags. Bye.” He said.

Felix furrowed his eyebrows. “Hey, what the fuck are you doing?” Felix asked. Sylvain ignored him, still looking at Dorothea.

“Dorothea, _out_. Please.” He said. “I, um, want to talk. Need to talk. With Felix.”

Dorothea grinned. “Of course.” She looked to Felix, who was looking on with anger. “Sorry Felix, looks like things got cut short. Maybe we can dance once we get back on campus!” She waved, walking out the door.”

Felix watched the door close and threw up his arms. “What the fuck man?! Are you gonna ridicule me about this shit too?!” He huffed. Sylvain’s expression was nearly unreadable.

“No. Actually, I was going to ask you to dance for me.” He said. Felix stopped, looking at him. Sylvain went over to the side, grabbing one of the chairs and pulling it open, sitting it a few feet away from the pole. He sat down, crossing his legs. “That enough room to do your thing, right?”

Felix squinted his eyes. What the hell was this man thinking? Had he gone crazy? Sylvain’s hazel eyes bore into Felix. He wanted to see him on the pole. He never appreciated it on his birthday. He wanted to, now. Especially since the man was wearing that outfit. He was losing control and didn’t realize it.

“Well?” He asked. “Everybody else gets to see it… I want to, too.”

“I…” Felix blushed. He suddenly wished he didn’t wear the outfit he was wearing. “Are you making fun of me?” He asked.

“Am I laughing?” Felix looked at Sylvain. No, he wasn’t. He looked like he was one-hundred-percent serious. Which… threw him off.

Felix bit his lip. He was just showing off to another friend. That was it. It wasn’t anything that he should be nervous about. He turned on the music, which was a slow and sexy mix that he and Dorothea had put together. Dorothea had convinced him to make it that, so he could be as erotic as possible. He walked up to the pole, doing a few starting spins with his feet on the ground. It was alright. Just like preforming in front of friends.

Once the music picked up, Felix jumped up and spun, suspended in the air. Sylvain watched in awe as Felix controlled his muscles and wrapped his legs around the metal, throwing his head back and spinning upside down. Sylvain knew what Claude and Hilda meant when they talked about Felix’s expressions, because he was _into_ it. Sylvain watched as Felix’s muscles shifted as he moved around the pole.

The redhead covered his mouth as he stared, too afraid to blink or he’d miss some more of Felix’s performance. The indigo-haired man used his legs to hold himself up and spin, while his hands went down his body. He grabbed the pole and lifted himself so that he would be upside down, letting his legs move down to a split. Sylvain swallowed. He teased the other about being flexible, but he had a whole new appreciation for it.

Felix sucked in a breath and came back down, stepping on the wooden floor with grace. He then bent his legs slightly and started to roll his hips slowly, tauntingly against the pole. Sylvain really was losing it. Felix dropped down lower and swayed his hips, spreading his legs and leaning on the pole. He came back up and made the mistake of looking at Sylvain. The redhead’s eyes were so… _intense_. This wasn’t like preforming for a friend at all.

The man took in a shaky breath as he did a few more spins, then left the pole and did and awkward bow. “…There.” He mumbled. Sylvain stayed quiet, staring at the man.

“Give me a lap dance.”

Felix’s head shot up, and he was about to question his sanity before he saw Sylvain’s face. It was the same. He was fucking serious. “If you ask me to do that, I’ll do it for real.” He crossed his arms.

“Then do it for real.” Sylvain said. Felix swallowed, feeling a bit of sweat on his hands. At least he wasn’t getting back on the pole. The shorter man steeled himself. If Sylvain wanted a good lap dance, he’d give him one. Serves him right for being nosey.

He breathed as he walked over, swaying his hips. He stepped behind the redhead, running his hands down his chest. His hand slid further and to the sides, catching Sylvain’s arms and guiding them to the back legs of the chair. “Hold onto these… no touching.” Sylvain did what he said and held the back legs of the chair, looking to the side where Felix’s voice was. Felix bent down next to Sylvain’s ear, smiling. “You ready _?_ ” Sylvain sucked in a breath. It was a playful tone, but somehow Felix’s voice was still like velvet. Was he missing out on this the whole time?

Sylvain watched as Felix came back to the front. He ran his hands down his chest as he rolled his hips, lifting up his shirt as soon as his fingertips hit the rim of the shirt. He was stripping? He didn’t even ask for that. Not that Sylvain would mind, but he was just surprised as how daring the other man was getting. Felix threw the item of clothing to the side, now hooking his thumb over the hem of his shorts. He pulled the fabric down and back up, teasing his v-line. Sylvain gulped as he turned around, swaying his hips.

Felix’s hips moved from side to side almost in a figure eight, and the man did the same motions as before. Pulling the fabric down so that Sylvain could see his ass, then pulling it back up. Sylvain was getting hot. Felix pulled down the shorts, revealing the thong underneath. He discarded the shorts, turning around and walking closer.

Sylvain barely felt himself breathe as he watched Felix’s hips roll and sway. The thong looked so much better up close. He looked up to Felix’s face, which was flushed from embarrassment and something else. Felix stood over Sylvain, putting his hands on his shoulders and he hovered over him, rolling his hips again. Sylvain could see now why he said to hold onto the chair legs. Because he wanted to force Felix down and feel the friction.

The shorter man swallowed thickly as he watched Sylvain’s expression. So intense. So… lustful? He didn’t know, but he was going to do his best to find out. He ran his hands up his own thighs, sucking in a breath and making a wanton face. He felt so hot. He felt himself getting hard as he swayed his hip above his friend’s lap, watching him strain.

The redhead couldn’t take it. He let go of the chair legs, placing his hands on Felix’s hips. “I thought I said-”

“I know what you said.” Sylvain’s eyes were locked on Felix’s. Felix tried to move away, but Sylvain’s fingers pressed in, locked in place. Felix studied the other. The way the man looked… staring at him with… intent. How his breathing was labored, and how a few beads of sweat ran from his forehead to his neck. He looked down further. Adam’s apple bobbing. He was salivating. His eyes traveled down a bit more and bit his lip. Sylvain was _hard_. “Hey,” Sylvain rasped, causing Felix to look up at him again, “You still want to know my secret?”

That was it. Felix grabbed his face and moved in on Sylvain, kissing him with so much desire and so much _hunger_. Sylvain never left his lips, picking the shorter man up, almost crashing to the ground. The slight sting of the wood didn’t even register as Felix fisted Sylvain’s clothes, moaning against his mouth.

Desperation. That was the best way to describe what their actions looked like. “Fuck, Sylvain, I- oh _shit_ …” Felix moaned as Sylvain ground his hips into him. Sylvain let out a groan as Felix wrapped his legs around him, bucking his hips with less grace than before.

“Mmmph, Felix, god, _ohhh_ ,” Sylvain moaned when Felix bit his bottom lip. Their tongues swirled together and eventually Felix pulled back, needed air. Sylvain used this to kiss down his jaw and to his neck, biting softly and making Felix moan louder. Thank god the music was on.

The redhead lifted up some, not wanting to get too far away and not being able to do so anyway because of Felix’s legs. He needed to feel his skin, properly. Sylvain lifted off his own shirt much quicker than Felix had, then went back down and kissed the other man again, this time holding him by the small of his back. He moaned, feeling the mesh of hard and soft skin from scars and callouses. It was Felix. It was fucking Felix and it made him feel like his feelings were real.

Sylvain grabbed at Felix’s hips, roughly bucking and pushing the other’s body back and forth on the wooden floor. “Can’t wait for this, huh? Huh?” Sylvain growled as Felix nodded his head. He repeated the motions a few more times, groaning each time his hardened bulge connected with the other’s bottom.

Felix ran his fingers through the older male’s soft locks. How long had he waited for this? How long had he waited for Sylvain to be above him like this, just as desperate as he was to feel him? “I’ve been waiting f- _ah!_ For fucking y-years, dumbass!” He yelped as Sylvain grinned and bit at his neck, leaving marks here and there.

The taller male dragged his fingers down Felix’s thighs and then when he reach his knees, he pushed them up to his face, shadowing over him. “Damn, I’m that late to the party, huh? I should make it up to you then. Let me make up for the years we lost.” He smiled as he watched Felix’s face contort into something _so_ fucking lewd that it made his own cock twitch in excitement. He didn’t see this expression with Hubert. No, this was so much fucking _better_ than what Hubert did to Felix. Yeah, he was going to take his time and erase every fucking thing that any guy did to him. He bent down again, abusing the other’s lips again and again.

Felix didn’t know what changed Sylvain’s mind but when he did, but he didn’t fucking care. To hear the other moaning for him was something that was enough to get him rock hand and his mind hazy. His eyes looked so _needy_ and it got Felix more than just hot and bothered. Seeing Sylvain over him like this was almost intimidating, and yet exciting all the same. He wanted to see what the man would do to him. No, he _needed_ to see. “F-fuck, Sylvain,” He breathed out, “More…! T-touch me more…” He said between kisses, and Sylvain obliged.

Sylvain went down further, peppering kisses down Felix’s chest and stomach. His fingers curled around the thin fabric, pulling it down. He only got so far down though before he froze. Felix was definitely hard. Which meant he was a guy. Reality came crashing down on him. Felix’s dick didn’t bother him, but it would bother other people.

He was known as the lady killer. He was known for great sex and loving pussy. Wouldn’t people look down on him if all of a sudden, he not only came back home in a serious relationship, but he came back outing as bi? And even his father. His father hated gay people. Felix would get so much trouble for being with him. Not to mention he’d most likely lose the brewery business since his father wanted him to marry to have a child. He sat there frozen for a moment, thinking.

Felix saw Sylvain sweat-drop and got worried himself. “W… What’s wrong?” Felix asked. Sylvain looked up at him. He liked him so, so much. But… he would be risking his livelihood and his future.

Sylvain took in a breath, sat up and lied. “I… I’m sorry man. It’s just that… you really are a guy.” He looked to the side, not able to look Felix in the eyes as he talked. “I thought I could convince myself that I could get with guys, but I guess that-” Sylvain didn’t even finish before he felt a _painful_ stinging on his cheek. He got slapped. “Hey, dude! What the-” He froze when he looked at Felix. His face was red and his eyes were wide, full of embarrassment and regret. And tears. Actual _tears_ streamed down Felix’s face. Sylvain was about to speak, but before he could, Felix kicked him off and pulled up the thin piece of fabric.

The shorter man’s face was burning as he picked up his clothes and put them back on. Never in his life had he felt so humiliated before. He felt like a fool. Sylvain ran up to him, a bit of panic going through him. He hadn’t seen Felix cry like that before. Even when his brother Glenn died, he only shed a few tears as a kid. But now, it was as if it was uncontrollable. Sylvain grabbed Felix’s arm, but the other man snatched it back. “Get _off!_ Don’t fucking _touch_ me!” He shouted, kicking the speaker and stopping the music. Sylvain’s movements faltered.

Felix’s voice sounded so… broken. His voice was cracking, like he could barely speak. “Felix, wait.” Sylvain pleaded. Okay, that lie was probably the worst lie he could have come up with. He was regretting it big time.

“No! I’m tired of waiting! I’m fucking leaving!” Felix wiped at his eyes, angry when more tears came out. Another reason why he was humiliated. He couldn’t stop crying. Whenever he wiped the tears away, more came out. Stupid. He slung his bag over his shoulder, walking towards the door. Sylvain grabbed his hand and Felix moved back, punching the redhead’s nose.

Sylvain yelped, stumbling back and holding his face as he tried to push through the pain. Felix breath was shaky, and when he spoke, his voice was too. “Yeah I’m a fucking guy. I’ve been a guy this entire time. You…” Felix audibly cried, wiping away more tears. “You had girls you could fuck all around you!” Felix’s shoulders shook. “I don’t know what the hell I did to you for you to sit here and _humiliate_ me like this, but I’m fucking done!” He walked towards the door again.

“Felix!”

“I’m _done!_ ” He yelled, slamming the door behind him so hard he nearly broke the hinges. Sylvain stared at the door for a while. He fucked up. He had _never_ seen Felix cry like that. Sylvain swallowed, and then furrowed his eyebrows. He tasted something metallic. He felt at his nose and felt something wet under it. He was bleeding. Sylvain sighed… he felt like he deserved it for that one.

For a while, he sat there in that dance room, with only the buzz of the fluorescent lights able to be heard. He felt horrible. He sighed and picked up his shirt, putting it back on as well as grabbing his own bag and the small case of water, walking out. He looked around the building, noticing that Felix was long gone. Of course he was. There was nothing left to do but go out of the room. He felt a buzz of his phone in his pocket. Dorothea.

 **Dorothea:** Sylvain… why is Felix currently in our hotel room crying his eyes out? He won’t talk about it to me.

 **Sylvain:** i fucked up

 **Sylvain:** so badly

 **Sylvain:** i really fucked up

He saw Dorothea typing for a while, and then it went away. She typed again, and then it went away again. And then, nothing. She had left it on read. Sylvain bit his lip and put his phone back into his pocket.

* * *

The next day was a long one, at least for most of the group. Felix and Hilda had switched, so Hilda slept with Sylvain. At least, figuratively. Sylvain took the floor that night. When they got up, Felix didn’t come down to eat breakfast. And when he did come down, only to get in the car, Sylvain’s heart dropped at the sight. His eyes were swollen and his face was pale, like he had been crying all night. Even Felix’s usual stern facial expression was toned down a bit.

The shorter man didn’t talk to Sylvain. At all. When it was time to go, Felix sat in the very back with Dorothea, but he didn’t talk to her. He only put his hoodie up and leaned against the side of the car. It was fairly hot outside, but it looked like Felix didn’t care. Sylvain hated seeing that in the rearview when he drove. But then again, how could he? He was the one who caused it.

When they got back, Felix only got his suitcase and went up to the dorm room, not bothering to wait for Sylvain. And when the redhead got up there, he saw Felix’s room door closed. And it stayed like that for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I had to spend the past few days making deliveries for family, so I've been going from state to state, I'm done now, so I can relax and post chapters lolol, thank you for your patience**
> 
> AhhhhhaAAHHHHHh welp, that angst tag meant something, didn't it? I love that you guys love the story, and part of me feels evil for adding this part when you all were like "Omgg so excited!" I promise you this was made a month in advance LOL
> 
> We'll just have to see what happens next.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri and Sylvain have a chat

_“Hey, come on Sylvain, get up. You can’t stay here forever.” Felix pouted, shaking the other’s shoulders. An eleven-year-old redheaded boy looked back at him with tears in his eyes._

_Sylvain wiped at his eyes, shaking his head. “I can stay here for as long as I want! I don’t… I don’t want to go back there!” Sylvain cried. Felix furrowed his brows and sat next to him, continuing to hug him as the other cried into his chest. “Miklan is…” The young boy tried to come up with words, “He’s… he’s a jerk! He’s a stupid…”_

_“Crap-head?” Felix smiled._

_“Yeah! And everything worse!” Sylvain shouted. The redhead wiped at his damp clothes, trying to get off more dirt. They both sat under a tree that was quite a ways away from a manhole, turned away from the street. Felix pulled out another tissue from his pocket._

_The younger boy felt bad for him. Sylvain’s older brother, Miklan, had pulled up the cover of the manhole near Felix’s house after arguing about who knows what. Felix didn’t bother trying to figure it out, because it never mattered what the brothers argued about. Miklan would always get mad anyway. And this time, the elder brother, after dropping Sylvain off to play with Felix, had opened up one of the manholes and threw Sylvain in. The younger boy had wondered what was taking so long for them to arrive, and the only reason he found his friend was because he went outside to look for him. Had he not, and just waited for the door to ring, Sylvain would have still been trying to find a way to escape, getting even more tired and covering himself in gunk._

_Felix sighed. “Yeah… he really is bad.” He grumbled. He wished he knew a way to get him out of the situation. Whenever they told their parents, on both sides, they wouldn’t believe them. They wouldn’t believe that Miklan would dare harm the child that was supposed to take over the family business. And when they tried pleading to Miklan, all he would do is tell them to shut up or else the next time their bodies would be seen, it would be on the news. Felix shook the thoughts out of his head and patted Sylvain’s shoulder. “That’s why you have to get up. Come on. If you sit here and cry all day, not only will Miklan win, you’ll get sick from the sewer water!”_

_Sylvain looked at him with angry eyes. “I’m not going back to Miklan! He… he probably won’t come for me anyway.” The older boy sniffed and crossed his arms._

_“I wasn’t saying to go with him. Just come on already and clean up at my house! You stink.” Felix stood up and held his hand out. “And… and you shouldn’t stay like that. You need to be clean.” Felix also didn’t like to see Sylvain cry like that. It was one of the things that made him want to do anything he could to make the other feel better._

_The redhead looked up at him, and after a bit of thinking, took his hand and stood up. Felix didn’t let go, dragging him to the house so they could clean up. Sylvain looked ahead at him, wiping his eyes one last time. Felix was always so kind to him, at least in the way he knew how to be. Sure, Sylvain always hung out with him, and traded cards and gifts, and comforted him when he needed it, but he felt like it wasn’t enough to match the things that Felix did. Felix was always a good friend to him._

_“Hey, Felix?” He asked as they walked into the house. Felix looked back at him, raising his brows. “You’ll be my friend right? I mean, you already are, but I mean… my best friend, right? To stick with me forever. I mean, I will too!”_

_Felix looked at him, then giggled a bit. He hadn’t told the other boy, or anyone for that matter, but he had a small crush on him. And hearing Sylvain say that… it almost sounded like what the adults would say on TV when they were getting married. He didn’t know all what marriage meant, but the people that did it always looked happy, like they would be together forever. It was a thought that made Felix happy himself. “Of course. You don’t have to announce that we’re best friends though, doofus. I think we already are.”_

_The older boy gave a wide grin, nodding. “So that means we’ll stick together for good?”_

_Felix smiled, rolling his eyes. “Duh, if I say it, I mean it.”_

.

.

.

Sylvain wasn’t so sure about that anymore.

Ever since they got back, Felix had been avoiding him. Either the man’s room was closed and locked (admittedly he had tried opening the door to talk, only to find that out), or he was straight up not speaking to him. There would be times where Felix was watching television, and Sylvain would plop down next to him, only for Felix to sigh and immediately get up and leave him there. In the morning, Felix would only give him a single grunt of acknowledgement if Sylvain waved. No ‘hey,’ no ‘what’s up,’ no nothing. He got full sentences every now and then, but it wasn’t compared to what it was before. This had been going on for two weeks now. The worst part was, Sylvain was pretty sure that Felix went back to hooking up with Hubert. He knew this because Felix would dress up in his flirty clothes (some of which they bought during the break) and leave at night. That, and Felix had the gall to bring the pale man to their apartment.

Sylvain looked on in disbelief as he currently watched the two walk in close to midnight, chuckling at whatever they were talking about before they walked through the door. Sylvain’s eyes trailed to Hubert’s hand on Felix’s waist. He wanted to stab it and make him take his hand away. “Uh, you guys go out clubbing or something? You could’ve told me to pick you up so that Hubert wouldn’t have to drop you off,” Sylvain said.

Felix looked at him, his smile dropping a bit. Hubert chimed in, shaking his head. “Oh no, I’m not dropping him off. Thanks for your concern, though.” He chuckled.

Sylvain’s face dropped even more. Were they serious? So they didn’t even care that he was there anymore, they’ll fuck even with him there? “Aha, not to be that guy, but you do know I’ll be sleeping in the room across, right?”

The shorter man frowned now, rolling his eyes. “How about you invite a chick over. You do it all the time, shouldn’t be hard now. Or put some headphones in.” Felix grabbed Hubert and kept walking.

“Ah yes,” Hubert smiled, “I believe we have business, don’t we Felix?” Sylvain saw them disappear into the hallway that led to their rooms, and finally, he heard the door shut.

He was furious. How could Felix tell him something like that?! Although, he wasn’t wrong… Sylvain furrowed his brows. Was that what Felix felt when he brought girls over? The pain and jealousy… that was what he felt every time? Sylvain bit his lip. He wanted to burst in there and confess that it was a lie. A blatant lie that was used to try and cover up his insecurities. But it was too late for that, wasn’t it? Felix would never give him the time of day to talk more than necessary.

Sylvain ran his fingers through his hair and froze once he heard familiar moans. He looked back at the hallway, and while the doors weren’t visible, his voice was definitely audible. Sylvain swallowed and stood up. He couldn’t stay for this. No wonder he would walk out of the room during hookups and not see Felix there. He didn’t want to hear him like that with another person. Sylvain grit his teeth and grabbed his phone, keys and wallet, exiting the dorm before things escalated.

He needed to talk about this with someone. He looked through his contacts. Like hell he was going to contact Claude. The brunette would just make fun of him for what he did and tell him that he deserved it. He scrolled more. Eventually he picked a number and walked down the hallway. Once the phone picked up, Sylvain spoke. “Hey, Dimitri? Yeah, it’s Sylvain. Listen man, I need to talk. I’ve got to get some stuff off my chest. Don’t bring Dedue, let’s have it between us.”

* * *

Sylvain sat at the lobby area of the dorm, for once glad that he didn’t see anybody else but Dimitri walking up to him. “Hello Sylvain,” the blonde waved, “It’s quite late. You seem upset. Is anything wrong?”

“Fucking everything is wrong,” Sylvain exasperated, running his hands through his hair. “I fucked up. I _fucked_ up.” Dimitri quickly sat down, putting a hand on Sylvain’s shoulder.

“Hold on, calm down. What’s happened? Is it with you and Felix? I know you two have been struggling lately-”

“I shat on him man!” Sylvain held his head in his hands.

“You… what?” Dimitri furrowed his brows.

“I… I made him think…” Sylvain explained what happened on the trip. They hadn’t told everyone in the group what happened. Sylvain was pretty sure that Hilda and Dorothea knew, but that was probably it. He omitted the more explicit details, but he told everything that had happened until this point. Dimitri listened silently as the man went on. “And when we were just starting to get into it, I choked. I put my fucking reputation over him, and not only that, I made up a bullshit lie that it was because he was a guy.” He sighed.

“Wow.” Dimitri responded. “So that’s why you two haven’t been talking lately. I was wondering why. In class you guys weren’t talking, but class is understandable. But Felix would leave so quickly…”

“Yeah. I know.” Sylvain shook his head. “I need advice, man. He’s in the dorm with another guy right now because not only did he move on, I think that he doesn’t want anything to do with me.” Sylvain tapped his leg nervously.

Dimitri looked at him with concern. “Well, I have no experience in gay, or bi, relationships. I’m not sure I can help you but so much.” Dimitri sighed. He sat for a moment, then spoke up again. “Why not simply tell him the truth?”

Sylvain shook his head again. “Do you know how fucking bad that looks? For me to tell him ‘hey, it wasn’t you, I just didn’t want to ruin my reputation by coming out as bi.’ That just sounds awful.”

“I don’t know,” Dimitri shrugged, “Making it seem like it’s because he’s a guy and it’s because of him seems worse. At least to me.” Sylvain looked up at him. That’s… what he did. He made it seem like it was on Felix for his hesitation. “I think the easiest option is to tell the truth.”

“But-”

“Listen, Sylvain,” the blonde chuckled, “You may have a chance still, or you may not. Who knows. However, there are people in this world who cannot tell the people that they like how they feel. You are not one of them. Don’t let your hesitation make you slip again.”

Sylvain furrowed his eyebrows. “That seemed oddly specific.” Dimitri shrugged again. “Wait, Dimitri, that’s right! You said a while back that you did like someone, didn’t you? Why don’t you follow your own advice?”

The blonde chuckled. “I’m assuming that our conversation is still between just us, right?” Sylvain nodded. “There is one woman that I like who is charming, funny, cute – no – adorable, and she can be so very caring and fun. However, I cannot tell her the truth because Claude is the one that holds the title of her boyfriend.” Sylvain widened his eyes.

“Dude, you like-?! What?! Since when??”

“That doesn’t matter,” Dimitri shook his head. “My point is that, again, some people are in situations like mine, where no matter how much a person wants to tell the truth, they can’t. At least not yet. But you are not dealing with that situation. It sounds like Felix is still unbound. And so,” he smiled, “You can still possibly mend this.”

Not yet? What did he mean by that? But as weirdly as Dimitri talked sometimes, the man had a point. And a solid one at that. He could still tell Felix what was going on, right? He didn’t know when he would be able to, but the timing had to be right somewhere. Sylvain breathed, nodding. “Yeah, yeah. You’re right. I just have to tell him the truth.”

Dimitri nodded to, standing up. “Well then, I’ve had a good time talking with you, but it is currently,” he checked his watch, “almost twelve. I don’t know about you, but I have to attend a morning class, so I have to sleep.” Sylvain nodded and waved as he left. He still couldn’t believe the blonde told him that he liked Byleth. But, it did put it in perspective for him. He could at least tell Felix what was supposed to be said instead of the lie that he told. He probably wouldn’t be able to tell him tonight, but it would be sometime soon so that he could get it off of his chest. Two weeks of Felix avoiding him was too much.

He got up and walked back to the dorm, sighing. It had been an hour since he left, so maybe, _hopefully_ , they were done. He soon reached the dorm room, and as he opened the door, Hubert walked out, raising a brow.

“Oh,” the raven chuckled, “A bit loud, were we? Apologies if you felt the need to leave. I can’t help but give my dear Felix the best experience he can have.” He smiled as he moved past Sylvain, who had a dark expression on his face. Hubert couldn’t help but feel amused at getting a rise out of the other man. After all the times the other blocked Felix from seeing him, he needed to get a few good jabs in.

Sylvain narrowed his eyes. Hubert looked so punch-able. It would be easy too. He was trained pretty well in kickboxing. It wouldn’t take much to knock his lights out right now. He was only what, an inch taller? That was nothing, he could easily reach his face and mesh it into a-

“Are you going to stand there with the door open? You’re going to let the cold air out.” Sylvain turned to see Felix, who was now in his pajamas walking up to hand Hubert his jacket. “Here,” he looked up at the pale man, “Don’t forget this.” Sylvain almost sneered. Who the hell wears a jacket when it was fairly hot outside?

“Thank you, darling.” Hubert grinned. “Until next time,” he waved, walking down the hallway. Felix hadn’t even glanced at Sylvain before he turned to walk back into the room, already making a beeline for the hallway.

Sylvain quickly closed the door, following Felix. He couldn’t stand the tension between them… he had to say something. He grabbed his arm, making Felix turn and look back at him. “Wait, Felix, I want to talk to you about-” He stopped. The look Felix gave him when he looked back… it was _disgust_. His face was scrunched like he smelled something bad, and while Felix was shorter, he could tell the other was looking down on him.

Felix had never looked at him like that. Never in his lifetime. And it made Sylvain stop in his tracks. “What the _hell_ do you want? Haven’t you already talked enough? You already said what you needed to say.” Sylvain blinked and Felix yanked his arm back. The other man turned around, walking back to his dorm room.

Sylvain watched him walk, and quickly shouted out. It was something that Felix always answered. It was something that he asked so often as both a kid and adult, sometimes during fights, sometimes when they playfully bantered, and sometimes just for the hell of it. But he always got an answer back. He shouted out to try and ease his mind just a little.

“Hey, Felix! We’re still friends, right?” He asked. But he didn’t hear anything. Not even a middle finger. He watched Felix go down the hallway and shut his room door. Still no answer. Sylvain’s eyes grew desperate. He couldn’t be serious. Even when they fought before, he would get a small gruff of a ‘yeah.’ But there was nothing.

And Sylvain stood there in the middle of the room, waiting for what seemed like hours for an answer that didn’t come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pfvvvv enjoy this angsty arc (it aint big but it's def there) :'D


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix makes a deal and Claude has a talk

Felix sent out punch after punch, yelling out with each hit. The punching bag in the boxing room shook over and over again until Felix felt satisfied. The man breathed heavily as he went over to the end of the room, picking up a bottle of water and downing it. He furrowed his eyebrows, thinking to himself.

_“Sorry man, it’s just that… you really are a guy.”_ Felix threw the empty bottle against the wall, watching it bounce far from him. He sighed shaking the memory out of his head. He bit his lip, almost wanting to blow off steam on the punching bag again. It had already been a month since they had come back from the spring break trip, but he was still being affected by Sylvain’s words.

Felix had let down every single one of his barriers around that man. He let the man had seen his body. He had seen how much he liked him. He had seen how much lust he had for him. Felix had decided to be as vulnerable as he could be with him, and in return he was humiliated because of it. And then, Sylvain had the _audacity_ to tell him that he wanted to speak with him. As if there was anything to say anymore. Felix took out his phone, looking through his contacts. He narrowed his eyes, deciding to make a call.

“Hey, Hubert.” Felix held the phone to his ear.

“Hello darling,” The raspy voice came from the other line, “You’re calling a bit early today. Are you that desperate for my services?” He laughed.

Felix rolled his eyes. “I have something I want to talk to you about. Meet with me at your place in an hour.”

“So demanding.” He chuckled. “But of course. You know my address.”

Felix grunted in response and hung up, grabbing his things and walking out. After showering and changing, he soon found himself at the tall man’s apartment, knocking on the door. It didn’t take long before the door was opened, revealing a smiling Hubert. Felix walked in without saying anything, making Hubert raise a brow. “Someone seems to be unhappy.”

Felix took in a breath, turning around to the man. “Let me move in here.”

Hubert narrowed his eyes. “Aren’t you living with the ginger? And my home is not on campus like yours is. You’d have to take a bus to your classes instead of walking.” Felix nodded his head.

“Look. Me living with… that guy is the reason I’m here. I don’t mind taking a bus if it means I can get away from him. I’m tired of his bullshit. I’m tired of him…” _Looking at me like he fucking cares about me when he doesn’t._ “I’m just fed up with his shit. So, I’m asking you to let me stay here. At least until I can find my own place.”

Hubert looked up in thought. “Hm, quite a large demand out of nowhere. You aren’t working either. Tell me, what do I get out of this… deal… or whatever you’d like to call it.”

Felix walked up to him, placing a hand on his hip. “Free access to me whenever you want. We can stay open too, so you can go out and do whatever the hell you want. And, I guess, I’ll clean up and shit.” Hubert chuckled, placing his hand on his chin. What a feisty man.

“And you expect for me to say yes, simply because I know you?”

Felix smiled. “I think you would have kicked me out by now if it was a no.” Hubert grinned.

“How attentive.” The tall man ran his hand over Felix’s ass, giving it a small squeeze. “That does not sound like a terrible idea, I must admit. How would your friend feel though, should you move?” Felix froze for a split second, then shook his head.

“He’s not my-” he stopped. Not his what? Whatever Felix was about to say, it wouldn’t come out of his mouth. “I… who cares what he thinks. He can find another roommate.” He sighed. Hubert looked down at him, humming. The hesitation Felix showed told a bit about what was happening. Hubert could tell they had a fight, and somehow it was bad enough for Felix to want to move out. He didn’t have a problem with it though; after all, it was none of his business and one of his best little partners was willing to make a fair payment.

“I see. Well then, how long until I should expect you to come here?”

“Give me a week. No, three days. Give me three days and I’ll be here with all of my things. I don’t have much, so it shouldn’t be a problem.” Hubert grinned at Felix’s words. He leaned down, kissing the other man with an underlying hunger.

He released the other, stepping back and crossing his arms. “In three days I should expect you, yes? I hope you follow through on your promise, then.”

“Yeah. Whatever, anything to get out of there.”

* * *

Sylvain sighed, putting his head down on his desk in the lecture hall, not even listening to what Professor Hanneman was saying. Felix was sitting way in the front, far from him. He could feel his friends’ eyes boring into him and Felix, wondering why they’ve been sitting apart for so long. Sylvain didn’t care, in fact, he hardly cared about anything.

Over the last month, he had lost the motivation for a lot of things. He barely ate, and his body showed it. He was losing muscle; even his shoulders had gotten a bit thinner. There were prominent dark circles under his eyes. His libido had gone down, and he hadn’t hooked up with anyone. Not that he wanted to, he only wanted Felix. Every single time a girl would ask him about going out, he simply said that he was tired, or he was busy, or that he simply didn’t want to.

He was talking to Dorothea again, but not before she gave him an earful, which he felt like he deserved. Apparently Felix hadn’t given her all the details, but she got the most important information: that Sylvain said one of the worst things he could to the man. But nobody expected Felix to give him the silent treatment for this long.

The lecture was over and Felix was already walking out the door. Sylvain watched him go, still sitting at his desk while everyone was getting up. He stared at the door for a long while before he saw brown hair and skin come into view instead.

“Hey. Eeyore. You need to talk or something?” Claude asked, watching the redhead slowly look up at him. “You’ve been like this for a pretty good bit now. And I have a gut feeling that it has something to do with you and Felix, considering he hasn’t hung out with us in a pretty long time.”

Sylvain looked back at everyone else, who looked like they were concerned but too hesitant to ask. He looked back at Claude, who was crossing his arms. “No.” He simply said, dragging his bag up off the floor and onto his shoulders. Claude dead-panned, then looked to everyone else.

“Alright! Me and Sylvain are gonna go kick it at the coffee shop down the block from here. Byleth~” Claude smiled, kissing her hand, “I’ll see you later.” He had a love-struck smile on before he grabbed Sylvain’s upper arm, taking him in the direction of the shop. Sylvain furrowed his brows, looking at everyone else who didn’t stop Claude.

Sylvain gave a tired sigh. “Hey man, I said I didn’t want to go.”

“What you’re saying and what you’re feeling are two different things. Now come on.” They reached the shop after a few minutes, and Claude sat the other down in the chair across from his.

Claude watched the other plop his stuff down on the ground, then slump in the chair. Sylvain rested his head on his fist, sighing. “What do you want dude? You gonna laugh at me for what’s going on?” Sylvain gave a pitiful laugh and shook his head.

“I don’t even know what’s ‘going on.’ I just know that Felix has been MIA for a month and you have been too, but it’s gotten even worse recently. I’m guessing whatever happened between you two happened on spring break?” Claude raised a brow. Sylvain’s memory immediately went to the words he said to Felix right before he was slapped, and he put his head down.

“Yeah.” He sighed.

Claude paused for a moment, then snorted. “So are you going to tell me what happened? I’m not asking for juicy gossip here. I’m asking ’cause I’ve never seen you two like this.” Sylvain lifted his head up and saw Claude’s straight face. He really was serious, wasn’t he?

Sylvain clasped his hands together, looking at the table. “I like Felix.” He said. Claude’s mouth dropped and he creased his eyebrows in confusion.

“Ain’t that a good thing?”

The ginger scoffed, looking out of the window. “No. It’s not a good thing, because me liking Felix makes me stupid and makes me do stupid things.” His eyes grew a bit sadder, watching people walk by. “What I did to Felix… I…” Sylvain told the whole story, making Claude widen his eyes. He told him about the hotel room, and how they would mess with each other, and how Sylvain would get tense in some situations, all the way up to how he realized he liked Felix. And then he told him the response he gave to the moment when they were going to have sex. “And after that, he wouldn’t talk to me. He’d avoid me all he could. And recently… this guy, a bartender I met a few times at the bar Felix likes to go to, they have flings and shit. I tried to talk to him after the guy left. I wanted to tell him sorry. But… he didn’t want to hear it. He never wants to hear it. I feel like I ruined everything.”

Claude blinked at the other. It was so much to take in. Felix and Sylvain had actually tried to be together, but Sylvain put it off as experimenting. “Well, I see why Felix is mad. That was pretty shitty.” Sylvain nodded, his eyes filled with regret. “But I mean, hey, it might not be too late.”

Sylvain gave Claude a confused look. “What the hell do you mean? He’s done with me. Not even as a boyfriend, but a fucking friend in general.” He laughed sadly.

Claude crossed his legs, resting his elbows on the table. “It’s only over because you’ve lost all hope. What? Don’t give me that look. You have. You’re thinner, I can tell. When’s the last time you shaved? I know you prefer to be clean shaven, but your stubble is pretty noticeable. Your bags have bags underneath your eyes. Your hair is so dry I think you could wash a sink with that shit. You’ve gotten pale, too.” Sylvain looked at Claude with annoyance. “Wow! He has another emotion in there. Can you pull out the rest?”

“Claude, shut up. Just shut up.” He sighed, rubbing his hand down his face.

“I don’t know man, you need to hear it. You look bad.” Claude said, a more serious tone overtaking his voice. “Seems to me you need to talk it out with Felix.”

Sylvain grit his teeth, banging his fist on the table and startling the customers around them. “I fucking told you, he won’t listen to me! He. Won’t. Fucking. Listen. There’s nothing I can do man. There’s nothing I can do but stare at his goddamn back while he walks into other people’s arms!” Claude’s look was unfazed, and he paused for a moment to give Sylvain time to calm down.

“You done?” He asked. Sylvain sucked in a breath to argue, then deflated just as quickly. Claude rested his chin on the palm of his hand, smiling. “I’m sure, down in there somewhere, Felix still has feelings for you. No, I’m sure that somewhere down there, he loves you. Nobody would wait over twenty years for someone unless they loved them.” He chuckled. Sylvain widened his eyes.

“…Twenty…?”

“Over twenty.”

Sylvain stared down at the table, speechless. Felix had waited for him like that? “He’s… liked me for that long?” Claude nodded, and Sylvain tried to think back. All the times that Felix joked around with him. Was he only half joking, or not joking at all? Whenever Felix got pissed at him, it was because he had feelings for him this whole time? He shut his eyes, running his fingers through his hair. “But… I don’t know how to fix this. I don’t know what to do. I can’t just make him come back.” He sighed.

Claude looked up in thought, shrugging. “The only way to get him back is to be yourself. Your _whole_ self. Vulnerability and all. Remember, he liked _you_. That shit you fed him was an act, and he has a right to be mad about it. Prove that you’re still you.” Sylvain looked at Claude. As stupid as he could be sometimes, the man had a point. But the thing was, Felix wouldn’t listen. He wouldn’t give him the time of day. “What’s the hesitation for? What, the fact that he’s not listening to you? Yeah, you fucked up,” Sylvain winced, “So now you’ll have make your case in other ways than speaking.” He crossed his arms again.

The ginger stared at him, then sighed for the thousandth time that week. “Stop being right so much.”

“No.” Claude smiled.

Sylvain thought for a moment. A lot of the things that Claude said made sense. For the first time in what felt like forever, he thought he had a second chance. His lips quirked into a small smile as he shook his head. “Damn, Claude. Thanks for dragging me out here. And… sorry for the shit I gave you in the past.”

Claude laughed and shrugged, a cocky smile plastered across his face. “You don’t need to tell me that I’m a genius. Now, as payment, give me a video of your make-up sex with him. I still wanna hear what Felix will sound lik-”

“I take it back.” Even though Sylvain left saying that, he smiled back at Claude and waved as he left the shop.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain go boo hoo

Felix sat on his bed and typed on his computer, finishing his report for the day. He almost hated that he chose his major as marketing, thanks to Sylvain. It was supposed to be a degree he could fall back on as he pursued his dance career, but all he could think about was how much Sylvain really influenced him. Well, he could take consolidation in the fact that he would at least be rid of him soon. Cardboard boxes surrounded him, most of them filled from packing during the last two days.

The man pulled out his phone, going to Dorothea’s contact. After a few rings, he heard the phone pick up. “Hey Felix, anything wrong?” She asked. She was a bit worried about him, since she had seen him cry that night. He had gone out with har and other friends to an amusement park, but that was about it.

“Hey. I want you to come over for a bit. I have something to confess.” It didn’t take long for the girl to show up at all. When she did, she smiled, looking up at him.

“Felix! Oh, I’m so glad to see you doing good.” She grinned, hugging him. He awkwardly hugged back, sweat-dropping and laughing nervously. “What? You can’t be like that! You haven’t really talked to us since spring break!” She whined. She stopped though, fiddling with her hands. “Oh, sorry.”

“Nah, that’s why I brought you here. Come on,” Felix waved her over, leading her to his room. When they got there, Felix opened the door, causing Dorothea to widen her eyes. “I’m moving out.”

Dorothea looked up at the man, furrowing her brows. Why was Felix moving out all of a sudden? “I… I can’t stop thinking about that asshole.” Felix sighed. “I can’t stop thinking about how fucking awful it was to do that… and… how he made me felt. I’m still…” he growled, shaking his head. “That bastard still makes me feel things even after what he did. I hate it. So I’m getting away from these stupid feelings.” Dorothea pouted. He wouldn’t be able to get away from those things by running away.

“And… you’re moving out to where?” She asked. Felix scratched the back of his head, looking away.

“There’s this guy I’ve been talking to. He lives not too far from here. You don’t know him but, he’s cool.” Dorothea raised her eyebrow. Someone Felix was comfortable enough to move in with? “I just wanted to tell you, because, well, I didn’t want you worrying and shit. That’s all.” Felix huffed. The brunette couldn’t help but worry. This was obviously an impulsive decision that the man was making just based on his feelings, which would probably follow him no matter where he went.

“When are you moving?”

“Tomorrow.”

The brunette widened her eyes, quickly hiding her face from the other. She had to let someone know. “Hmm. Well, just be safe.” Dorothea said. They talk for about an hour before Dorothea had to leave for another class, leaving Felix behind. But before she went to class, she made sure to text Sylvain.

**Dorothea:** Sylvain. Felix is thinking about making a decision that I’m not sure is right

**Sylvain:**?

**Dorothea:** He’s moving.

**Sylvain:** ???

**Sylvain:** he’s what???

**Dorothea:** Yeah. You could see for yourself. He’s moving out tomorrow.

**Sylvain:** im going now.

Sylvain walked quickly, making a beeline for the dorms. Fuck what Claude sqaid. He didn’t have time to think about and rehearse what he would say. It didn’t take long before he reached his and Felix’s door, taking out his keys and rushing in. He turned the hallway and opened Felix’s room, and widened his eyes at the sight. Felix looked up at him with surprise, then anger. “What the fuck?! I knew I should have locked the damn door-” Sylvain didn’t hear it. He was focused on his room, which was nearly empty, with all of his things in boxes instead.

Felix walked up to him, about to push him out, before Sylvain jumped towards him and hugged him tightly. The shorter man pushed him off, or at least tried to, but then froze when he heard something unexpected. “No… _no!_ ” Sylvain yelled out. His voice was… breaking. Sylvain’s shoulders shook as he talked. “No… please don’t leave! Don’t leave. Dammit….! I’m sorry! I’m so fucking sorry!” Felix felt one of his shoulders dampen. Was Sylvain crying?! The younger man tried to push him off again, this time to see, but Sylvain wouldn’t let go. “Goddammit, please, listen to me!” He cried.

The other man was quiet, a bit startled by the situation. He hadn’t seen Sylvain cry in years. There wasn’t much that Sylvain cried about. If anything, he would blow off his problems with a laugh. So this was… “Listen to me man. I’m so goddamn sorry… hic… what I said a while back, it was a fucking lie! A stupid, shitty lie to try and protect my fake image!” Sylvain’s cries were audible now, and Felix’s side was soaked. Sylvain’s arms wrapped around the other, nearly crushing him. “I was afraid that people would make rumors about me! I was afraid that I’d lose the business! I was afraid of so many fucking things that weren’t as important as you!” Sylvain’s voice cracked as he shouted.

“Sylvain…”

“No! Please listen! Look man, I love you! I fucking love you and I was too shitty to realize it!”

“Sylvain.”

“And now you feel like you have to move out just to get away from my _presence_. I’m that fucking bad of a person. I caused you so much pain… and I know it’s unfair for me to ask but please forgive me! Please, I’m sorry-”

“Sylvain, shut _up!_ ” Sylvain immediately got quiet, moving back and looking at the other man. Felix held back the urge to widen his eyes, because looking at Sylvain right now was a hell of a sight, and not a good one. The guy was paler than he remembered, probably paler than himself. His collarbone was dangerously prominent, and his hair looked rough to the touch. On top of that, Sylvain’s eyes were red and his cheeks were streaked with ears. Felix paused, then decided to speak. “All of what you said… is it true?”

“Yes!”

“Stop yelling.”

“Sorry.”

Felix hummed, and then crossed his arms. “So you’d do anything to show that you’re sorry?”

“Yes.”

Felix raised a brow at Sylvain’s seriousness. “Delete every single contact on your phone but mine.” Sylvain quickly brought out his phone, opened up the contact list and selected them all, but Felix grabbed his arm. “Wait! Actually, just the girls you like to mess with.” Felix knew that his friends were on there, not to mention business contacts that he’s worked with from internships. Still, he wanted to laugh at Sylvain’s lack of hesitation. Meanwhile, Sylvain went through his phone and did exactly that. He had all of his fuck buddies marked, and he deleted every single one without missing a beat.

Sylvain looked up at Felix expectantly, like he was waiting for him to tell him what else to do. The shorter man scoffed, raising a brow. “You really are serious, aren’t you? Delete all of your stupid… horny messages or whatever to them.” And Sylvain did, scrolling through each of his message logs and deleting them quickly. Felix sweat-dropped. How did Sylvain do this with no hesitation at all? “You’d really do anything huh?” He asked lowly.

The ginger stared at him and nodded, becoming calmer from his breakdown. “You could ask me to fetch and I’d do it. You could ask me to go jump off a bridge and I’d do it. Anything.” Felix looked up at him.

“Kiss me then.” Sylvain rushed towards him, but Felix pushed him back on his chest. He decided that he wouldn’t give him that satisfaction yet. “A… actually, spar with me.”

“…What?”

“You heard me.” Felix moved back to his boxes, rummaging through it and grabbing his fencing uniform. “Spar with me on the fencing grounds right now. If you win… then I’ll forgive you.” Sylvain didn’t miss a beat and ran to his room, grabbing his own uniform. He hadn’t used it in quite a while, so he knew his skills were not as good as they used to be. Still, he had to try.

They both quietly walked to the gym, and Sylvain’s heart raced a mile a minute as they did. The same words were on repeat with each step he took. He had to win. He had to win. They made it to the gym and changed into the thick padded uniforms, grabbed their weapons and went to the sparring area. Felix sighed, stepping away from the other man.

“Alright, you know the rules. First one to five wins.” Felix didn’t even give a warning before he rushed to the other man, jabbing out his Foil. Sylvain stumbled back, and was able to just barely block it with his own. They swung their weapons a few times before Felix came in again, his sword circling around Sylvain’s, and then jabbing him in the chest. “First point goes to me.”

They started the next round almost immediately. Felix almost wanted to laugh. Sylvain’s movements were… sloppy. Each of his lethal blows didn’t connect properly. His form sucked. And the emotion that Sylvain had behind his mask… was it panic?

Indeed it was. Sylvain had so many emotions running through him. Yearning. Fear. Want. Sadness. Anger. And so many more. Even though he wanted to, he couldn’t concentrate- “Another point goes to me.” Felix said, and Sylvain looked at the long metal bending at his chest. Sylvain took in a breath. He had to focus.

Sylvain rushed in again, watching Felix block nearly all of his blows. He jumped to the side and did a fake-out, causing Felix to tip over his feet. He jabbed his Foil out, hitting Felix’s chest this time. He grinned slightly behind his mask, relieved that he at least he some skill left. “…Your point. I won’t fall for that again.” Felix quickly swung his weapon, going for a helmet tap. Sylvain backed up, dodging the swing.

The sparring went on for a while. Sylvain had gotten himself together just enough to hold his own. Throughout the match, both of them were fully serious. Strong jabs, quick side steps and the occasional yelp were all the match was. Sylvain and Felix ended up with a tie at four points, both only a point away from victory.

The redhead panted, watching the other man barely break a sweat. Had it really been that long since he had fenced? Or exercised in general? Felix walked around him, almost like a panther going in for the final kill. Sylvain panted, tightening his grip on his weapon. There was no use in feeling bad about his form right now. Feeling bad was what got him in that state in the first place, and now he had the chance to fix it. He couldn’t afford to lose. There was too much on the line.

Felix rushed again, this time going for a low blow to the knees. Sylvain saw it, stumbling back confused. Felix knew not to go there, so why would he? He quickly figured it out though, when the shorter man lunged out his arm, the Foil bending at his chest. It was a fake-out. Felix brought the weapon back, tossing it to the side. Sylvain dropped his, unable to think. “I… lost.” He sighed, furrowing his brows. As hard as he tried, he still couldn’t win against the other man.

Sylvain took off his helmet, looking at the other, who was walking to the locker room already. He quickly walked over, grabbing the other by the arm. “So that’s it?! Our friendship is decided by a fencing match, just like that?!” He exclaimed, his voice starting to break again.

The younger man looked back, raising his brow. “Yeah. Just like that. So, you know, I forgive you.” Felix said, taking his arm back and walking into the locker room to change. Sylvain stood there for a moment, blinked, and then rushed into the locker room as well, moving beside Felix.

“Wait, you forgive me? But I lost.” Sylvain furrowed his eyebrows.

Felix scoffed, rolling his eyes. “So you want me to not forgive you?” He asked.

“No!” Sylvain quickly shook his head, staring at the other, then beginning to change himself. “Just… why?”

The shorter man slipped on his shirt, huffing. “Yeah, you lost. In fact, that wasn’t even a battle worth trying. You sucked ass in that.” Sylvain winced and Felix kept talking. “But… you tried. Other than our major, I’ve never seen you so determined to get something. So…” Felix looked away, trying to hide his smile. “I forgive you.”

It was like Sylvain felt a huge weight off of his chest. Felix was actually forgiving him. The redhead grinned, tears welling in his eyes. He pulled the other man into a hug, squeezing him tight. “Thanks, man, I-”

“Don’t start crying again! Stop it, you fucking baby. I don’t know what to do when you cry.” Felix’s words were harsh, but he returned the embrace. Sylvain nuzzled his face into Felix’s hair, making sure to appreciate every single feeling and scent that came to him.

“So… does this mean we’re cool?” Sylvain asked, his voice muffled.

“We’re cool.” Felix said.

“Does this mean… I can try again?”

Felix looked up at him. Sylvain’s eyes were longing, and the other man bit his lip. The redhead brought his face down, kissing Felix’s forehead. “I promise I’ll do right by you this time. I’ll make sure I pay attention to how you feel. I promise I’ll talk to you all the time until you yell at me to stop. I’ll support you all the way in the things you do. I’ll tell you the truth. No more shitty lies. I’ll love you properly man.” Felix’s eyes widened, and his face flushed to a tomato red.

He quickly grabbed his bags and silently ran out, shying his face away from the other. Sylvain watched him leave and stared at the door for a while. Was that a yes? Sylvain thought about it. How Felix reacted to that… it wasn’t a no. The man smiled, picking up his bags as well. It wasn’t a no. As long as it wasn’t a no, he had a chance.

* * *

“Hey Hubert.” Felix held the phone to his ear, taking his things one by one out of the boxes. He had about half of his room unpacked so far.

“Hello darlin-”

“Don’t call me that anymore.” He heard a confused sound over the phone and backtracked a bit. “I mean, well, I… I’m not coming over anymore. I’m not moving anymore.”

“Hm? You’ve changed your mind so quickly?”

“Yeah.” Felix looked over to Sylvain’s room. He wasn’t there at the moment; right now he was in a class. So Felix was taking that time to wrap up loose ends. “I did change my mind.”

Hubert scoffed. “Pity. I’ve made your room suitable to sleep in and everything. I had plans for us as well.”

“Cancel them then.” Felix rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to be coming over there. I’m also… not going to that bar anymore. Where you work. It’s probably best if I don’t.”

“You’re not being held hostage are you?” Hubert chuckled.

“No. I… I have someone I…” Felix looked at Sylvain’s door across the room. “I have someone I like now.”

Hubert stayed silent for a moment, then laughed. “Ah, I see where this is going. You like the ginger again, I see. Very well then, I’m not one for drama. If you prefer to make yourself suffer from his antics, then have at it. But I am but a phone call away, if should you decided to make the better choice again.” Felix heard the phone disconnect, and looked at the screen. Did Hubert just hang up on him? Whatever. Felix smiled. What Hubert didn’t know was that Felix and Sylvain weren’t playing that ‘game of cat and mouse’ anymore. Felix knew he was staying with someone who felt that same for him, and that was more than enough for him to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhh, I was actually planning to make this into three chapters, where Sylvain sees Felix go to an amusement park with friends, tries to go to a bar to feel better, but feels big sad and decides against it. But it dragged out like halfway through so I deleted it and meshed it into 2 paragraphs instead, so the threat of Felix moving wasn't really a threat at all LOL, oof. 
> 
> Well, hope you guys are enjoying anyway lmao. What happens next chapter? I'm sure you guys can guess :D


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What we've finally been waiting for <3

Felix’s eyebrow twitched as he put his and Sylvain’s breakfast onto their plates, setting the pan on the stove and turning the stove off. Sylvain had his arms wrapped around the shorter man from behind, and from the looks of it, he had no plans of letting go. “You gonna let me eat?” He sighed.

“No.” Sylvain said, kissing the back of his neck. It had been a few days since they made up, and Felix had fully moved all of his items back into his room. Sylvain had gained some of his weight back, and he looked much better than before. If Felix thought that Sylvain was clingy before, he was dead wrong. Sylvain hated letting go of him if they had to go to class, or meet with friends, or hell, even going to the bathroom. But the redhead couldn’t help it. He was so glad to have him back.

Felix took his fork and reached around, jabbing Sylvain in the side. The taller man yelped and Felix was able to get out, grabbing their plates and sitting down. Sylvain pouted and sat down as well, poking his fork at his food. “You don’t need to act like you’re going to kill me, you know.”

“Yeah well apparently I do, since you won’t fucking let me go.” Felix shoved a bit of pancake in his mouth, chewing aggressively. How could Sylvain act like they were dating or something?! They hadn’t established anything, and Felix was admittedly too shy to say anything. It was weird to wait for someone for so long, and all of a sudden, their attention was all on him. It was confusing.

They both ate for a bit, having regular conversation. They soon finished, and Felix was about to get up until Sylvain spoke up again. “Did… did you want to be, you know, a thing?” Felix’s eyes looked up to him at the sudden question. “You know, I was serious when I said what I said the other day. About me loving you.” Felix’s face flushed and he looked down at his empty plate, clearing his throat. “I want to make up for all the time I’ve wasted. And I’ve wasted a lot of time.”

“You… haven’t wasted time, dumbass.” Felix scoffed. Sylvain was about to deny, but Felix stopped him. “You think us playing around as kids was a waste of time? Or the times we’ve been at parties together. Or us picking our college together. That was a waste of time? Our promise at the fountain. The times we’ve watched movies together and shit. A waste of time? Us at…” Felix’s face grew redder. “Us at the beach? Sparring together? Was that a waste of time too? All of that stuff?” He asked.

“No!” Sylvain furrowed his brows.

“Okay then. You making dumbass decisions and wasting time are two different things.” Felix got up and walked over to the man, biting his lip. “Instead of thinking about making up for ‘lost time,’ think about the things you could do now.” He leaned down, kissing the redhead’s cheek. Sylvain widened his eyes, lunging out of his seat and kissing the man on his lips. Felix made a strangled sound, pushing at his chest. “Mmnph, Sylvain!” His voice was muffled, “Stop! Idiot, I didn’t say all that!”

“But it’s what I want to do now.” Sylvain kissed down Felix’s cheek, biting at his jaw and neck. His hands ran down Felix’s back, trailing down the dips and curves. Felix let out a small moan, shaking his head.

“Well fucking do something else!” He exclaimed. Sylvain bent down and picked Felix up by the thighs, supporting the other by putting an arm under his ass. He kept kissing his neck, kissing his collarbone and Adam’s apple. “What the hell are you doing?!” Felix exclaimed, noticing that Sylvain had started to walk back to the rooms.

“Something else.” He breathed, kissing the spot under his jaw. Felix closed his eyes and moaned, squeezing the redhead’s shoulders.

“Cleaning… We have to clean up the-”

“Cleaning can come later.” Sylvain interrupted him, kissing his lips again. He licked at other’s bottom lip, slipping his tongue inside. Felix was stalling because he was… scared. He was scared of the same thing happening. He was afraid that Sylvain would realize that he was a guy, that he didn’t like guys, and that they should just stay as friends because fuck it, all of that other stuff didn’t matter. But… Sylvain seemed so serious. He had to remind himself that he wouldn’t do all of these things if he didn’t like him.

Sylvain kicked open Felix’s room door, walking in and tossing him on the bed. Felix panted, looking up at him. Sylvain had always looked so… handsome. Even though in the past month he had lost weight, he still looked like he carried more muscle than him. His eyes were such a pretty shade of hazel. And that intense stare he had… Felix was strong, but that stare never failed to make his knees weak.

The ginger followed, moving on top of him and assaulting his lips again. Felix kissed back, running his hands through the other’s hair. Sylvain groaned at the touch. It felt so right. Felix shuddered at the sound. He was glad that these sounds coming out of Sylvain were for him. That the only person that Sylvain desired… it was him. Felix moaned softly, rolling his tongue with the other.

Sylvain’s hands went under the rim of the other’s shirt, pulling it up and over his body. He kissed and sucked down his neck, leaving hickeys where his lips went. Felix arched his back, feeling himself getting hard. Sylvain moved down, sucking on one of his nipples. “A-ah! Sylvain, dammit, don’t-!” Felix moaned again when Sylvain rolled his tongue around the small bud. He grazed his teeth over his nipple, sending waves of pleasure through the other.

The redhead smirked as he went to the other one, doing the same. He went down further, tugging at the rim of Felix’s pants. Felix panted and looked down, still feeling a bit nervous about what Sylvain would do. Sylvain pulled the pants off fully, lifting up one of Felix’s thighs and biting the inside. Felix sucked in a breath and tried to kick him, but Felix caught him at the ankle. “That tickles you half-wit!” He growled, but his temper died down once Sylvain spread his legs, still holding his ankles.

Sylvain chuckled, kissing the same place instead. “My bad.” He said, kissing down his thigh, lowering himself and moving closer to his pelvis. Felix swallowed thickly, watching Sylvain pull down his underwear. His member popped out, and Sylvain smiled. “Beautiful.” Felix scrunched his face. Beautiful? Was a dick supposed to be beautiful?

“Who the fuck calls a dick beaut- _augh_ , ohn..! Wait, hah, I- Sylv..!” Felix immediately grabbed at Sylvain’s hair, gripping it tightly once Sylvain took him in. Even though he’d never sucked dick before, he could at least try the things that people did to him. He bobbed his head up and down with a little bit of sway, trying his best to remember the taste. Felix rolled his eyes up, moaning as he bucked his hip just a little. “Nnh, ahn… fffuck, if… if y-you do that…” His voice grew a little higher in pitch.

Sylvain felt himself getting painfully hard. Making Felix feel like this gave him a high that he never knew he could have. He went down on him with enthusiasm, taking in as much as he could before coming back up. “If I do that, what?” Sylvain asked, stroking Felix’s flushed cock as he smirked. Felix looked down at him with annoyance.

“You know already-! Uhn…” Felix threw his head back as Sylvain sucked on his balls while he stroked. Felix propped himself up with his arm, trying to see. It was so surreal to see Sylvain doing this for him that he… he couldn’t believe it. But he was glad still yet. Sylvain looked up at him and Felix nearly came from the sight right there. Sylvain watched him as he stroked, looking up from his eyelashes. Felix panting and watching him was one of the best sights he could ever see.

Felix swallowed and bucked his hips, keeping his eyes locked on the other. “W-wait Sylvain, I’m gonna- nhh, ahn! I’m g-gonna...!” Sylvain didn’t stop, instead bringing his mouth down on the other instead. Felix’s body spasmed as he rocked his hips a bit, hearing Sylvain cough a bit as he tried to swallow. It lasted a few more moments before he slumped on the mattress, clearly spent from his orgasm.

Sylvain coughed one last time, wiping his mouth. “I know I’m not the best at it, but it looks like you enjoyed it enough.” He chuckled, looking at the other sprawled out on the bed. Felix panted then got up, wrapping his arms around Sylvain’s neck and feverishly kissing him.

“Let me do it too,” he slurred between sloppy kisses, “I wanna suck you off too.” Felix pulled back, grabbing Sylvain so he could get on the bed. Sylvain turned around and Felix went for his belt buckle, undoing it as quickly as he could. “I’ll show you how to do it.” Sylvain watched him with excited eyes. His heart raced as Felix finally got the belt buckle done, pulling down his pants and underwear.

When Sylvain’s cock bounced out, Felix’s face went red. That’s right, he had never seen what Sylvain’s dick looked like. And he was… big. There was so much meat… and prominent veins ran from the base halfway up his member. Sylvain raised a brow, watching the other stare. “What? Scared of it?” He chuckled. He immediately yelped though, when Felix pinched his thigh out of embarrassment.

“I’ve… I just haven’t seen one… like that.” The shorter man huffed. Sylvain’s smirk was very visible. So he was the biggest out of all of Felix’s partners. Now that was something to brag about. His gloating didn’t last long though as Felix started by taking a quarter of it in his mouth, giving experimental licks. Sylvain’s breathing became labored as he watched the other work. Felix swirled his tongue around the tip, pressing his tongue into the dip at the top.

“Oh _shit_ …!” Sylvain bucked his hip in response, making Felix feel proud of himself. The man continued to go down further, trying to take in as much as he physically could. Drool leaked down as Felix sucked, and whatever he couldn’t take in his mouth, he used his hands for. Sylvain groaned as he watched his cock go in and out of Felix’s mouth. “Fuck baby, that’s it…!” He tilted his head to the side, trying his best not to move his hips too much. Felix already felt himself getting hard from Sylvain’s encouragement, and tried to go deeper.

Sylvain wondered if it were possible to pass out from pleasure. Felix twisted his hands each time he went up and down, moaning as his own member started to harden again. “Oh god, do that again, fucking do that again…!” Sylvain moaned out, thrusting his hips a bit. The vibrations from Felix’s voice felt too good. Felix obeyed, moaning as he sloppily sucked the other off.

The redhead furrowed his brows, shaking his head. “ _Fuck_ Felix, I’m gonna cum, get off, off off off,” He panted, sitting up and trying to pull the other off. Felix ignored him, humming as he slurped around Sylvain’s throbbing cock. Sylvain gripped Felix’s hair, panting harshly and moaning. “God, Felix-!” He squeezed his eyes shut, but his orgasm never came. He looked down to see Felix smirking, wiping the drool that was running down his chin.

“You said get off, right?” He grinned. Sylvain pushed the other down to the mattress, causing Felix to yelp.

“What a sexy smartass you are. You’re right though, ’cause we’re not done yet,” Sylvain rasped. He crawled up to him, pressing his fingers to the other’s asshole. The shorter man paled and quickly kicked him off. “Ow- what? What’s wrong?” Sylvain asked, rubbing his side.

“Lube, you idiot! You think I can just get wet on my own?” Felix flushed. Sylvain winced and nodded, realizing that it made sense. Felix reached over to the dresser beside the and opened it, grabbing the small bottle of lube inside. “…Here. Use it.” Felix mumbled.

Sylvain popped it open, letting the liquid drizzle on his fingers. He went back into the same position, this time slipping a lubricated finger inside. Felix let out a breath as he felt the cool digit slide in, rolling his hips lightly. Sylvain moved it in and out, before Felix’s face turned annoyed. “I’m not a fucking virgin. Put more in. Please. Please put in more-” He didn’t even finish before Sylvain obliged, sticking three in instead. Felix shuddered in delight, holding onto Sylvain’s arms as he fucked him with his fingers. Sylvain opened and closed his fingers, scissoring and trying to make his hole wider.

Felix’s body bounced with each thrust of Sylvain’s hand. It was already feeling good, but then he felt the fingers slip out. Felix looked at Sylvain, who was already lining up his lubed up cock with his entrance. “Can’t wait… fuck… I can’t wait…” Sylvain panted, pushing in slowly. Felix gasped as he tried to relax himself. Sylvain was stretching him out way more than he was used to. “Fuck… relax, relax…” He whispered, trying his best to hold back from ruthlessly thrusting inside the other.

The ginger swallowed, pushing the last of his length inside. “All in.” He rasped, bringing his head down to kiss the other. Felix moaned, partially out of pain and partially out of pleasure. He could feel how far Sylvain was inside of him and it was exciting. Sylvain pulled up, gripping the sheets tightly. “Shit…! Tell me when,” He shuddered. Felix was so _hot_ and _tight_ around him and since he wasn’t wearing a condom, it felt like he could feel everything.

Felix’s chest heaved, and after a few more moments, he felt ready for him to move. “Okay.” Sylvain immediately gripped the other’s hips, starting at a fair pace. Felix curled his toes, letting an absolutely _filthy_ moan escape his lips. Sylvain furrowed his brows, closing his eyes as his hips connected over and over against his ass. He leaned down again between Felix’s thighs and kissed him, moaning with him.

His pace gradually got faster, pulling his hips down to meet his every thrust. “ _Fuck_ , Felix, hah, ahah, you’re taking it pretty well~” He grinned. Felix covered his face out of embarrassment. Sylvain was too arrogant for his own good sometimes. Sylvain grabbed his arms and held them down beside him. “No, let me see your face. I wanna – _urgh_ – I wanna take in every single emotion you give me.” He panted as he thrusted hard, making Felix squirm in delight.

Felix couldn’t take it. Between Sylvain shadowing over him, the squelching and slapping sounds filling the room, and Sylvain’s cock abusing his hole with every single thrust, he felt himself already get closer to cumming. Sylvain licked his lips, twisting his body. He knew that guys had a sweet spot inside, so he wanted to find it. And once Felix widened his eyes, he knew he did.

“Oh _god,_ ” Felix gasped dragging his nails roughly up Sylvain’s back. “Shit-! There, fuck, don’t _stop_ , there!” His moans were loud and shameless, and Sylvain would have felt proud of himself if he wasn’t wrapped in pleasure himself.

“That’s right, that’s fucking right. Cum for me baby. Let it out.” Sylvain smirked, looking down at the other.

Felix threw his head from side to side, feeling his orgasm building up. “Fuck, Sylvain, gonna cum again, I- _ah!_ ” Felix moaned out, streams of cum covering his stomach.

Sylvain held Felix’s thighs and watched him release. Felix had the lewdest face he’d ever seen, and it was amazing to watch. He slammed his hips into the other, throwing his head back as he felt the other tighten and contract around his cock. Felix came down from his high, but realized very quickly that Sylvain hadn’t stopped. He squirmed, trying to get away. “Fuck-! Wait, I, _ah_ , sensitive, it’s sensitive,” Felix cried out, the pleasure becoming almost overwhelming.

Sylvain bent down, nibbling at the bottom of his ear. “I’m gonna fuck you until you forget everything else but me, baby.” He panted into the other’s ear, nearly driving Felix wild. The shorter man bit into Sylvain’s shoulder to try and get through it, sending shock waves through the other man. “God, _Felix_ , feels great,” he panted, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Felix did the same thing over and over, biting and scratching him as he thrusted inside with no mercy.

The both of them were losing it, trying to get more and more of each other. Sylvain’s thrusts became wild with no rhythm, and Felix could tell the man was getting close. He spread his legs wider, giving a full view of himself. “Sylvain, shit, fuck me, _more!_ ” He cried out, stroking his own cock and trying to bring himself to completion. Sylvain grit his teeth, his grunts becoming animalistic.

“Want my cum? Mm? You want it that badly huh?” He grinned, moaning as he watched his cock disappear again and again into the other. “Take it then. Fucking take it…!” Sylvain grit his teeth, a loud groan erupting from his throat. Felix arched his back and came one last time, his hole twitching and spasming around Sylvain’s cock. Both of them slumped down, panting harshly and trying to get themselves together.

They stayed quiet for a while, enjoying the afterglow. Sylvain lifted up and kissed the other again, lazily licking the bottom of Felix’s lips. Felix hummed softly into the kiss, surprised at just how much Sylvain had came. He could feel it leaking out down his thigh… leaking out? Felix widened his eyes, slamming his fist on the other’s head. “ _Ow-!_ Come on dude, can we not enjoy the moment afterwards?!” Sylvain rubbed the back of his head.

“You-?!” Felix blushed, “You fucking came inside of me!”

“Yeah, you’re not gonna get pregnant or anything, right?”

“It’s hard to clean out you half-wit!” Felix grit his teeth in anger. But if he were being honest, he liked the feeling of Sylvain releasing inside him. Not that he would tell him.

* * *

The two of them had taken showers, finally cleaning up. They got their clothes on and moved to the living area, their plates from the morning still on the table. “Ugh, see? The syrup is all crusty and shit.” Felix whined, looking at the table.

Sylvain laughed, shaking his head. “It’ll be alright.” He said, already grabbing the dishes to wash them. A few beats passed as the water ran, and Sylvain silently washed the dishes, smiling softly. “Hey, Felix.”

“Yeah?” The other man had sat down at the couch to watch TV, but looked over to Sylvain.

“You know those horseback riding tickets you gave me a while back? At my last birthday party.” Felix raised a brow but nodded.

Sylvain dried the last dish and put it in the rack, walking over and sitting next to Felix, laying his head in his lap. “I never went, you know. I couldn’t ever find anybody that I really wanted to go with. They haven’t expired yet, either.”

Felix snorted. “Sylvain, if you’re asking me to go, I’ll let you know that I’m not that good with horses.” Sylvain pouted, looking up at the other.

“Please? Come on man, it could be bonding time!” Sylvain whined. “Look, we finish classes tomorrow, then go to the range!” Felix looked down at the other’s puppy-dog eyes, then rolled his own.

“…Tch, fine. Whatever.” Felix sighed. Sylvain grinned and fist-pumped, smiling at the other. He was excited to finally have someone to use the tickets with, and he found it even more meaningful that it was with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhkay I'm back! I just want to say I did not expect so much love and support what the hell lol, you guys are so nice
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this! I'm so glad I've finally got them together haha


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is technically a filler chapter no I have no idea how it ended up to be 4.3k words yes i am sorry lmao

Felix scrolled on his phone while Sylvain drove, trying to distract himself. He had said yes to horseback riding, but in all honesty, not only was he not that good at riding horses, he was scared of riding them. He preferred to see them on TV, not in real life. They had been driving for about thirty minutes, and each minute made him a little more anxious. At least he was good at hiding it.

“You excited Felix? For the horses?” Sylvain grinned, eyeing Felix every now and then.

“Eyes on the road, stupid. You must be really excited yourself, huh? You’ve been practically speeding.”

Sylvain snickered and fully kept his eyes to the front, tapping playfully on the wheel. “Of course I’m excited! I haven’t gone horseback riding in so long. And I love horses. _And,”_ the redhead grinned wider, “my tickets were given to me by my biggest crush. It’s the prefect mix.” Felix had always been good at redirecting the conversation so that he wouldn’t have to answer a question, but Sylvain’s responses gave him a different type of anxious. He wanted the man to pull over so he could kiss him already to shut him up and stop being cute.

Before they knew it, they made it to the ranch. A giant wooden welcome sign was in the entrance, and Sylvain soon found the parking spaces. Cicadas buzzed and the upcoming summer heat was prevalent, making Felix shudder. He’d rather be in a city-like area, where he knew there would be no chance of him getting on an animal’s back.

Sylvain on the other hand smiled widely once he got out. He took in a breath, exhaling happily. “Smell that, Felix? What does that smell like to you?”

“Shit?” He responded.

The redhead sweat-dropped, laughing. “Well, kinda, yeah. But also, happiness!” He grabbed Felix’s hand, walking toward the cabin that was on the ranch. “Come on, let’s check in. These tickets were for two hours, right? Plenty of time to relax and ride.” Felix held back a sigh.

_This is for your boyfriend, Felix. You bought these tickets for him, so let this day be for him._ They went in, and were greeted by a man with long orange hair and eyes to match. Felix squinted his eyes at the man, and so did Sylvain.

“Hello, welcome to Aegir’s Riders. I am Ferdinand von Aegir. Please do not forget it.” The man smiled, putting his hand out to shake. Sylvain racked his brain to think. Where had he seen him before? And the way he said his entire name like that…

“Wait,” Sylvain pointed, “Ferdinand?”

“Yes, my name is Ferdinand von Aegir. I’m sure you’ve heard of me and my stellar-”

“Dude, we went to elementary school together!” Sylvain laughed! Ferdinand stopped and made a confused noise while the redhead continued. “We used to rave about, well,” he gestured to the area, “horses. I remember you used to want to have a horse as a pet, so I guess you worked your way around the system, huh?”

Ferdinand blinked, looking between the two. “Sylvain Jose Gautier! My my, time has done well for the both of us! And Felix,” Felix crooked a smile as the other went to shake his hand, “I see you’re still right beside Sylvain, as always! Haha! It’s great to see you two. You guys are here for horseback riding, yes?”

Sylvain nodded. “Of course man. Fe got me some tickets on my birthday, so I’m making proper use of them now.” Felix’s face flushed a little at the nickname. Did he really have to decide to use a nickname so quickly? Ferdinand read them all the rules and regulations of the ranch, and also confirmed with them their experience with riding horses.

“Well then, I’ll take that,” the other man said, taking the tickets from Sylvain, “and you guys can go to the back! I’ll be with you in a bit.”

Sylvain and Felix walked down the hallway, looking at the horses able to be viewed from the windows. “Look at them,” Sylvain gushed, “Don’t they look so cool?” The large horses had long hair curling from their joints as well as their manes. Felix had to admit, they did look pretty cool. Almost like show horses. But he’d rather look at them, not be on top of one.

They made it down the hallway and outside, where fencing wrapped around the back of the building. Some of the horses watched the two come outside, while others minded their business and chewed on the hay put out for them. Even though the temperature was fair outside, Felix felt like a cold chill ran down his back.

“Do we, uh, need gear?” Felix asked.

“For riding? No, I mean, we’re probably going to be using saddles. But those guys will be doing all the work.” Sylvain pointed to the large animals. Felix exhaled through his nose, trying to keep himself calm. Ferdinand showed up, a saddle in hand as well as rope. The man whistled for the horses to gather, and they did, and the orange-haired man picked one out. Sylvain raised his eyebrows at how obedient the horses were. “Damn, you have them trained like that?”

“Yes,” Ferdinand laughed, “This is something the great Ferdinand von Aegir can do quite well. My father only wanted these horses for a quick cash grab, so he didn’t really take care of them all that well. I saw how badly they were being neglected, so I asked if I could take over this place instead. College wasn’t really for me anyway, so one negotiation and some training later, I was the owner or Aegir’s Riders. It was… the only thing I was good at, haha. The big guys love me,” he smiled, patting the horses’ face.

Felix couldn’t help but admire the man. He remembered when they were kids, and how he always talked about how he was great, but was never really good at anything. To see the man succeeding was something he was inspired by. He hoped his dancer career would work out well like Ferdinand. The man in question strapped up the horse, making sure that the saddle was secure. “Now, who would like to go first?”

Sylvain had started, getting on the horse and riding it around. Because he was experienced, he didn’t need the lead that Ferdinand was offering. Every now and then, Sylvain would give the horse a pat to speed up, and the horse ran around the field, leaving Felix in awe. How could someone enjoy something like that so much? The shorter man watched Sylvain as he rode, trying to keep the image in his mind of the redhead grinning like an idiot.

After about thirty minutes, Ferdinand waved for Sylvain to come back, and once he did, the owner smiled at Felix. “Your turn!”

“Yeah, sorry man! I was having a lot of fun. Didn’t even realize it was time to switch.” Sylvain chuckled.

Felix stared at Ferdinand gesturing to the horse. The goddamn _beast_ looked so fucking big. It stood taller than him, no, stood taller than Sylvain even, and it stared at him intently with big brown eyes that made him want to yell. It was cute, but it was way too big and way too intimidating. _I wish you didn’t exist, you stupid horse. I could be laying in bed, watching a movie or playing games, but no, I’m out here in the heat with you. With your stupid long face, and your stupid curly hair, and-_

“Are you okay? Do you want to pick a different horse?” Ferdinand asked. Felix blinked and quickly shook his head, feigning a smile.

“No, it’s alright. Just… like how it looks.” Felix got on, his hands starting to sweat. Ferdinand attached the rope to the bottom of the saddle and tied it, using it as a guide. It meant the owner was going to walk with the horse to make sure it would start running, which Felix had no problem with.

Once the horse started walking, Felix continued to question how in the hell Sylvain did it. He could feel each fucking leg moving; front, back, front, back. Its joints made him sway from side to side, making him feel like he could fall. And hell, if he did, the little fucker would probably start bucking and kicking. Felix bit his lip and swallowed. God, why did he have to agree to this? He could have easily said no and offered up another date for them to go on. But he had to say yes.

His thinking didn’t last long though, when he heard Sylvain’s voice cut through his thoughts. Apparently the man was going with them, since the horse was only walking and not jogging and running around like when he was riding. “You alright dude? Why are you hugging it like that?” Felix just noticed his position. He was still on the saddle, but his arms wrapped around the back of the horse’s neck in an attempt to stay on.

“Oh,” he mumbled, moving back and sitting up straight. “I wanted to pet it. That’s all.” He said, looking away. Sylvain stared for a moment, then raised a sly brow.

“Hey, Ferdinand, can we take a bathroom break for a moment? I promise we’ll come back. I need to talk to Fe.” Ferdinand nodded and helped Felix down, and the two walked back to the building.

“What the hell? We’re on a time limit. Two hours only. We’re wasting time.” Felix huffed, somewhat glad to be off the animal.

“Nothing’s a waste of time, right?” Sylvain smiled. Felix narrowed his eyes, clicking his teeth. Only that imbecile would be able to use his words against him. They went down the hallway to the bathroom, where Sylvain turned the lock once they were both inside.

“And we need to talk in a bathroom, why?” Felix scrunched up his face. It was a nice bathroom, with bottled hand soap and a small succulent by the faucet. But he still felt like it was weird.

“I don’t want Ferdinand hearing us talking if he comes into the building. After all, the only other sitting area is the lobby, where he has to be,” Sylvain chuckled. “But, there’s a more important question on the table. Why didn’t you tell me you were scared?”

Felix reeled his head back, scrunching his nose even more. “I wasn’t fucking scared. I’m just not fond of riding horses.” Sylvain fought the urge to roll his eyes. The man was hugging onto the horse for dear life, he was breaking out in a sweat, and his fingers were shaking just a bit. But he decided not to use that word if it would make the other feel better.

“Alright, well why didn’t you tell me _that_. You could have! I wouldn’t have forced you to come here,” he pouted. He didn’t want to make Felix feel bad anymore, especially not after they had just made up. Felix crossed his arms, nearly growling.

“You didn’t force me! I… I wanted to see you happy. That’s all.” Felix muttered. Sylvain stopped, looking at the other with wide eyes.

“You… you wha-”

“I won’t repeat it!” Felix tapped at the redhead’s chest, his face starting to flush. He wasn’t used to saying the things he felt out loud, and hell, it was embarrassing. “L… Look. If I didn’t want to go, I would have said no and I would have made it clear. I wouldn’t have changed my mind at all. So stop fucking whining.” He huffed.

Sylvain looked at him, his lips curling into a smile. Felix was too cute for his own good sometimes. “Alright, fine, I’ll take your word for it.” Sylvain chuckled, kissing the shorter man on the lips. Felix made a small strangled sound, but decided to relax into the kiss.

They pulled back, and Felix sighed. “Well, I don’t think I’ll be riding anymore. You just ride for the both of us or whatever.” Sylvain raised his eyebrows, then laughed quickly.

“Actually,” The redhead grinned, kissing under Felix’s jaw, “I kinda want to do something else now,” He mumbled, his hands trailing down to the other man’s ass.

“You want to _what?_ ” Felix hissed, giving him a wide-eyed look. “We are in a fucking public bathroom.”

“Correction, we are fucking in a public bathroom.” Sylvain chuckled. “Plus, the stalls have the little occupied sign. Come on,” He cooed, his voice reverberating in Felix’s ear.

Felix blushed, trying to keep his mind clear. He hated how Sylvain could jumble his thoughts so easily. “Why are you always so stupidly horny? You’re insatiable. Don’t you have any more emotions than that?” He scoffed.

“Just my love for you baby. Love and horniness. It’s a surprisingly good pair.” Sylvain laughed quietly, kissing Felix’s lips again. And that was the truth. Ever since he figured out that he loved the man, sex was that much better. He rolled his hips against the other, making Felix hit his shoulder frantically.

“Can’t we go into a stall first?! Idiot!” He flushed, looking towards the door. They were lucky that nobody had come in yet. Sylvain looked at him and laughed, humming happily.

“So that means yes?” He asked.

“Just get in the stupid stall.” Felix grumbled. They walked a little quickly, and once they got inside, Sylvain excitedly locked the stall. He shuffled to turn around placing his hands right back where they were before. “It’s pretty cramped- mmph!” Felix was muffled by Sylvain’s onslaught, his kisses much more feverish than before. The redhead slipped his tongue past the man’s lips, rolling it around and making the other shiver.

“Not cramped, comfortable actually. It lets us be as close as we can.” Sylvain muttered against Felix’s lips, rolling his hips again. Felix let out a hot breath, this time doing the same. The shorter man’s hands went lower to Sylvain’s pants and then his, unbuckling each of theirs with haste. Both of them were already hard, and Sylvain gave a breathless laugh. “Damn, I didn’t expect to be so hard already. I- _oh_ ,” Sylvain groaned as Felix gave a few pulls to his length.

Felix spat down, the saliva hitting his member. He stroked it, the slick making it feel even better. He did the same for Sylvain, then held them both in his hand, beginning to massage the both of them. Sylvain’s face grew red, thinking of the fact that Felix was grinding his dick with his own; literally getting off on him. “Heh, heh heh,” he chuckled quietly, “I did a little research on some terms last night. Frotting? Is that what it’s called? I’m, nnh, surprised you settled for that.” Felix stayed quiet as he rubbed their dicks together, putting his face in the crook of the other’s neck.

Felix clicked his teeth and brought his head back up to speak. “I want your cock in my mouth,” Sylvain’s face flushed at the sudden boldness, “but there’s no fucking room, stupid. So, _nnh,_ stop complaining…” Felix’s face was red as he huffed, his hips bucking softly while he stroked faster.

Sylvain tilted his head back, pushing Felix’s pants down so he had better access. He brought one of his hands up, making Felix widen his eyes in surprise as two fingers were forced in his mouth. “Alright,” Sylvain licked his lips, “This is a decent replacement, right? Suck.” Sylvain breathed as Felix greedily rolled his tongue around the digits. Sylvain swore he felt himself get harder when Felix sucked his fingers eagerly as if he were sucking his dick.

Felix moaned quietly as he slurped around his fingers, getting more turned on. Sylvain removed his fingers and almost wished he could replay that moment, because he could hear the softest whine once he brought his hand back.

“Don’t worry babe,” Sylvain cooed, reaching his hand around, “They’re going somewhere much better.” He used one hand to grab at Felix’s ass to spread his cheeks and inserted his fingers with the other. Felix grabbed at Sylvain’s clothes as he felt the digits go in, trying to hold back from moaning louder.

Sylvain thrusted his fingers in and out, amused as he watched the other squirm. “Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Felix gasped, “You’re so fucking stupid, doing this in a stall,” Felix arched his back, trying to let the other get his fingers in deeper. “You can’t even – _ngh_ – properly finger me…” Felix’s breathing grew heavy as the redhead went harder.

“And _you_ stopped jerking us off,” Sylvain chuckled. “So I’m doing something right if you can’t even concentrate- oh _god_ Felix, shit, warn me when you start again!” Felix furrowed his brows, not wanting to let Sylvain keep him from doing well. He stroked faster, a small whimper coming out as the pleasure from both sides started to take over him.

“M-mnh, hannh, I’m gonna cum…” Felix groaned. He widened his eyes when Sylvain thrusted his fingers harder in response. “I- _shit!_ Ah, nnh, I’m c-c… hahh…!” Felix’s eyes rolled back as he shuddered violently, spurts of white hitting Sylvain’s torso. Heavy breathing bounced along the walls of the bathroom as Felix tried to calm himself down.

“Pretty good for an impromptu quickie, huh?” Sylvain gave a breathless chuckle as he took in the view of Felix’s flushed face and glazed over eyes as he came. “But,” Sylvain continued, slowly moving his fingers in and out, “You’re still hard.”

“Mnh, because… I, not satisfied… uhn, god, want… want you, _ahn_ , inside…” Felix moaned softly, trying to keep his voice low. Sylvain shuddered and felt himself twitch at the words. He removed his fingers, pushing the shorter man back a bit. “Wha-” Felix didn’t get the chance to finish as Sylvain shifted, switching places with the other so that Felix’s back was on the stall door this time. The redhead brought his arms under Felix’s thighs and lifted his legs up until they were over his shoulders, and kept his hands pushing against the other’s thighs so that he would stay up.

“There,” Sylvain breathed, “We have enough room like this, right?” Felix’s face went completely red. His knees were up to his face while Sylvain stared him right in the eyes. “I’m gonna use a bit of your ‘natural lube.’” He grinned as he used a hand to wipe the cum off of his torso, then stroked his member with it, moaning softly. He lined himself up with Felix’s hole, which was twitching at this point. “You want it? Mm?” He asked, rubbing the tip of his cock against the other’s entrance.

“Sylvain, I swear to god if you don’t stop- _aaaihh_ ,” Felix threw his head back as Sylvain thrusted his hips upwards, sliding all the way in. The redhead quickly leaned forward and kissed the other, muffling his cries.

He pulled back, his face morphing into somewhat of a grin. “Woah, woah, hey there, there’s a volume limit in here. You want people to hear you?” He chuckled as Felix’s face went a bit darker. Felix bit his lip, furrowing his brows.

“I don’t need a lecture. I need you to fuck me. God, please Sylvain,” His voice was quieter, but it was just as needy and desperate as before. Sylvain grinned as he pulled back, then thrusted upwards. Felix grabbed at Sylvain’s hair and pulled him into a kiss as his body bounced up and down from the force of the redhead’s hips.

Sylvain groaned and tried his best to keep quiet as beads of sweat formed on his forehead. He returned the kiss, biting on Felix’s bottom lip and running his tongue along the other as he repeatedly shoved himself into the tight heat. The feeling of getting his hair pulled, Felix dragging his nails on his back and shoulders, all while Felix’s little wet hole greedily sucked him in was probably one of the best feelings in the world.

Suddenly, they heard the bathroom door open. “Hello? Are you guys in here? You’ve been gone for a little while and I just wanted to make sure nothing was wrong.” Sylvain stopped for a moment while Felix clicked his tongue.

“We’re fine!” Sylvain answered in a decent tone, “Felix was just feeling kind of sick. He threw up a bit, actually.” Felix furrowed his eyebrows angrily at the other.

“Oh no! Is he alright?!” They heard Ferdinand ask. Sylvain grinned at Felix, who was still annoyed. The annoyed expression quickly turned into a surprised one once Sylvain continued to thrust inside him.

“Oh yeah, definitely. It – tch – it just took a little help here and there, but he’s feeling much better.” Sylvain grinned as Felix pinched his shoulder, trying to get him to stop. The redhead only went harder, making Felix roll his eyes back and cover his mouth instead.

He heard Ferdinand hum. “Ah, I see, I see. I’m glad to hear that! I hope it was not motion sickness with the horses. I heard that can happen.”

“No, no, n-nothing with that.” He slammed his hips into the other, staring at Felix with a devilish smile as he grinded into him, almost tauntingly. “He just needed a l… little medicine. He’ll be feeling amazing in a minute.” He slowly pulled back again and thrusted up, doing that a few times and making Felix jump with each one.

“Wonderful. Well, I will be waiting for you two out in the field. Felix can sit out if he needs to.”

“Yeah, he’ll be needing it. Thanks!” Ferdinand said goodbye as well as Sylvain, and as soon as the door shut, Felix bared his teeth at him.

“Idiot! What the fuck was that?!” Felix whispered harshly, then rolled his eyes back as Sylvain picked up a normal rhythm again.

The redhead lolled his head side to side, the pleasure starting to overcome him. “He, nnhfuck, he asked if… ugh… if you were alright. I was just answering,” He smiled, bucking his hips up into him.

Felix was about to reprimand him, but the continuous abuse of his hole was jumbling his thoughts up too much. “W-whatever,” He said, settling for a simple reply. Felix felt himself getting close again, whining as he felt the coil in his stomach getting tighter. “Again,” he huffed, “G-going to cum… againnhh…” Felix slurred his own cock twitching as it bounced with his body.

“Ooh, close, I’m close too….” Sylvain trailed off, feeling his balls getting tighter. Sylvain panted quietly as he moved a bit faster. He felt Felix tighten around him and swallowed, trying to hold on as long as he could.

“S-Sylvain, I’m-” Felix bit down on the redhead’s shoulder, trying to keep himself from crying out as he came onto the both of their stomachs. Sylvain let out a low groan as he felt the other convulse around him, and that was enough to send him over the edge. He quickly pulled out and let out a strangled curse as strings of hot white liquid spurted against the door. They both sat there for a minute, calming down from their high.

Felix was the first one to pull back and furrowed his eyebrows when he did. “How come you pulled out?” He asked.

Sylvain raised a brow in confusion. “Didn’t you say you didn’t want me to finish inside?” Sylvain stared at the other, then smiled as the realization hit him. “Wait, you wanted it, didn’t you?” Felix’s face went red, and he quickly shook his head.

“I-I didn’t mean-”

“Ooh baby, I’ll make sure to fill you all the way up next time~” Sylvain cooed, kissing an embarrassed Felix on the lips. Felix sighed and kissed him back, deciding not to argue since it would be a losing fight anyway.

Sylvain eventually let Felix down and they cleaned up, walking out of the stall. During the rest of the time, Sylvain rode while Felix stayed back to watch, which the man preferred to do anyway. Soon the trip ended, and while they drove, Sylvain sucked in a breath and spoke up.

“Before we tell everyone about us, there’s someone else who I think should take priority.” Felix lifted a brow, still intently listening. “I want to tell my dad about us.”

Felix furrowed his brows, turning all the way to him. “Didn’t you say you didn’t want to tell your dad? That, you know, you might lose the business and all?” Felix questioned. Sylvain chuckled, his eyes still on the road.

“Yeah, I did. But that shit doesn’t matter to me anymore. I’m getting a Master’s in marketing soon.” He brought one hand over to Felix, squeezing his thigh. “I can make a good living with that either way, and if I work hard, I can be more successful than he is. Make better business practices. All the jazz. But…” Sylvain brought his hand back over, his grip tightening on the wheel. “If our friends know about us, you know that’s gonna go online almost immediately. And I don’t want my father seeing it and harassing everybody. So you know, I want to stomp out the flame before it has the chance to burn everything.”

The dark-haired man looked over at Sylvain. He was really willing to risk it all for him? Felix smiled, looking out the window. “Alright, you have my attention. So what, I’m going over there too? Do I get to beat him up?” He chuckled.

“Only if it gets to that point,” He joked. He was glad that Felix was willing to stand behind him in this, even if he wasn’t really going to fight anyone. The gesture was still sweet, and he knew it came from the bottom of Felix’s heart. One of the other reasons he loved the man so much. He just hoped that it really wouldn’t get to that point, and that his father was willing to accept them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the sex LOL, the chapters are about to get intense
> 
> Also I have a Twitter for updates (so I don't have to update here or in the comments).   
> @SuckerSao3


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: slurs

The weekend came, and Felix was back in Sylvain’s car, riding to the Gautier household. The closer they got, the more tense Sylvain seemed to look. Felix looked over to the man, whose knuckles were white on the steering wheel. “We don’t have to go today… you know that right?” Felix asked. “We can turn back around.”

“I’ve been driving for an hour and a half now. It’s too late to turn back. Plus, this’ll have to be done sooner or later.” Sylvain swallowed, biting his lip. “I… there’s another problem, too. Why I’m nervous. Ah… you know my brother Miklan, right?”

Felix thought back to the guy they knew as kids. The guy looked like he was Sylvain’s brother and yet he looked like he wasn’t his brother at the same time. He had a muscular face, and angry look to him, and longer red hair. He remembered the shit he did to Sylvain as a kid as well. “Yeah, I remember him. He’s in jail, right? He got charged for first-degree murder in a robbery attempt.”

“Wrong. Well, you’re right about him getting charged for that. But he’s not in jail anymore.” Felix widened his eyes.

“ _What?_ ”

Sylvain nodded. “When I texted my dad that we were coming, he said that it was great, because he just got the release forms for bailing out my brother about two months ago. The word never got to me until last night.” Felix sat back in his seat. Miklan, the guy that constantly beat Sylvain, the guy that threw him in a sewer, the guy that left him outside in nothing on snowy days, was _back?_

“Sylvain, you’d better pray he doesn’t try anything. I was joking when I said I would beat somebody up, but I can’t promise I’ll keep my hands to myself if that shithead is there.” Felix growled.

“Don’t. Please try not to. I need the best chance I have to keep this business in my name, and we already have to tell my dad about _us_. They don’t care about Miklan that much, but fighting a family member could still add to the mix.” He said.

Felix reluctantly relaxed his hands. It wasn’t fair that even as adults, they had to step around cases like this. Damn stupid family drama. Damn the rich people and their stupid wills that could be changed at the drop of a hat.

Soon they made it to the house, and Sylvain and Felix both got out of the car. Felix looked up at the giant house, if it could even be called that. It looked more like a mansion. He hadn’t seen it in so long. The two men walked up to the front door, and Sylvain rang the doorbell.

The door opened up, revealing an older man with the same shade of red hair, but with a red beard as well. “Son! Haha! I haven’t seen you in so long! What, since Thanksgiving! Hoho!” The man hugged Sylvain, who gave a half a hug back. “And who’s this? It’s Felix! Damn boy, it’s been even longer! I think I saw you last when you went to college! No worries, I stay updated on the ol’ Gram. That’s what you all call it now, yes?”

“Haha, I think people only call it Instagram. But good try, dad.” Sylvain smiled. Felix gave a half-hearted wave. He couldn’t bring himself to be genuine to the people who were too ignorant to listen to them when they were trying to say that Sylvain was being abused.

Sylvain’s father grinned, then stepped back in the house, holding his arm out. “Come in, come in! You’re not strangers.” He chuckled, and they both obliged. “Ah, Sylvain, I think I told you last night but your brother is here too! I fought hard to get him out of that prison. A lot of money and a good lawyer can get you far, kid. He might not be a good fit to take over the brewery, but he’s still family.” Sylvain sweat-dropped at his father’s words. He did not want to see Miklan.

Felix stayed silent. He was afraid that if he spoke, the rudest words would come out. “And what have you been up to, Fraldarius? Working hard in school? Made any friends other than Sylvain and those other two? What were their names?” Damn.

“Dimitri and Ingrid.”

“Ah, yes! Them. They’ve always seemed like a weird bunch. Dimitri doesn’t seem all too good in the head and Ingrid seemed way too rigid. Although she would keep this one in check!” The elder man laughed, nudging Sylvain, who gave out one of the fakest laughs that Felix had ever heard come out of him. “By the way, did it ever work out between you two? I know you had a little crush on her when you were younger.”

Sylvain swallowed. “No, I didn’t like her all that much. But that’s actually what we came to talk abo-”

“Ah, that’s a shame. I’ve seen her in a few of your posts. She’s grown real pretty.” He nodded. Felix furrowed his brows. Sylvain’s father was growing increasingly more annoying to him. He had no idea how Sylvain could hold his tongue so easily. Maybe because he grew up with these people. Sylvain’s father patted him on the back. “Well, no matter. Let’s go on to the living room! I think Miklan is there.”

The living room was more like a living area. It was a large space, with windows showing off the beautiful garden on the side. Sylvain felt himself go cold. Miklan was indeed there, with a beer on the side of him at a table. Just like always. The older brother looked back, raising his brows. “Hey hey Miklan! This is the surprise I was telling you about. Sylvain is here!” The father grinned.

Felix kept himself from giving a confused look. He didn’t even tell him they were coming?! Miklan stood up, walking over to them. “Sylvain.” He said, holding out his hand. Sylvain accepted, not surprised when Miklan gripped it so hard that one could say that he was trying to crush it. Miklan looked over to Felix, who didn’t do as well with hiding his anger. “And little Felix.” He held his hand out to shake. Felix silently accepted it.

Miklan looked very different from what they last remembered. He had the same frown lines, but more prominent this time. His face was chiseled. His hair was the same length, but there were hints of stubble growing here and there. Most of all, there was a giant scar that went across his face, from forehead to cheek. Miklan obviously noticed Felix staring, because he laughed darkly. “What, this?” He pointed at the old wound. “Got it in prison. Bastards held me down and tore me up. I like to think of it as a victory with the fact that they needed to hold me down to give it to me.”

“Miklan! Come on now, don’t be like that.” The father crossed his arms. “Prison time is in the past now. You know,” he shook his head, “Miklan didn’t deserve that one. Some people kill on accident, you know. He was supposed to be going to rehab for his string of robberies, but he ended up killing someone in the last one. It’s a shame, but it’s in the past now.”

“Yeah,” Miklan said, “An accident.” The man looked like he was on the line of laughing, and Felix wanted to recoil in disgust. How the hell do you kill someone in a robbery on accident?

“Well anyway, sit down boys! Let’s chat a while.” Everyone obliged, taking seats on the couches. “So,” the father started, “Sylvain, while you’re here, I wanted to discuss the brewery with you.” Both Sylvain and Miklan looked like they didn’t want to talk about it. “You’re almost twenty-six, you know. It’s time for you to settle down and get someone to marry.” Sylvain opened his mouth to talk, but the father interrupted. “We’ve got to keep this family line going, right? Can’t let the Gautiers die out!” The father laughed.

Sylvain sweat-dropped, looking at Felix. Felix tilted his head, motioning for Sylvain to go ahead and tell him. “Well, actually dad, I’m still not interested in that.”

“Nonsense!” He crossed his arms. “You’re the future owner of my business. You have to have a child to keep it going. There’s a reason people remember our red hair on the bottles, haha!”

“Well, you see-”

“I have some papers for you. It’s some candidates for marriage. Very pretty ladies, you know. They’ll see your face and be all over you, my boy-”

“Me and Sylvain are dating.” Felix said loudly, crossing his arms. Both Miklan and Sylvain’s father shot their heads up to him. “We’re dating.” Only the sound of the clock filled the room, and Sylvain bit his lip. Well, there was no other way of coming out with it, was there?

“Ah… ahaha! Huh, Felix, I’ve always thought you had a mean-mug, but that was a good one-”

“I’m not joking.” His eyebrows furrowed further as he held Sylvain’s hand. He knew Sylvain always had trouble talking with his father, because he would never listen anyway. So he was going to go ahead and address it.

Silence filled the room again, and this time, it was deafening. Sylvain’s father looked between them and stared at their hands for a long time. He held his face in his hands, shaking his head. “I can’t believe it. My son is a sissy.”

Sylvain furrowed his eyebrows. “What?”

“ _How_ could you do this to me?! I gave you the brewery!” The father yelled, anger starting to take over him. “Do you know what this looks like?!” He exasperated.

“What _I_ did to _you?!_ I didn’t do anything to you!” Sylvain scoffed.

“And you!” Sylvain’s father pointed to Felix, “I trusted you to keep my son in check! To make sure that he can find a nice wife to settle down with! I saw you as his best man, not his… to sodomize each other…” The elder man shuddered, thinking about it. Felix narrowed his eyes.

“I don’t know, you don’t think it’s good that Sylvain fucking _likes_ someone for once?” Felix argued back. “I let Sylvain do whatever the hell he wanted, and he wanted to be with me.” The father looked pale, running his fingers through his hair.

“…I need to go sit down.” He left the room, leaving Miklan, Felix and Sylvain there.

Miklan snorted, shaking his head. “Should’ve known you were a fuckin’ fruit.” He chuckled.

“Hey, what the hell man, seriously?” Sylvain gave him an incredulous look.

“You two spent so much time together as kids, I’m surprised I didn’t see it before.” Miklan took a sip of his beer, crossing his legs. “You used to hit on girls all the time, but I should’ve known you had a thing for guys too. Ha! Dad threw me off the list to get the brewery for a fucking faggot, and now it’s backfiring on him. Serves him right.” Felix quickly stood up getting ready to fight Miklan before Sylvain quickly grabbed his arm.

“Felix, no.” He quickly said. Miklan stood up too, chuckling and shaking his head.

“And what are you gonna do? You know, we had boys like you in prison. Guys who acted like little cuntboys who thought they had a pussy. But they were all on the fucking bottom of the food chain. You’d be a prison bitch if you were there. You ain’t gonna do shit.”

“Sylvain, let go of me so I can punt this motherfucker into the ground!” Sylvain didn’t let go. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t. Partially because on what was on the line, if there was anything left, and partially because his brother had _killed_ a man and he didn’t want it to happen to Felix.

“Let him go Sylvain. I’ll take care of him right now.” Miklan laughed, cracking his knuckles. “Maybe I can beat the fag out of him, and then you next.” Sylvain wanted to let go so badly. For once, he wanted to beat the shit out of Miklan and show him that he wasn’t going to take any more abuse from him. But he couldn’t right now and he knew that.

“He’s not going to do anything, and you aren’t either. You know you can’t because you know you’ll get thrown right back in prison.” Sylvain said. Miklan hesitated, sweat-dropping. He did know that if he were to fight one of them, the police would choose the side of the person who wasn’t previously in prison. He backed off, scoffing.

“Tch. Whatever. If I go back, dad would just bail me out again.” Miklan laughed, holding his arms out. “Now that I think about it, he’d bail me out before he pays for your hospital bills, because at least I’m not sticking my dick in someone’s shitter!” He laughed. Sylvain pulled an angry Felix out of the living room, hugging him once they were far away enough.

“I swear to god, Sylvain, you should have let me beat that motherfucker’s face until it was uglier than it already was.” Felix said, his fists still balled up out of anger. Sylvain held the other’s hands up, rubbing them and trying to calm him down.

“I wanted to fight him too,” he chuckled, “but the brewery is the first priority. If I can keep that in my name, then I can pay for a good enough lawyer to convince the judge that it was self-defense even if you started it first.” He kissed Felix, calming him down. Felix bit his lip, scrunching his face up. “You aren’t a fruit, or a sissy, or… any of the other things he called you.” Felix said.

“I know,” Sylvain smiled, “You aren’t either. In fact, I think you really could kick both of their asses with your hands tied if you wanted to.” He laughed.

Felix chuckled, then sighed. “Are we really staying here for the night? Being in the house with those two… I don’t know.”

Sylvain nodded. “We’re in it now. We’re leaving tomorrow, so we won’t be staying for long at least.” Felix huffed. How could Sylvain, after all of that, deal with them? He shook his head and huffed again.

“Alright, sure. But when we get back, I want to take a hot bath to wash off all the shit those two spat out.”

The day soon ended, and Sylvain and Felix were getting ready for bed. Felix looked around the room. It was Sylvain’s old room; he didn’t get a chance to see it often as kids, since Sylvain would always come to his house instead. They both got into the bed, and Felix wrapped his arms around Sylvain.

“I’ve been thinking… the brewery’s a family business, right? Passed down to the next children or whatever. And we are getting older. Are you okay with not having kids?” Felix asked.

“We won’t be able to have kids?” Sylvain asked.

“Well, no, I can’t get pregnant.” Felix furrowed his brows.

“Huh,” Sylvain smiled, “I didn’t know that adoption wasn’t an option.” Felix raised his brows, looking up at him. “Of course, when we’re out of grad school. And I guess we have to have a house first.” He chuckled, but quickly widened his eyes. “O-oh! Well I mean, if you don’t want kids, that’s fine too. I can always strike a deal with someone to take over when it’s time-” Sylvain raised his eyebrows when Felix interrupted him with a kiss.

Felix pulled back, his face slightly flushed. “Shut up already.” Sylvain smiled, chuckling.

“Is that a yes?” He asked. He always thought it was cute how Felix never directly said what he wanted. But Sylvain knew him long enough to figure it out. He pulled Felix down for a kiss, which Felix happily returned. Sylvain’s hand traveled down to the other’s ass, squeezing it a few times.

“Sylvain!” Felix whispered harshly. “You really think this is the best place to do that?”

“You really think I care what they think?” Sylvain chuckled, continuing to cop a feel. “I brought lube with me. I mean, I didn’t plan to, but I mean there’s nothing wrong with being prepared, right?”

Felix blushed and sighed, shaking his head. “…Did you lock the door?”

Sylvain bit his lip in excitement. “I don’t know, but I think we should be fine. Everyone’s asleep.” He chuckled. He nibbled on Felix’s ear, causing the man to sigh out. Felix moved on top of him, kissing him and then sitting up, placing his hands on the other’s chest.

“You’re responsible if we sleep in late.” Sylvain grinned, placing his hands on his hips.

“Alright babe, you got it.” He hummed.

* * *

Sylvain turned in his sleep, swallowing dryly. He felt himself wake up but tried to keep his eyes closed. He hated waking up when he was thirsty. He and Felix could have some great sex, but the dryness that followed was awful. He sighed, opening his eyes. He decided that he would quickly shuffle out of the room to get some water and come back to the bed with Felix. He turned around and immediately opened his eyes all the way.

Miklan was standing over him, a knife raised like he was about to bring it down. Sylvain really wished he had checked if he locked the door.

“Shit, _shit!”_


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight fight fight
> 
> Love always prevails <3

Sylvain was grateful that he and Felix sparred so often, because his reflexes were much faster than Miklan’s. He jumped up and caught his arm, just barely stopping the knife from cutting his flesh. He hit his brother’s arm to the side and Miklan ended up stabbing the mattress instead of him. The younger brother jumped off the bed, punching Miklan square in the face.

“You fucking bitch!” Miklan yelled.

Felix felt the mattress move and opened his eyes, but quickly jumped when he saw the knife. He looked up and saw Sylvain and Miklan fighting, then yelled himself. “What the _fuck_ is going on?!”

Sylvain didn’t answer, too busy trying to get Miklan off of him. The elder brother shoved him off, grabbing the lampshade on the dresser and hitting Sylvain across the head with it. Sylvain stumbled back, yelling in pain. Felix quickly got up and grabbed he lampshade, trying to pry it from Miklan’s hands. The man pulled back, trying to keep the other from taking it. “Pretty strong for a sissy.” He laughed. Felix growled, kicking him in the balls.

Miklan let go, doubling over. The shorter man kicked him again, this time in the head, and watched him drop to the ground. Felix took the chance to run over to Sylvain, who had dropped to the floor himself from the hit. “Are you alright?!” He asked. Sylvain could barely see him, his vision still skewed. It took a few moments, but Sylvain was able to blink and see somewhat clearly again.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fi-” Felix moved out of his view as Miklan kicked him, a nasty sneer on his face.

Milan kicked him again for good measure, watching Felix grit his teeth in pain and holding his side. “Fucking prison bitch, know your place and stay out of this!” Sylvain swore he saw red. He jumped up, yelling as he punched Miklan again. Miklan took the hit and caught the next one, wrestling with him until they were on the floor.

Sylvain grit his teeth. “You have to be like this all the fucking time, huh?! You have to try and hurt me because you’re too mad that daddy didn’t show you enough attention, huh?!”

Miklan sent another hit to him. “Ever since you were born, you’ve been a pain in my ass! I lost the brewery because Sylvain had a pretty fucking face, and he’d be good for marriage! Since the day you were born! I lost my riches and security to _you_ from the _start!_ To a fucking baby! The least you could do is not fuck it up and get with a fucking fa-”

Sylvain kicked him, growling. “You won’t call him that again! Shut the _fuck_ up!” Miklan opened his mouth to talk again, and Sylvain hit him before he could speak. The older brother shook with anger, reeling his hand back.

The brother landed two hits across Sylvain’s face, which Sylvain took without missing a beat. Sylvain kicked him to the side, panting as he rushed over to him to hit him again. Miklan growled as he tried to get up, but the man stomped on his stomach, causing him to cough out. Sylvain lowered, not giving him the chance to hold his wounded area as he punched his face again and again.

“Mother… ghk! …Fucker, get, ack! Get off!” Miklan said as he tried to wrestle off Sylvain.

“No!” He yelled, his voice cracking. His eyes were filled with rage as he reeled back each fist as far as he could, then connecting it with as much force as he could. He could see that Miklan’s face was bruising up badly, but he didn’t care. “Get,” he punched again, “out,” another punch, “of,” Miklan’s eyes rolled back, “my,” another punch, “life!” He panted, punching Miklan’s limp face again and again, yelling with a hoarse voice with each hit.

He felt a pull on the back of his collar and looked back at Felix standing over him. “He’s done. You’d better stop before you actually kill him.” Sylvain looked back at his brother who was fully unconscious. He thought about all of the things he had done to him. All of the times he tried to kill him. All of the times that he came over to Felix’s house with bruises. All of that pent-up aggression on Miklan’s face. Sylvain sneered, closing his eyes and exhaling.

He got up, swaying a bit as he did. His head was killing him. He turned to Felix, who was putting his finger on his lip, then at his nose. “You’re bleeding.” He sighed.

“And you’re holding your side. You’re bruised, right? He fucking bruised you.” Felix stayed silent while Sylvain sighed, lowering his head. “I can’t believe he would do something like that… coming here and attacking us. …No… I do believe that. He’s tried to kill me before. I should have checked if I locked the door.” Sylvain hugged Felix, burying his face in the loose, silky hair. “I’m sorry man. We shouldn’t have stayed here.”

“Don’t blame yourself, idiot. He just came out of prison. It would be a smart choice to _not_ try and kill us the moment he gets out. I guess he’s just not smart.”

“Aren’t idiot and not smart the same thing?” He smiled.

“No, they’re not. Someone who’s not smart is just not smart. Someone who’s an idiot is you.” Felix chuckled. He looked back at the large man, whose face was still bleeding and starting to darken from the bruises.

“We should call the police.” Sylvain said, ignoring the twitching in his eye.

“Let him bleed out.” Felix said. Sylvain gave a confused look, and Felix laughed again. “Just kidding. I called the police a while ago while you were so gallantly avenging me. They should be here in less than ten minutes.”

Before Sylvain could catch a breath, his father rushed in, his eyebrows furrowed. “What the _hell_ is going on at three o’ clock in the morni- _wha?!_ Miklan!” The elder man rushed over, looking at his bruised face. He looked at Sylvain, who only looked away. “What happened?!”

“You’re late to the party,” Sylvain said, “Miklan tried to kill me. Literally.” He pointed to the knife still stuck in the bed. The man looked at the weapon and then back to Miklan, and then to Sylvain and Felix. He didn’t feel like explaining. One, because his head hurt like a bitch and there was a nasty ringing in his ears and two, because he felt like his father wouldn’t listen anyway.

“He’s telling the truth. One moment I’m sleeping, the next, there’s a knife in the bed and Sylvain and Miklan are going at it.” He crossed his arms. “The police are coming here to pick him up.”

The father ran his fingers though his hair. “I’m sure he wasn’t trying to kill you. He was probably trying to scare you all. Miklan has his weird ways about his anger issues, which is why he was supposed to be going to rehab.”

“Are you fucking serious?” Felix’s jaw dropped. Sylvain held onto his arm to try and get him to stop, but he wouldn’t listen. “The reason that we are fucking _alive_ and talking to you right now is because Sylvain just so happened to wake the fuck up! He would have killed both of us if he could. And that,” he pointed to Miklan’s indistinguishable face, “is Sylvain holding back! Sylvain had to do _that_ for him to stop!” Felix breathed.

Sylvain squinted, trying to hear what Felix was saying. He could barely see him even though he was right next to him. Their voices were muffled. All he could hear was that damn ringing. He could see an angry Felix pointing back and forth between them all. He wanted to try and calm him down.

“Fe-lex… y’can’t… calm’n…” He slurred. Felix looked back at him.

“…at? Oh sh…! Y…r …es! …ou …av… …on…sion!” 

Sylvain tried to focus. Felix’s lips were moving, but nothing was coming out. He saw the panicked look on his face. Felix was pointing to the bed. Or the floor? He couldn’t tell, there was double of him. There was double of everything. He lifted up a leg to try and walk but stumbled again. His vision grew dark, and this time he hit the floor.

* * *

Sylvain woke up, his eyes fluttering open. He looked around to see familiar household objects and walls. So they were still in the Gautier household. But it wasn’t the room that he and Felix were in last night. He sighed, trying to get up. The panging in his head was still prominent. He winced and laid down.

“Idio- ugh! Don’t get up!” He looked over to see Felix with a bottle of medicine and a small measuring cup in his hand. He sat down in a chair next to the bed, measuring some type of medicine. “I was coming in here to set this stuff down for whenever you woke up, but I guess I had good timing,” He said, pouring the medicine into the cup. “The paramedics said last night that we didn’t need to take you to the ER, and they gave us instructions for at-home care.”

He handed it the cup to Sylvain. “Tylenol. Drink it.” Sylvain accepted, drinking the small dose of bitter medication. After Sylvain was done, Felix silently pulled out a towel and some cold water. He patted the towel on Sylvain’s face. Miklan still did a good number on him, as Sylvain’s face was badly bruised as well. Felix patted the wounds, making Sylvain wince. The man then brought out some ointment, rubbing the cream on cut that he could see on his lip.

“What’s my name?” Felix asked. Sylvain raised a brow as Felix rubbed the ointment in a few more places.

“What?”

“What’s my name?” He repeated, putting the ointment down and grabbing the towel again. He dipped it in the cold water and squeezed it out, folding it and placing it on his head. “I’m waiting.” Sylvain looked up at him. Was Felix trying to check for memory loss? Like hell he would forget him or anything that’s happened between them. But it was cute to see him concerned.

Sylvain gave a gushy smile. “Awe, you’re like a nurse. If I get hurt like this more often, can you pamper me like this? Oo, actually, can we roleplay this one day? I can be the patient while you’re the sexy nurse trying to figure out why my dick won’t go down-”

“ _Okay_ , okay, that’s all I needed to know.” Felix, shook his head, trying not to laugh.

“I guess I still remember how to be charming too.” Sylvain grinned. “What time is it, by the way? How long did I sleep?”

“It’s one.”

“Damn.” Sylvain said, blinking. “I guess I did end up over-sleeping after all, haha.”

Felix pouted, looking down. “You’re… you’re not responsible for that, stupid. Anyway, when you can, get up. Your dad wants to speak to you.”

The redhead rolled his eyes. “ _I_ don’t want to speak with _him._ How’s that?”

“Bad.” Felix said, crossing his arms. “I think you should talk with him. We had a ‘talk’ last night and he sounded pretty fucking sorry.”

Sylvain sighed. He didn’t want to deal with his dad. After the fight with Miklan… _Miklan._ His eyes shot open and for a moment he was worried. “Where’s Miklan?!” Felix placed a hand on his chest, signaling for him to relax.

“Gone. They took his ass to the hospital and are questioning him. After that they’re taking him to jail to figure out what to charge him with. I can’t wait ‘till his mugshots come back. You did a number on him last night. He doesn’t even look human anymore.” He chuckled. Sylvain looked at him. Well… if Felix said he was gone, then things were fine. He relaxed, turning his head up to the ceiling.

“I see. Give me a minute and I’ll get up,” Sylvain nodded. They sat there for a while, with Felix turning on the TV to fill some of the silence. Sylvain could only stare. He thought it was so amusing that Felix wanted to act like he didn’t care sometimes. But in this moment, he refused to leave the room. The only time Felix left was if he needed to use the bathroom or if Sylvain was hungry. He smiled, appreciating the fact that he really did have an amazing boyfriend.

Soon the medicine kicked in, and Sylvain was sitting up with barely any trouble. Felix helped him up, and they walked to the living area, where they both saw his father sitting. They sat down on the couch, and his father sighed. “Are you…” he looked at Sylvain’s swollen cheekbone and cut lip, “alright?”

“You don’t have to force it.” Sylvain sighed.

“I’m not forcing anything. It’s just that…” He looked between the two of them. “To see you like this…” He shook his head. “No matter. I guess we should be direct with each other. Felix told me you were worried about the brewery.” Sylvain nodded. “I… you aren’t going to lose it. You were written down in the official deed a long time ago. We hadn’t written Miklan in because we were having you, and I didn’t want to decide yet. That document is one that we’ve used for generations. You won’t be able to change the successor unless you decide to change it.”

Sylvain sat back with a sigh of relief. So he wasn’t going to lose the brewery. It may have been by default, but he wasn’t going to lose the brewery, which was the most important thing. “I still don’t support your decision. To do… this.” His father gestured to them both.

“I didn’t come for your approval.” Sylvain narrowed his eyes. His father grimaced, balling his fists up.

“Fine. But you should keep in mind who is handing over this business to you.”

Sylvain sighed and stood up, frowning. “And you should keep in mind who your successor is, because you might not be getting a nice retirement home like you’re expecting.” Sylvain’s father gave him a look like he couldn’t believe him, and Sylvain shrugged like he didn’t care. “Come on Felix, we should go.”

Felix stood up and helped Sylvain grab his bags. As they walked out the front door, Sylvain didn’t bother to look back. Felix did, but only to give him the middle finger. They got in the car, and after thirty minutes or driving, Felix broke the silence.

“Why the hell are you willing to give so much up for me?”

“Huh?” Sylvain gave a confused look, trying to see Felix out of the corner of his eye.

“You heard me. A month ago, you were telling me you didn’t like me. No, for _years_ , you didn’t. Why is it different all of a sudden? Why the fuck are you caring so much all of a sudden?” Felix growled. “You’re even willing to put your fucking life on the line, which I didn’t ask for. Hell, you’re driving right now with a concussion that isn’t fully healed. Why are you-”

“Because I love you. It’s that simple.” Sylvain said, making Felix stop in his tracks. “I’ve loved you for years, I think. But… I was too hard-headed to realize it. I was too stuck on my reputation, too stuck on what my father put on the line for me, too stuck on everything that didn’t matter. You’re the only thing that matters to me in the end. You’re the period to all of my sentences.” He grinned.

Felix’s face flushed, and he looked towards the window. “Stop… stop being corny.” He muttered.

“What? You asked, so I answered.” Sylvain chuckled. Felix looked over toward him again, who was smiling as he drove. Part of him still couldn’t understand how the redhead was fine with changing everything. But… he appreciated it. “You know, we have to tell everyone else, too.”

Felix sighed. “Ugh, don’t make me think about it. I’m not ready to hear Dorothea or Hilda screaming in my ear. Or anyone else for that matter.”

“How about we let this situation with my dad die down, and then we tell everybody? I’ll put a post out online or something.” He smiled. Felix looked over to him again with the same dumbfounded face. He was willing to put it out there, just like that? Felix snorted, chuckling a bit.

“Sure thing. Whenever you’re ready to tell everyone, though.” Felix smiled. “In the meantime, let’s hurry and get home. You need to keep resting and I want to watch some movies with you.” Sylvain raised a brow, snorting.

“You’re inviting me to cuddle?”

Felix furrowed his brows, scrunching his nose. “I didn’t say cuddle, fool.”

“So you’re not gonna lay in the bed with me?” The redhead feigned a pout.

The other man stammered, looking over to Sylvain. “I mean, I… yes, but-”

“So, cuddling, right?” Sylvain asked with a giddy smile.

“…Just shut up and drive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh jesus this one was hard to write hhhhaaaaa  
> I think this is the last serious arc? The rest is smooth sailing from here~
> 
> What Sylvain said: "Felix... you can't... calm down..."  
> What Felix said: "What? Oh shit! Your eyes! You have a concussion!"


End file.
